the fate
by khahyun1
Summary: Sequel is coming. Rate M / A Yunjae story... Jaejoong bersahabat dengan seseorang yang menyebabkan Ayahnya meninggal, tidak ada dendam didalamnya, hanya ada ketulusan hati Jaejoong yang membawanya pada kebagiaan sejati pada saatnya nanti bersama 'the other half'-nya.
1. Chapter 1

The Fate

Part 1

Author: kha_hyun

Main Cast: Kim Jaejoong (GS), Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu (GS), Park Yoochun, Kim Heechul (GS)

Other Cast: Kim Hyunjoong, ext

Disclaimer: mereka semua, *nunjuk-nunjuk cast* bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya dong! :p

**thefate**

"Pemenang Olimpiade Kimia untuk tingkat _High School_ tahun ini jatuuuhh kepadaaaaaa….." terdengar suara drum mendramatisir pengumuman, membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut, baik peserta, pendamping ataupun yang hanya menjadi penonton menjadi tegang.

"Siapaaaaaa?" pembawa acara malah bertanya kepada penonton, membuat suasana yang sudah menegangkan menjadi lebih tegang.

"Selamat kepada Kim Jaejoong dari Seoul _High School_!"

Tepuk tangan menggema di seluruh ruangan. Semua orang bersorak, apalagi siswa dan para guru dari Seoul _High School_. Namun gadis yang namanya disebut tadi hanya tersenyum datar seolah hal itu bukan kejutan untuknya. Sudah ia duga, kali ini Ia menang. Lagi. Berturut-turut.

Tahun ini saja Jaejoong sudah membuat sekolahnya menjadi sekolah favorit tingkat nasional karena Ia berhasil meraih juara umum dalam kegiatan Karya Ilmiah remaja, lalu menjadi juara debat bahasa Inggris walau hanya juara harapan I, menjadi siswa teladan tingkat Nasional, dan yang terakhir memenangkan medali emas pada Olimpiade Kimia.

Setelah melalui serangkaian prosesi penerimaan penghargaan yang sangat menjemukan bagi Jaejoong, tak lupa pula acara perayaan tambahan yang diadakan di sekolahnya, yang justru ia anggap berlebihan, akhirnya ia bisa melepas topengnya. Untuk hari itu Ia merasa terlalu lelah untuk tersenyum. Palsu.

Dengan gerakan yang tidak mengundang kecurigaan siapapun, Jaejoong berhasil lolos dari aula sekolah yang disulap menjadi ruangan pesta dalam sekejap.

Di luar aula rasanya Jaejoong baru kembali mendapatkan udaranya. "Cih! Apa-apaan mereka? Berlebihan sekali." Jaejoong pun berjalan santai menuju tempat favoritnya. _Rooftop_ gedung sekolah.

**thefate**

"Kebiasaan sekali…." Kata seseorang yang berjalan perlahan menuju tempatnya berbaring, ia dapat mengenali orang tersebut dari suaranya saja.

"Diam dan duduklah. Jangan komentar, kau tahu kan, aku tidak suka keramaian!" kata gadis yang masih menutup matanya menikmati semilir angin di _rooftop_ sekolahnya itu.

"Kepala sekolah mencarimu tadi." Gadis yang baru saja datang itu kemudian ikut berbaring di sebelah sang gadis yang sudah kembali dalam diamnya.

"Biarlah," jawabnya cuek. Kemudian kembali terdiam.

"Hargailah sedikit usaha mereka, acara ini kan acaramu, masa tuan rumah tidak ada di pestanya?"

"Tuan rumah apanya?"

"Anggaplah ini pestamu, mereka kan membuat ini semua untuk berterima kasih padamu tau…" kata gadis cantik kesal pada sikap terlalu cuek sahabat dekatnya.

Yang diajak bicara malah memutar matanya jengah mendengar ocehan sahabatnya itu. "Sudah?" potong gadis itu cuek "….Sudah ceramahnya?" lanjut gadis berambut lurus sebahu itu cuek seraya beranjak dari tidur santainya. "Aku tidak perlu ceramahmu. Jika kau tidak bisa diam, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini."

"Baiklah. Sesukamulah." Gadis yang lebih _trendy_ dan modis itu memilih diam. Ia sangat hafal tabiat teman baiknya ini. Jika sedang tidak nyaman dengan sekitarnya, sifat juteknya akan naik 10 tingkat. Jadi untuk sekarang, ia memilih untuk diam.

Kedua sahabat berbeda sifat itupun kembali berbaring bersisian dan memejamkan mata. Sibuk dengan pikiranya masing-masing.

**thefate**

"KIM JAEJOONGGGG!" songsaengnim yang sudah kehilangan kendali emosinya akhirnya mengeluarkan amarahnya. "Jika kau ingin terus tertidur, lebih baik kau cari tempat tidur yang lebih layak dari pada meja belajar itu!" meski sang songsaengnim sudah sangat hafal bagaimana tabiat murid -yang sedang berjalan dengan cueknya keluar kelas itu-, masih saja ia tak terima jika murid yang katanya memiliki otak encer itu dengan cueknya tertidur pada jam pelajarannya.

Ketika melewati sang songsaengnim di depan kelas, sang murid tersenyum sinis seraya membungkukkan badannya dengan enggan pada sang songsaengnim. "Terima kasih, sebenarnya dari tadi aku ingin keluar dari kelas anda…" bisik sang murid, namun dapat dengan jelas terdengar oleh sang songsaengnim.

Songsaengnim itupun hanya dapat menggeram menahan amarahnya melihat tingkah muridnya yang satu itu. bukan sekali dua kali ia tertidur di kelasnya. Bahkan di kelas-kelas pelajaran lain. Namun kali ini sudah keterlaluan, anak itu sedikit mendengkur mengganggu konsentrasi murid lain. Maka dari itu ia membentaknya dan membiarkan gadis itu melanjutkan tidurnya di luar. UKS mungkin yang menjadi tujuan gadis yang menurutnya bengal itu.

Jika bukan karena nilainya yang selalu sempurna disetiap tes yang diberikan. Ia tidak akan pernah mengijinkan gadis kurang ajar itu mengikuti kelasnya. Begitu pula alasan pengajar-pengajar yang lain. Tak jarang ia membawa komik ke dalam kelas lalu cekikikan sendiri di pojok kelas, atau memasang _headset_ dan mendengarkan musik _rock_ dengan sesekali mengikuti alunan musik tersebut, atau seperti tadi, tertidur dengan dengkuran halusnya.

Pernah sekali Ia melapor pada kepala sekolah, namun tanggapan sang kepala sekolah tak seperti yang ia harapkan. "Nona Saera, Jaejoong itu murid yang sangat berprestasi. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia tidak masuk di setiap kelas pelajaran apapun -karena kepintarannya tentu saja-, namun sekolah ini memiliki peraturan yang harus dipatuhi, yaitu setiap murid harus memenuhi 80% kehadiran di setiap kelas untuk ikut ujian akhir. Maka dari itu, biarkanlah ia berbuat semaunya. Toh ia selalu menjadi yang terbaik kan? Dan ia tidak merugikan siswa lain kan?"

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah. Berilah ia sedikit kebebasan. Hitung-hitung sebagai kompensasi atas prestasi yang ia torehkan untuk sekolah ini." kalimat yang menyudahi diskusi tersebut terluncur dengan sangat mulus dari bibir sang kepala sekolah.

**thefate**

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya rekan sesama pengajarnya setelah melihat muka kusut menghiasi wajah imut Kim Saera.

Yaaa walau umurnya sudah menginjak 22 tahun, namun banyak yang menyangka ia adalah murid di sekolah bergengsi ini, bukan sebagai pengajar. Bahkan ada beberapa murid laki-lakinya memanggilnya 'noona' tidak memanggilnya 'songsaengnim' atau 'Miss Saera' seperti mereka memanggil pengajar lain. Mungkin karena ia belum menikah? Entahlah.

Menanggapi pertanyaan rekan satu profesinya tadi ia hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

"Kim Jaejoong lagi?" tanya lelaki itu masih penasaran rupanya.

"Begitulah," jawabnya singkat seraya menghempaskan dirinya pada sandaran kursi di meja kebanggannya, tepat di depan meja sang penanya.

"Apalagi kali ini? Mendengarkan musik? Membaca kom…."

"Tidur!" potongnya. Ia sebenarnya sudah sangat malas menanggapi pembicaraan yang berhubungan dengan anak kurang ajar itu.

"Hanya itu? bukannya sudah bia…_(sa)_"

"Kali ini ia mendengkur, walau halus. Dan itu mengganggu konsentrasi mengajarku," potong Saera lagi. "Sudahlah, aku sedang tak ingin membicarakannya. Anda sudah makan siang, Jung _sonsaengnim_?"

"Belum," jawab Jung Yunho. Tak ayal membuat wanita di depannya itu tersenyum senang. "….Tapi aku sudah memiliki janji untuk makan siang bersama sahabatku dan istrinya." Kalimat yang membuat senyum yang mengembang di bibir Kim Saera menjadi desahan penuh kecewa.

Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi bagi masyarakat Seoul _High School_ jika Kim Saera menaruh hati pada rekan sesama pengajarnya ini, Jung Yunho. Keduanya bahkan dinobatkan sebagai pasangan serasi dua tahun berturut-turut, karena sama-sama memiliki prestasi mengajar yang baik, dan digemari oleh hampir semua pengajar dan para murid karena memiliki tampang yang cantik dan tampan. Oh, jangan lupa! Mereka sama-sama memiliki wajah menawan, Jung Yunho walau sudah menginjak 26 tahun tetap terkesan 5 tahun lebih muda dari umurnya, begitu juga dengan Kim Saera.

Namun sikap _cool, calm and confident_ seorang Jung Yunho terkadang sangat sulit dijangkau oleh wanita manapun, bahkan Kim Saera sekalipun.

**thefate**

Sementara itu, sang gadis yang tadi tertidur di kelas, lagi-lagi terlihat sedang menikmati semilir angin di _rooftop_, tempat yang menurutnya paling nyaman di sekolah ini.

_Rooftop_ sekolah yang ia pilih, tempat paling sepi diantara tempat-tempat lain di sekolahnya, bukan perpustakaan, seperti sebagian murid-murid pintar berkumpul, atau bukan juga UKS tempat anak-anak nakal tertidur, atau juga bukan di kursi penonton di stadium olah raga di sekolahnya, tempat para gadis meneriakan para atlet berbakat di sekolah itu.

"Lagi dan lagi kau kutemukan disini…."

Sang gadis yang tadi tertidur sekarang membuka matanya malas. Kemudian duduk dan menguncir rambut panjangnya. Ia memang tak pernah sekalipun menggerai rambut hitamnya itu, ia lebih suka mengikatnya, ikatan yang terkesan jauh dari kata rapih.

Gadis yang masih berdiripun mendekati sahabatnya dan membantu mengikat rambut sahabatnya itu sehingga menjadi lebih rapih.

"Lebih cantik jika digerai," kata Kim Heechul, sahabat dekat -satu-satunya- Kim Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana keadaan kelas setelah kutinggal tadi?" Jaejoong berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia paling malas jika Heechul sudah membahas tentang bagaimana-seharusnya-seorang-gadis-remaja-bersikap -cantik.

"Berjalan baik. Namun mood Saera _songsaengnim_ menjadi sedikit buruk," kata Heechul sambil berusaha memasangkan jepitan berwarna ungu miliknya pada rambut Jaejoong, dihalangi oleh Jaejoong tentu saja. Tapi bukan Heechul namanya bila tidak gentar melawan teguhnya hati seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Sudah biasa bukan?" jawab Jaejoong sekenanya. Ia juga sudah membiarkan tangan terampil milik Heechul memasangkan segala aksesoris kecantikan miliknya pada rambutnya. Toh setelah semua selesai terpasang, ia akan segera melepasnya kembali. Selalu begitu.

"Hei kau bergadang lagi?" tanya Heechul sambil terus menata rambut Jaejoong agar lebih rapih dan cantik. "Kali ini apalagi yang kau kerjakan?" Heechul selalu bertanya apa saja, ia ingin menjadi seseorang yang membuat Jaejoong nyaman.

"Menggantikan Soo ahjussi, ia sakit jadi tidak dapat masuk kerja tadi malam." kata Jaejoong sambil mulai melepas aksesoris yang ada di rambutnya.

"Soo ahjussi?" ulang Heechul, ia berusaha menatap mata sahabatnya yang sedang membelakanginya tersebut. "Soo ahjussi tetanggamu itu?"

"Hmm," jawab Jaejoong sambil mengangguk singkat.

"Yaa ampun! Jaejoong-a, sifat baikmu tolonglah dikurangi sedikit. Bahkan Soo ahjussi bukankah ia memiliki anak laki-laki? Kenapa harus kau yang menggantikannya?" Heechul tak habis pikir dengan sifat sahabatnya itu. Jaejoong selalu saja begini. Membuat orang-orang terdekatnya khawatir dengan sifat-terlalu-baik-kepada-orang-lain nya ini.

"Anak lelaki? Joonjin maksudmu? Atau malah Seunghyun?"

"Siapalah itu namanya." Heechul sudah selesai menata rambut Jaejoong. Ia pun duduk di samping sahabatnya. Sepertinya pembahasan kenapa Jaejoong bergadang lebih menarik dari pada membuat prakarya di rambut Jaejoong.

"Yaaa ampun. Joonjin itu masih 15 tahun, mana bisa ia menggantikan ayahnya menjaga portal pengisi bahan bakar itu. Ataaaau jika yang kau maksud itu si kecil Seunghyun, bahkan ia baru saja masuk sekolah dasar!" Jaejoong memutar mola matanya jengah dengan sikap-ibu-ibu-yang-takut-anak-gadisnya-kenapa-kena pa-karena-sering-keluar-malam milik sahabatnya itu.

"Dan kau bahkan baru 17 tahun. Apa bedanya dengan si Joonjin itu?" sahut Heechul Jengah.

"Jelas berbeda! Aku dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Jadi sudahlah tentu aku lebih dewasa dalam segala hal dari dirinya."

"Tapi kau perempuan, sementara dia laki-laki dan ingat, kau bukan siapa-siapa keluarga itu, anaknya saja tidak mau membantu. Kenapa kau yang harus bertanggung jawab?" Heechul tidak terima atas jawaban Jaejoong barusan.

"Aku adalah tetangga flatnya. Dan mereka cukup baik padaku…." jawab Jaejoong _'padaku yang sebatang kara ini'_ lanjut Jaejoong dalam hati. "Dan aku pikir, apa salahnya jika aku membantu mereka?"

Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya. Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu. Sebenarnya ia enggan masuk kelas saat ini -rasa kantuk masih mengganggunya- namun ia memilih masuk kelas ketimbang duduk di sini mendengarkan sahabat satu-satunya ini mengoceh.

"_Bukankah kau sudah sangat sulit dengan hidupmu? Kenapa harus peduli dengan orang lain? Mereka mungkin saja tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu jika keadaannya dibalik." _Heechul hanya menggumam lirih menyuarakan pikirannya.

Heechul tahu sahabatnya itu sangatlah baik. Sangat suka membantu orang lain, yang malah cenderung akan merugikan dirinya. Namun haruskan selalu seperti ini? Ia sangat khawatir akan kesehatan Jaejoong. Well, menurut Heechul, Jaejoong adalah gadis berumur 17 tahun yang masih membutuhkan waktu istirahat minimal 8 jam setiap hari -agar-tidak-timbul-mata-panda.

**thefate**

Bagi Heechul, Jaejoong bukan hanya sekedar sahabat yang ia temui hampir 3 tahun yang lalu. Sahabat yang ia temui ketika telat masuk sekolah pada hari pertama di tahun pertama. Mobil yang mengantar jemputnya tiba-tiba mogok di jalan, terpaksa untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Heechul harus menggunakan bis umum.

Sialnya Heechul lupa membawa uang, ia juga tak memiliki kartu voucher bis.

Namun malaikat cantik berseragam sama dengannya berbaik hati meminjamkan kartunya untuk Heechul. Mulai dari sana persahabatan mereka dimulai, yang ternyata mereka memang sudah digariskan untuk bersama, karena mereka ternyata satu kelas.

Jaejoong bukanlah anak yang terbuka. Awalnya, Heechul sempat putus asa mendekati Jaejoong. Namun, Heechul bukan seperti teman-temannya yang lain yang hanya mencoba mendekati Jaejoong hanya sekali dua kali. Heechul terus saja mencoba mendekati Jaejoong sampai butuh waktu tiga bulan Jaejoong mau mengganggap Heechul temannya.

Butuh waktu satu tahun untuk sekedar diizinkan main ke rumah Jaejoong. Dan baru-baru ini, tepatnya hampir 3 tahun persahabatannya, Heechul baru tahu apa penyebab kematian kedua orangtuanya. Itupun bukan dari mulut Jaejoong sendiri, namun dari Lee ahjuma sang tetangga Jaejoong.

Dari bibir Lee ahjuma-lah Heechul tahu bahwa Kim Hyunjoong, ayah Jaejoong, adalah seorang pemadam kebakaran yang tewas ketika sedang menjalankan misinya menaklukan si jago merah. Ia tewas ketika ia sedang menyelamatkan nyawa seorang anak yang terjebak dalam kamar apartemen yang terbakar.

Anak itu terjebak dalam kamarnya yang terkunci. Dengan sigap Ayah Jaejoong mengeluarkan gadis kecil itu dengan sangat hati-hati melalui jendela, kemudian gadis itu diterima oleh rekan ayah Jaejoong dari luar dan diturunkan menggunakan tali.

Namun naas, ketika Kim Hyunjoong turun dari apartemen yang terbakar itu, tali yang dipakai untuk turun terbakar di bagian atas. Dan itu mengakibatkan tubuh Kim Hyunjoong terhempas begitu saja dan menyebabkan dirinya tewas seketika.

Semenjak itulah, Jaejoong menjadi yatim. Ia hanya tinggal bersama sang ibu yang memang sudah sering sakit-sakitan. Tepat ketika Jaejoong berusia 13 tahun, sang ibu menyusul ayahnya, ke surga.

Semenjak saat itu, detik ketika Heechul mngetahui kenyatan itu, ia memutuskan untuk diam-diam menjadi dewi penolong bagi Jaejoong. Namun, tak mudah untuk menjadi dewi penolong bagi Kim Jaejoong yang introvert itu. Mendekati seorang Kim Jaejoong saja butuh perjuangan dan waktu yang lama, apalagi untuk menjadi dewi penolong?

Menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong menduplikat sifat ayahnya, Jaejoong memiliki jiwa menolong yang sangat tinggi, walau hal itu sering membuatnya susah, namun dibalik jiwa penolongnya, Jaejoong juga sangat tidak suka ditolong. Dia mandiri dan merasa mampu menjalani hidupnya sendiri.

Lalu, apa alasan Heechul ingin menjadi sosok dewi penolong bagi Jaejoong? Tak lain karena ia adalah anak yang ditolong oleh Kim Hyunjoong waktu itu.

Heechul memang masih kecil waktu itu, dan hal itu juga membuatnya trauma akan api dan ruangan sempit. Namun, ia masih ingat wajah lelaki penyelamatnya itu yang ternyata tewas setelah menyelamatnya nyawanya.

Setelah kejadian naas itu, Heechul langsung menjalani serangkaian terapi uuntuk traumanya dan setelah berangsur pulih orangtua Heechul membawa Heechul keluar negeri, itulah kenapa Heechul tidak pernah tau bahwa penolongnya meninggal dunia dan putri sang penolong hidup sebatang kara di dunia ini.

Bercerita tentang Jaejoong, heran kenapa Jaejoong bisa masuk ke sekolah elit nan mahal ini? Tidak usah heran sebenarnya. Toh sudah jelas, karena prestasi-prestasinya di bidang akademik ketika masih di _Junior High School_ Jaejoong mendapatkan beasiswa penuh_._ Ya, P.E.N.U.H. Beasiswa penuh atau gratis tanpa biaya. Walau memang ada tangan-tangan yang membantunya dalam mendapatkan beasiswa itu.

Karena beasiswa itulah mengapa ia selalu dan merasa wajib untuk mengikuti keberbagai perlombaan dalam berbagai bidang, diberbagai tingkat, mulai dari tingkat lokal maupun nasional -sebagai balas budi menurutnya-. Dan hampir selalu menang, walau tidak selalu menjadi juara pertama.

Dan bahkan, ditahun ketiganya kini, Jaejoong sudah mengantongi berbagai tawaran beasiswa menarik diberbagai universitas, baik di dalam maupun di luar negeri.

Sementara siswa yang lain harus berusaha dengan giat untuk masuk universitas sampai titik darah penghabisan, tapi Jaejoong bahkan hanya cukup mengangguk ketika tawaran-tawaran itu datang. Namun, sampai saat ini ia belum memutuskan akan kuliah dimana dan jurusan apa.

Menurut Jaejoong, kuliah adalah satu-satunya hal yang belum ia bicarakan dengan kedua mendiang orangtuanya, baik itu appa atau eommanya. Jaejoong memang kehilangan appa ketika ia berusia 6 tahun, namun selama 6 tahun pula ia merasa sudah cukup mengenal sang appa. Ia membicarakan segala hal, bahkan sebelum ia pandai berbicara, appanya sudah rajin mengajaknya berbicara. Berbicara apa saja.

Diusia 5 tahun, mereka sudah membicarakan hal yang dapat membuka wawasan Jaejoong yang saat itu masih kanak-kanak untuk berwawasan luas dan berfikir logis, walau masih dalam contoh yang mudah dimengerti oleh anak berusia 5 tahun. Hyunjoong tidak mengajarkan bagaimana mengerjakan aritmatika yang sulit itu, namun sebaliknya, Hyunjoong mengajarkan bagaimana mengaplikasikan sebuah teori yang didapat dari buku atau sekolah terhadap kehidupan sehari-hari, Hyunjoong juga terbiasa berbicara dalam dua bahasa, Hangeul dan bahasa Inggris. Hal itu yang membuat Jaejoong unggul dari anak seusianya.

Kepintaran appa dan eommanya diwariskan secara mutlak kepada Jaejoong. Appa dan eommanya pun mewariskan sebuah perpustakaan kecil di flat usang mereka. Yang bukunya hampir semua berbahasa Inggris namun Jaejoong sudah membaca semua bukunya ketika ia berusia hampir 12 tahun, sebelum eommanya meninggalkannya seorang diri di dunia ini.

Jaejoong tak pernah melupakan pelajaran kehidupan yang diajarkan Kim Hyunjoong, sang ayah. Begitu pula ajaran-ajaran juga nasihat dari sang ibu. Semua ia simpan dalam memorinya dengan rapih.

Namun, baik appa maupun eommanya tidak pernah menyinggung soal kuliah sama sekali. Ia harus mengambil jurusan apa, di universitas mana, di dalam atau di luar negeri. Hal itu yang membuatnya belum memutuskan mengambil beasiswa yang mana. Karena jika ia kuliah tidak dengan beasiswa, ia tidak yakin dapat membiayai hidupnya juga biaya kuliahnya.

Untuk hidupnya sekarang saja ia harus banting tulang, bekerja _part time_ di sebuah kedai makanan di dekat flat kecilnya, bekerja dari pulang sekolah sampai kedai tutup, kira-kira jam 1 malam.

Ia menolak dengan tegas berbagai bantuan yang ditawarkan Heechul. Bahkan tawaran pindah ke rumah besar milik Heechul. Ia sudah sangat nyaman di flat kecil yang kini menjadi miliknya. Ia dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di sana, dan ia sudah sangat mengenal hampir seluruh penghuni flat tersebut.

Ia bahkan menolak mentah-mentah tawaran sang paman untuk ikut tinggal bersama di luar negeri, Ia masih mencintai tanah dimana Ia dan kedua orangtuanya lahir.

**thefate**

"Hai! Lama tak bertemu," sapa lelaki yang datang bersama seorang wanita menghampiri Yunho.

Yunho yang sudah menunggu selama satu jam itupun bangkit dari duduknya untuk merangkul sang sahabat lama. Tak lupa bersalaman dengan diiringi senyuman hangat kepada istri sang sahabat.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama," kata sahabatnya yang baru datang.

"Tidak apa, apalah arti SATU JAM untuk menunggu sahabat yang bahkan sudah 5 tahun tidak berjumpa," Ia menekankan dua kata 'satu jam' dalam kalimatnya.

"Hahahaa, maaf, seperti biasa, jam makan siang, _traffic jam_." jawab istri sang sahabat.

"Gayamu, Su! Apa? _Traffic jam_? Sejak kapan kau memakai istilah bahasa planet yang sangat kau benci itu?" Yunho tertawa setelah mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya, ia memulai perbincangan dengan candaan agar lebih hangat dan bersahabat.

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas. Aku yang traktir makanan kali ini, okey?" Lerai Yoochun sebelum terjadi pem_bully_-an terhadap istrinya -Park Junsu-.

Junsu sudah pasti akan di _bully_ habis-habisan karena dirinya yang berbeda kini dan dulu. Iya dulu, ketika mereka masih menjadi anak sekolah.

"Ya tentu harus kau yang bayar! Sudah telat, masa aku yang hanya seorang pengajar yang harus mentraktir pengusaha sukses seperti kalian?"

"Apanya yang hanya mengajar? Lalu kau sebut apa perusahaan dan rumah sakit besarmu itu, hm?" kali ini Junsu ikut bergabung dalam perbincangan hangat itu.

Awalnya Yoochun sangat tidak yakin dengan pertemuan ang bisa dikatakan reuni kecil ini, karena Ia tahu, Lelaki yang duduk berhadapan dengannya ini dulu -dan mungkin sampai sekarang masih- mencintai wanita sekaligus sahabat yang sudah menjadi istri dan ibu bagi keempat anak-anaknya, Kim- Park Junsu.

Namun dugaannya salah, Yunho sudah dapat bersikap biasa, Yunho sudah bersikap seperti dulu, seakan kejadian dulu tidak pernah terjadi, seakan cintanya kepada Junsu tidak pernah ada.

Yunho, Yoochun, dan Junsu adalah sahabat ketika masa sekolah dulu, dua laki-laki idola wanita dan satu bidadari imut pujaan para laki-laki bersahabat sekian lama, namun mereka malah terlibat cinta segitiga disaat-saat terakhir sekolah.

Namun Yunho akhirnya memilih untuk diam memendam perasaannya ketika Yoochun menyatakan cinta pada wanita yang juga ia cintai, Kim Junsu, oh bukan sekarang namanya Park Junsu.

Sebagai seorang laki-laki, sebenarnya Yoochun mengetahui bahwa diam-diam Yunho menaruh hatinya kepada Junsu, namun Ia membutakan diri dan membiarkan cinta mereka mengalir apa adanya, Ia membiarkan cinta Junsu lah yang memilih, Ia atau Yunho. Dan ketika mereka resmi berpacaran, Yoochun tidak memblok Junsu untuk dirinya sendiri, Ia masih bersikap seperti Ia dan Junsu hanya bersahabat -tidak berpacaran- hanya untuk membuat Yunho nyaman dengan persahabatan yang terjalin lama ini.

"Perusahaan dan Rumah sakit itu punya aboji. Usahaku, yaaa hanya mengajar. Hahahahaa," elak Yunho. Sebenarnya bukan ia tidak mau melanjutkan memimpin perusahaan milik sang appa atau menjadi pemimpin di rumah sakit tempatnya mengabdi. Namun, ia hanya ingin menyalurkan hobinya, membagi ilmu dan bernyanyi, ya dia adalah guru musik.

Jika suatu saat nanti memang takdirnya harus meneruskan usaha-usaha appa, setidaknya ia sudah pernah merasakan berbagi ilmu dengan orang lain dan bernyanyi dengan suara-suara riang anak-anak. Ia suka dengan anak-anak.

Sampai saat ini permohonan Yunho untuk mewakilkan semua perannya kepada sang asisten kepercayaan masih dikabulkan Aboji, hanya sementara, sampai Yunho merasa puas dengan hidupnya yang bebas.

Sementara ini Yunho ingin hidup bebas sebagai pengajar di sekolah yang ia kelola -tanpa ada yang tahu, selain kepala sekolah, bahwa Yunholah yang memiliki sekolah tersebut-.

Mari kita kembali pada masa kini. Keadaan di meja dengan nomor 501 ini sangatlah canggung. Yaaaa, bisa dibilang rasa canggung karena kisah mereka dulu, namun karena sejak memasuki dunia perkuliahan, rasa cinta Yunho memang sudah jauh berkurang, jadi suasana ini sepertinya jauh lebih baik dari keadaan yang dibayangkan Yoochun. Namun, tetap saja ia selalu merasa _awkward_ kepada keduanya.

Kini rasa cinta yang Yunho rasakan benar-benar sudah berganti menjadi rasa sayang seorang sahabat. Yunho bersyukur rasa itu sudah berubah. Apa jadinya jika memang ia masih merana melihat kehidupan pernikahan bahagia kedua sahabatnya ini? Bahkan tahun ini sudah memasuki tahun kedelapan, hmmmm mungkin bisa-bisa ia akan selalu menghidar dengan pertemuan seperti ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa gerangan? Tiba-tiba teringat pada sahabat lama yang sekarang jatuh miskin ini?" Yunho memang sangat penasaran akan ajakan pertemuan kali ini.

"Perlu diingatkan aset kekayaanmu, Yun?" Junsu sudah mulai meradang. Rupanya pem_bully_an yang dilakukan Yunho masih berlangsung sampai saat ini.

"Hahahaaa… Iya-iyaa, sudah tidak usah, aku belum pikun dan tidak mengalami amnesia sampai saat ini… Sungguh aku penasaran. Ada apa sih?" Tanya Yunho penuh penasaran.

Yang ditanya malah melempar pandangan pada orang yang di sebelahnya, dan yang di sebelahnya juga melakukan hal yang sama seakan mengatakan 'kau saja yang bilang!' hal yang membuat Yunho bertambah rasa ingin tahunya..

"Hmmm…. Begini…. Hmmm… Yunho-ya…" akhirnya Junsu mengalah -dia merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan tajam suaminya- dan Ia mulai berbicara, namun terbata-bata.

"Apa? Cepat. Jangan bertele-tele. Tahu kan kalau aku malas bertele-tele." Yunho gemas dengan Junsu yang tampak ragu-ragu.

"Hmmmm, begini, kemarin aboji mendatangi rumah kami, dan kemudian kami bicara dari hati ke hati…." lanjut Junsu.

Yunho sudah tahu arah pembicaraan ini. Apa yang membuat abojinya mengunjungi pasangan ini, tak lain dan tak bukan untuk….

"Beliau meminta kau untuk segera menikah…" Potong Yoochun. Ia sudah dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi Yunho, dan ia tak mau istrinya yang kena semprot karena terlalu lama menjelaskan hal yang tidak penting.

Yaaa, sudah Yunho duga, apalagi kalau bukan masalah pernikahan?

Akhir-akhir ini abojinya sudah beberapa kali memanggilnya untuk makan malam bersama dan ujung-ujungnya berakhir seperti pembicaraan kali ini. Rupanya abojinya melakukan genjatan senjata dengan dirinya melalui tangan orang-orang terdekatnya. Huft.

"Lalu, menurut kalian aku harus melakukan apa?" tanya Yunho kepada kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Tidak adakah wanita yang sedang dekat denganmu? Para pengajar misalnya?" tanya Junsu ragu.

"Tidak ada," jawab Yunho sambil menyeruput tehnya. "Tapi jika mereka yang mendekatiku sih banyak. Tapi sayang tidak ada yang menarik," lanjutnya.

"Teman kuliahmu? Tidak adakah yang cantik, yang menarik perhatianmu?" tanya Yoochun menjadi lebih penasaran.

"Tidak." Yunho tetap tenang masih dengan tangan yang memutar-mutar cangkir tehnya. Rasanya ia ingin bilang _'Hei waktu aku kuliah, aku sedang patah hati karena wanita yang kucintai malah menikah dengan sahabatku!'_ namun kalimat itu hanya sampai pada tenggorokannya saja.

"Tidak adakah rencana menikah dalam waktu dekat ini?" tanya Junsu lagi.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Dirinya mulai jengah dengan tema pembicaraan mereka ini. "Hei, bagaimana keponakan-keponakanku? Mereka sehat?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Junsu tahu akal bulus sahabatnya ini.

"Mereka sangat baik, aboji kemarin sangat senang bermain dengan mereka dan menginginkan kau untuk memberikan cucu untuknya," jawab Yoochun tetap tanpa teralihkan dari inti masalah.

"Heuuuh…" Yunho hanya dapat mendesah panjang. Ingin menyerah, toh kapanpun itu, sekarang atau nanti, ia tetap harus menikah kan? "Kau carikanlah wanita yang pantas untukku." kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Kedua pasang mata di depannya melotot seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya mendengar kalimat terakhir Yunho.

"Jangan merespon terlalu berlebihan. Aku tahu proses ini pasti akan terjadi dan harus kulalui, aku tidak dapat terus menghindar bukan?" Yunho malas melihat tatapan syok yang berlebihan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Perkataan Yunho membuat kedua orang di depannya ini tersadar dari kekagetannya.

"Oke, syarat apa yang kau ajukan?" Junsu berkata _to the point_.

"Terserah kalian, asalkan menurut kalian dia pantas untukku, akan aku terima." Yunho sudah pasrahkan jodohnya pada kedua orang di depannya ini. '_Hmmmm tipe ideal yah? Jika tipe idealku adalah kau, Junsu, bagaimana? Dapatkah kau cari sosok seperti dirimu?_' di dalam hatinya yang terdalam, masih ada keinginan untuk memiliki cinta pertamanya, _'haha tapi rasanya mustahil.' _Ia mengakhiri monolognya.

"Tidak ada syarat?"

Yunho hanya dapat mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Yoochun.

"Umur misalnya?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya! Serius sedikit! Jawab, jangan hanya mengangguk dan menggeleng!" Junsu habis kesabarannya.

"Sudah kubilangkan tadi, terserah kalian!"

"Yang mau menikah memangnya kami?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku! Kecuali jika kalian ada yang berniat berselingkuh, yaa silahkan saja."

Melihat Yunho yang sudah mulai emosi, Yoochun akhirnya mengalah, harus ada yang berfikir jernih di sini. "Oke-oke, sekarang kita serius!" Kata Yoochun bijak.

"Siapa juga yang bercanda.." Yunho merasa disindir.

"Begini,…. sebenarnya kami memiliki calon untukmu," kata Yoochun mulai serius. Hal seperti ini memang bukan untuk main-main.

"Lalu?"

"Tapi kami ragu kau mau atau tidak."

"Apakah kalian fikir gadis itu pantas untukku?"

"Iyaa. Menurutku begitu. Kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi." Jawab Yoochun. Gadis itu memang sahabatnya sewaktu kuliah dulu.

Yunho hanya dapat menganggukan kepalanya. "Terserah kalian. Aku hanya ingin menjadi anak yang berbakti pada orang tua. Mengabulkan keinginan aboji untuk melihatku menikah, hanya itu."

"Jadi kapan kau mau bertemu dengannya?"

"Terserah kalian.." Yunho cuek.

"Yang mau menikah siapa?" Junsu mulai sewot dengan sikap Yunho.

"Oke, hari minggu jam 19.00 di sini. Puas?" Yunho hendak berdiri untuk segera pergi pamitan.

"Minggu ini?" Yoochun membeo._ Hari minggu? Berarti 3 hari lagi? Apa bisa?_

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa?" Tanya Yunho sambil menaikan sebelah alis tebalnya, sedikit kesal.

"Dia masih di Aussie sekarang." Jawab Junsu.

"Ya sudah, atur sajalah….. Dua manusia aneh. Tadi aku jawab terserah kalian, kalian tidak terima. Kujawab hari minggu, tidak bisa. Jadi sekarang kuputuskan terserah kalian saja, ok?"

Yunho sedikit jengkel dengan tingkah dua sahabatnya ini, ia lalu menghabiskan sisa minumannya dan segera beranjak dari duduknya, ia masih harus melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda karena pertemuan ini. Namun Junsu menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat Yunho benar-benar ingin segera pergi dan enyah dari hadapan mereka, "Jadi kapan rencana kalian akan menikah?"

"Hei, kami bertemu aja belum?" Yunho memutar bola matanya, jengah.

"Katanya tadi urusan calon terserah kami, kau menurut saja kan?" Junsu mendelik menicingkan mata kepada Yunho.

"Jadi aku tidak dapat menolak?" Yunho duduk kembali.

"Aku kan cuma tanya, Yun." Kata Junsu takut-takut.

"Iya iya, kalau cocok, dibicarakan setelah pertemuan pertama, okey?" Yunho mulai melembut.

"Tepatnya kapan?" kedua orang sahabatnya ini suka sekali mengulang kata 'kapan' membuat Yunho kesal setengah mati.

"Kalian maunya kapan? Besok?" sepertinya keputusannya untuk duduk kembali adalah salah besar. Kedua mahluk di depannya ini terus menyulut emosinya.

"Jangan terlalu lama, kau tega membiarkan abojimu menunggu lebih lama untuk melihatmu menikah?"

"Oke, aku tahu, atur saja pertemuannya dulu, kalian saja yang siapkan segala pernak-perniknya. Aku tidak mau direpotkan oleh hal-hal seperti itu." kata Yunho sambil beranjak pergi dan melambai.

"Kau kira kami ini pengangguran?" kata Yoochun tak terima.

"Siap! Sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku akan menyiapkan segalanyaaaaaa!" kata Junsu setengah berteriak karena Yunho sudah beranjak pergi menjauh. Yoochun hanya dapat mendesah dengan jawaban Junsu.

"Oke, hari ini cukup…." Kata Yoochun ketika ia dan Junsu diam beberapa saat sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Yunho masih saja cuek ya, apalagi jika berbicara tentang wanita apalagi tentang menikah. Pantas saja Ia tak kunjung mendapatkan kekasih. Siapa yang tahan dengan sikap egoisnya?" kata Junsu pelan, berbicara sendiri, namun Yoochun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. _'Kau tidak tau, Suie, yang dicintai Yunho adalah dirimu,'_ batin Yoochun.

"Oia, besok kau jadi menemui Jaejoong di flatnya?" lanjut Yoochun pada istrinya dan dijawab dengan anggukan sang istri. "Jangan lupa beri surat terakhir Hyunnjoong hyung kepadanya." Perintah Yoochun pada istrinya.

"Loh, kok aku?"

"Besok aku sibuk. Mungkin datang tapi agak sore atau bahkan malam."

"Ohhh.. baiklah kalau begitu."

****TBC****

Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. Saya post kembali part 1 karena setelah saya baca, banyak sekali kesalahan di sana, dan membuat saya malu sehingga saya memutuskan mengeditnya dan mempost ulang, walau sepertinya tidak berarti banyak, huks.

Saya tidak tahu, dengan saya mempost ulang (mendelete yang lama) apa yang akan terjadi? Mungkin review teman-teman di part itu akan terhapus? Akan sangat sedih sekali, namun saya sudah membaca semua review teman-teman dan saya berterima kasih sekali atas reviewnya. Ini adalah pertama kali saya post cerita, dan setelah mendapat review senang rasanya. Terima kasih.

Untuk yang ingin membaca ulang, silahkan, namun jika malas membacanya pun tak apa, karena jalan cerita tidak berubah, hanya saja ada beberapa kata yang diganti agar sedikit tidak malu-maluin, heheee, akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca.

Dan hari ini saya bawakan pula part 4, semoga masih berkenan membaca.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih, ^^

23 November 2013

Khahyun


	2. Chapter 2

"_Tidak adakah rencana menikah dalam waktu dekat ini?"_

"_Jangan terlalu lama, kau tega membiarkan abojimu menunggu lebih lama untuk melihatmu menikah?"_

"_Carikanlah wanita yang pantas untukku." _

"_Syarat apa yang kau ajukan?"_

"_Tidak ada syarat?"_

"_Begini,…. sebenarnya kami memiliki calon untukmu,"_

This is…..

**The Fate **Part 2

Author: kha_hyun

Main Cast: Kim Jaejoong (GS), Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Kim Heechul

Other Cast: Kim Hyunjoong, ext

Disclaimer: mereka semua, *nunjuk-nunjuk cast* bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya dong! :p

**v**

"Anyeong, Joongie. Apa kabar?" Seorang wanita muda menyapa Jaejoong tepat di depan flat mungilnya, saat itu Jaejoong yang baru saja pulang sekolah, dan mampir ke flatnya hanya untuk mengganti pakaian dan kembali pergi untuk pekerjaan _part time_nya. Wanita itu memakai kacamata hitam dan masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Anniyeong, saya baik. Maaf bila saya lancang, tapi anda mencari siapa?"

"Tidak keberatan jika kita masuk dulu?" Bukan jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir wanita di depannya ini. "Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat. Bisa dibilang aku masih kerabatmu, walau tidak langsung."

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya, imut, memandang wanita yang berada di sampingnya. Rasanya ia tidak pernah melihat wanita ini. Dan setahunya Appa dan eommanya tidak memiliki saudara dengan muka yang seperti dia.

"Aku istri dari Park Yoochun, Joongie sudah lupa?" Junsu memanggilnya 'Joongie', Joongie adalah panggilan keluarga yang jarang diketahui oleh orang banyak, kebanyakan mereka memanggil Jaejoong dengan Jae atau Jaejoong bukan Joongie.

"Istri Yoochun oppa? Junsu eonni?" Setelah Joongie menyebutkan namanya, Junsu membuka kacamata dan maskernya.

"Eonniiiiiiii… Bogosiphosoo," kata Jaejoongie sambil memeluk istri dari pamannya ini.

"Nadoo.." Junsu membalas pelukan Jaejoong hangat. Tak lupa ia mencium kedua pipi sang keponakan. Rasa kangen setelah 5 tahun berpisah tercurah dari pelukan dan rengekan Jaejoong.

Junsu meski Ia hanya sempat bertemu Jaejoong beberapa kali, namun Ia tahu hampir sebagian sifat Jaejoong, ia tahu dari Yoochun bahwa Jaejoong adalah anak yang pintar, mandiri, tegar, namun cenderung cuek. Namun, setelah melihatnya langsung, Junsu langsung bisa menilai sendiri bahwa suaminya memang tidak berbohong.

Jaejoong mandiri? Jelas.

Walau flat ini sederhana, namun semua terlihat rapih dan nyaman. Semua peralatan berada di tempatnya.

Apalagi dengan fakta bahwa Jaejoong ditinggal appanya ketika masih berusia 6 tahun dan selama 4 tahun terakhir ini Ia hidup sebatang kara karena eommanya pergi menyusul sang suami, membuatnya harus mengidupi dirinya sendiri diusianya yang baru 17 tahun.

Bukan Yoochun tidak sayang pada keponakannya tersebut sehingga ia tidak mau membiayainya, bukan, bukan itu, hal ini semata karena Jaejoong menolak dengan tegas segala bentuk bantuan dari samchoonnya, dengan mengatasnamakan kemandirian. Namun, tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong, Yoochun tetap memonitor kehidupan Jaejoong. Ia juga lah yang awalnya merekomendasikan Jaejoong pada sekolahnya sekarang ini, sehingga sekolah itu melirik prestasi Jaejoong dan memberikannya beasiswa secara penuh.

Jaejoong pintar? Benar, tidak usah diragukan lagi.

Joongie menuruni gen terbaik dari kedua orangtuanya. Cantik seperti ibunya -walau sepertinya Jaejoong berusaha menutupinya namun garis-garis kecantikanya masih jelas terlihat-, baik hati seperti ayahnya -walau sifatnya yang sedikit antisosial, namun jika sudah kenal dekat dengan Jaejoong, Ia sangat loyal dan rela berkorban bahkan jika hal itu dapat merugikan dirinya-, dan pintar seperti keduanya, Jaejoong hampir tidak pernah membiayai sekolahnya, mulai dari tingkat dasar sampai tingkat atas sekarang ini. Dan jika kita pernah masuk ke perpustakaan pribadi Jaejoong, kita dapat melihat betapa banyak sertifikat penghargaan yang Jaejoong dapatkan menandakan ia cukup aktif dalam meraih prestasinya di bidang akademik.

Jaejoong rapuh? Iya.

Walau Junsu tidak pernah melihat secara langsung Jaejoong menangis, tapi Junsu yakin Joongienya sangat rapuh, namun Jaejoong terlihat selalu berusaha tegar. Bayangkan saja, siapa yang tidak akan rapuh jika hidup sendiri di dunia ini dalam usia yang masih belia. Menghadapi semua masalah sendiri. Tanpa ada seseorang di sampingnya untuk tempatnya berbagi suka maupun duka, atau sandaran ketika ia mulai merasa lelah atau bahu tempatnya menangis dan berkeluh kesah.

"Eonni kapan sampai di Seoul? Dan mana Yoochun oppa?" Jaejoong memang terbiasa memanggil Yoochun dengan sebutan oppa, dulu ketika Jaejoong masih anak-anak, Yoochun menolak dipanggil samchoon, seperti sudah tua saja, kata Yoochun waktu itu, padahal umur mereka hanya terpaut 9 tahun.

"Oppamu masih ada pekerjaan. Namun eonni sangat rindu pada Joongie, jadi eonni memutuskan kesini sendiri." jawab Junsu seraya memeluk Jaejoong.

"Oh,… ayo masuk kalau begitu. Maaf bila tadi Joongie kurang sopan." Jaejoong membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan istri dari oppa kesayangannya itu masuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, memang kita harus waspada terhadap orang yang tak dikenal kan?"

Jaejoong hanya dapat mengangguk dan tersipu malu atas ketidaksopanannya tadi. Jaejoong mempersilahkan Junsu duduk di sofa di ruang tamu kecilnya.

"Eh, iya, ada apa eonni, kok sampai eonni sampai cape-cape datang ke sini?'' Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan setelah ia tadi membuatkan teh hangat untuk tamunya ini. Tak lupa Ia menelepon ahjuma di kedai meminta izin hari ini ia tidak masuk, karena Ia kedatangan saudara dari jauh.

''Hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, memangnya tidak boleh? Kita kan jarang sekali bertemu, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan? Agar kita menjadi lebih akrab." Junsu tersenyum melihat Jaejoong. Jaejoong sudah Junsu anggap sebagai adik sendiri. Sayangnya pada Jaejoong sama seperti ia menyayangi keempat putra-putrinya.

"Oia, sekarang kami sudah pindah ke Seoul. Kyuhyun, Jonghyun serta si kembar Rana dan Nara sepertinya ingin bertemu Imoo mereka."

Jaejoong tersenyum "Waaah jadi keponakanku sudah empat? Aku juga rindu pada mereka. Dulu kan cuma ada Kyu, sekarang anak nakal itu sudah memiliki 3 adik ternyata.. hahaha"

"Iya, heehee.. dan Kyu masih saja jadi kakak yang nakal!"

"Ckckckk, anak itu. memang!" Jaejoong memang hanya pernah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun kecil. Jonghyun dan si kembar lahir di Perancis jadi Jaejoong belum pernah bertemu ketiga adik Kyuhyun itu.

Obrolan ringanpun berjalan dengan santai diwarnai dengan canda dan tawa, bahkan sisi manja Jaejoong terkadang muncul, ketika Junsu menggodanya. Walau baru beberapa kali bertemu, Jaejoong merasa sudah sangat dekat dengan Junsu, mungkin karena selama ini mereka tidak hilang _contact _sepenuhnya, karena baik Yoochun ataupun Junsu sering menghubungi Jaejoong, entah dengan video call, email atau sambungan telepon internasional.

"Joongie,"

"Ya?"

"Selain memberitahumu kami sudah kembali ke Seoul, eonni juga ingin memberitahumu sesuatu..." Salah satu pemicu keluarga Yoochun kembali ke tanah kelahiran -Korea- adalah Jaejoong. Yoochun selalu dihantui oleh rasa bersalah kepada Hyungnya karena Ia tidak dapat menggantikan Hyunjoong hyung untuk berperan sebagai penggantinya, Yoochun terpaksa meninggalkan Jaejoong karena harus bertugas jauh dari Jaejoong. Yoochun tahu Jaejoong sebatang kara -setelah ditinggal eommanya-, namun Yoochun tidak bisa memaksa Jaejoong untuk ikut bersama mereka.

"Apa itu eonni?" Jaejoong melihat Junsu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas jinjing yang Junsu bawa.

"Surat terakhir dari ayahmu yang dititipkan pada Yoochun oppa, appamu berpesan agar surat ini diberikan padamu saat kau berusia 17 tahun. Kami memang sedikit terlambat, maafkan kami karena baru memberikan surat ini sekarang, setelah lewat tiga bulan." Junsu memberikan sebuah kotak hitam kecil pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membuka kotak tersebut dan mendapatkan sebuah surat yang tertulis rapih, khas tulisan appanya.

**Seoul, 25 Januari 1998**

**Teruntuk anakku yang cantik, Kim Jaejoong,**

**Anyeong, nae aegi, bagaimana kabarmu? Harus dipastikan baik. Karena appa tidak mau menerima laporan bahwa nae aegi sakit ataupun terluka.**

**Joongie sayang, entah apa yang membuat appa sangat ingin membuat surat ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu yang ketujuh belas. Sangat konyol bukan? Bahkan saat itu masih 15 tahun lagi. **

**Joongie, appa percaya uri Joongie dapat hidup dengan baik. saat ini Joongie pasti sudah menjadi gadis yang cantik, pintar dan mandiri, karena apa? Karena Joongie anak eomma dan appa.**

**Joongie, jika surat ini sampai padamu melalui Yoochun samchoon, berarti saat itu appa sudah tidak mendampingimu, appa memang menitipkan surat inu pada samchoon yang sering kau panggil oppa itu. Namun sesungguhnya appa berharap, appa lah yang akan memberikan surat ini.**

**Hei, kau masih ingat samchoonmu kan? Yoochun oppa. Kau ingat? Dia memang tidak tahu diri, tidak sadar umur, masa ingin kau panggil oppa? Walau begitu hormatilah dia, karena dia satu-satunya saudara yang appa miliki.**

**Nae aegi, Jaejoong-ie, jika memang benar appa tidak mendampingimu ketika beranjak dewasa, kau harus yakin, bahwa appa dan eomma selalu ada di dekatmu dan selalu membimbingmu. **

**Kau tahu? Appa dan eomma sangat mencintaimu.**

**Uri Joongie, saengil cukkae. Nae aegi, hidup dengan baik, ne?**

**Saranghanika,**

** Appa**

Jaejoong menangis membaca surat peninggalan appanya. Selesai membaca, Jaejoong melipat surat itu dan menyimpanya kembali ke dalam kotaknya dengan sangat hati-hati, seolah-olah surat itu adalah barang yang sangat mahal yang mudah pecah. Jaejoong kemudian mendekap kotak tersebut, ia simpan tepat di dadanya dan mulai menangis dengan tersedu.

Junsu merangkul Jaejoong, membiarkan Jaejoong menumpahkan segalanya. Rasa sesak yang selama ini ia pendam sendiri, biarlah kini ia bagi dengan eonninya.

"Maafkan kami, karena saat kami tidak memberikan surat ini saat kau berulang tahun kemarin," kata Junsu akhirnya saat ia dapat mengendalikan emosinya. Junsu terus memeluk erat Jaejoong, Ia tahu Joongienya sangat rapuh saat ini. Junsu dapat merasakan kepedihan yang dirasakan Jaejoong. Sesak rasanya mendengar isakan Jaejoong yang tertahan.

Dapat Junsu rasakan Jaejoong mengangguk menjawab dalam dekapannya.

"Loh, ada apa ini? Kok pada nangis begini sih?" tiba-tiba ada suara laki-laki dalam jarak 10 meter dari tempat mereka duduk membuat Junsu dan Jaejoong memalingkan mukanya, melihat siapa yang datang.

"Oppaaaaaaa….." Begitu tahu siapa pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, Jaejoong langsung berlari ke arah sosok di depan pintu itu. tak ragu Jaejoong langsung memeluknya.

Yoochun membalas pelukan Jaejoong dan mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong, ia pun hanya dapat pasrah, kemeja kesayangannya menjadi lecek dan basah oleh air mata keponakan kesayangannya ini, "Kangen padaku, ne?" kata Yoochun sambil berjalan perlahan ke sofa tempat istrinya duduk manis, masih dengan Jaejoong dipelukannya.

"Uri Jaejoong sudah dewasa! Semakin cantik!" kata Yoochun setelah Jaejoong berhenti memeluknya. Wajah Jaejoong merona sempurna, Yoochun iseng ia menjawil hidung runcing Jaejoong, dan menghapus air mata Jaejoong, dengan ibu jarinya, sambil membingkai wajah cantik keponakan satu-satunya itu, "Sudah jangan menangis, nanti cantiknya hilang…" lanjutnya.

"Oppaaaa…." rajuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sangat jarang sekali bersifat manja atau merengek. Jaejoong hanya akan bersifat seperti itu jika sedang bersama keluarganya, itupun sangat jarang. Mungkin jika teman-teman Jaejoong melihat hal ini akan menjadi headline di sekolah berhari-hari atau bahkan beberapa minggu. Karena Jaejoong yang mereka kenal adalah sosok penyendiri, egois, cuek, pendiam, misterius namun sangat jenius.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, sayang? Baik?" Yoochun memulai bertanya tentang rutinitas Jaejoong selama Ia tidak bisa berada di sisi keponakannya ini. Menjadi tugasnya untuk memastikan Jaejoong hidup dengan baik.

"Baik. sangat baik!"

"Oppa dengar Joongie dapat beasiswa lagi? Memang mau kuliah dimana? Jurusan apa?"

"Entahlah." Jaejoong menggelengkan dan menundukan kepala. Masih ragu untuk memilih universitas mana dan jurusan apa. "Mungkin Joongie ingin bekerja dulu,…"

"Tidak. Joongie harus kuliah!" potong Junsu. Junsu sudah sangat hafal dengan sifat Jaejoong, Jaejoong memiliki sifat tidak mau merepotkan orang lain. Sangat menyusahkan menghadapi Jaejoong bila sifat itu sudah muncul.

"Tapi…."

"Jaejoongie-ya…." Yoochun mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluknya kembali. "Joongie, kau tahu, selama ini, istilahnya uri Joongie dilepaskan oleh oppa untuk hidup sendiri di Seoul," ujar Yoochun sambil mengusap punggung Jaejoong yang masih bergetar dan mulai terisak.

"Joongi hidup sendiri disini sementara oppa dan eonni di luar negeri, itu karena oppa mengormati keinginan Joongie. Namun untuk kali ini oppa akan bersikap tegas dan egois, oppa tidak akan melepaskan dan membiarkan Joongie hidup sendiri lagi… Sudah cukup oppa bersalah kepada appamu, dengan meninggalkanmu disini sendiri."

Jaejoong hanya diam dan kembali menangis.

"Oppa tidak akan menerima penolakan apapun alasannya." Kata Yoochun tegas.

"Tapi, sekolahku?" Jaejoong tahu, rumah Yoochun yang ada di Seoul cukup jauh dari sekolahnya, itu dapat menjadi alasan yang kuat untuk menghidar.

"Akan diantar supir. Jadi tidak ada alasan lagi."

"Tapiiii…"

"Sudahlah sayang, ayo kita siapkan barang-barang apa saja yang akan kau bawa sekarang, sisanya akan diangkut kemudian." Junsu membujuk Jaejoong untuk membereskan baju dan barang-barang pribadi Jaejoong yang dapat Jaejoong bawa saat ini.

**TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nae aegi, Jaejoong-ie, jika memang benar appa tidak mendampingimu ketika beranjak dewasa, kau harus yakin, bahwa appa dan eomma selalu ada di dekatmu dan selalu membimbingmu. **

**Kau tahu? Appa dan eomma sangat mencintaimu.**

**Uri Joongie, saengil cukkae. Nae aegi, hidup dengan baik, ne?**

**Saranghanika,**

** Appa**

This is…..

**The Fate **Part 3

Author: kha_hyun

Main Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Kim Heechul

Other Cast: Kim Hyunjoong, ext

Disclaimer: mereka semua, *nunjuk-nunjuk cast* bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya dong! :p

****The Fate****

"Semakin mendekati hari kelulusan, kulihat _mood_mu menjadi semakin baik," kata Heechul ketika istirahat makan siang.

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi sahabatnya ini.

"Kau diantar jemput siapa akhir-akhir ini?"

Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak ingin bercerita tentang kehidupannya sekarang pada siapapun, namun karena Heechullah yang selalu menemani dirinya saat suka maupun duka, bahkan ketika ia menolak dengan tegas semua bentuk perhatian itu, Heechul masih saja duduk dengan setia di sampingnya, mendampinginya. Bahkan ketika Jaejoong membentak Heechul, Heechul akan tetap diam dan tersenyum menanggapinya. Tipe keras kepala, sama seperti dirinya.

Bukannya Jaejoong tidak tahu alasan Heechul mau menjadi temannya dan mau setia menemani hari-harinya selama ada di sekolah, namun karena alasan itulah Jaejoong tidak mau terlalu dekat dengan Heechul.

Bukan apa-apa, Jaejoong menganggap appanya meninggal bukan salah siapa-siapa, bukan salah appanya, bukan pula salah teman-teman appanya yang telat memberikan pertolongan, juga bukan salah Heechul. Bukan. Semua murni kecelakaan.

Jaejoong justru ingin Heechul melupakan rasa bersalahnya dan melakukan aktivitasnya tanpa beban. Namun sepertinya itu sulit, karena trauma Heechul sudah sangat mendalam. Jadi Jaejoong membiarkan Heechul melakukan apa yang ia ingin lakukan demi menebus rasa bersalahnya.

Namun, akhir-akhir ini hubungan mereka menjadi dekat. Heechul tak lagi merasa bersalah berlebihan, mereka sekarang sudah mulai terbuka, dan berlaku seperti dua orang sahabat yang tulus, bukan lagi seperti 'seorang teman yang bersalah yang menyebabkan temannya kelihangan appa'.

"Jika kau mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang aku dan keluargaku, kau pasti tahu tentang Yoochunoppa, kan?" tanya Jaejoong pada Heechul. Jaejoong tau, Heechul selalu mencari tahu semua hal tentangnya, apalagi setelah tau masalah appanya yang menjadi penyelamat hidup Heechul.

"Yoochunoppa? Pamanmu yang tinggal di Perancis, kan?" Heechul berusaha mengingat _database_ Jaejoong yang ia dapat dari informan ayahnya. Dalam database tersebut disebutkan keluarga Jaejoong yang tersisa saat ini adalah Park Yoochun, sepupu dari appanya. Namun sayang Park Yoochun sudah hampir 7 tahun ini tinggal di Perancis untuk mengurus usahanya di negara itu.

"Ne, Yoochun oppa sekarang sudah kembali ke Seoul," kata Jaejoong sambil terus tersenyum. "Dan ia melarangku untuk tinggal sendiri. Oppa membawaku ke rumahnya, dan untuk itulah aku selalu diantar jemput oleh supir, karena kediaman oppa lumayan jauh dari sini," lanjut Jaejoong.

"Ooh, lalu pekerjaanmu, bagaimana?" Heechul sangat tahu Jaejoong tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan paruh waktunya itu. Ia merasa kasihan pada bibi di kedai itu, tak ada yang membantunya. Maka dari itu Jaejoong membantu bibi itu walau upah yang didapatnya sangat kecil. '_Bukan upah yang aku cari, namun kasih sayang yang diberikan ahjumma yang sudah aku anggap pengganti mendiang eomma'_ itu alasan yang diberikan Jaejoong ketika Heechul bertanya tentang pekerjaanya.

"Yoochun oppa menyewa pelayan untuk dipekerjakan disana. Dan aku sekarang memiliki seorang eonni, Junsu eonni, dia istri oppaku. Dia sudah seperti eommaku. Sangat baik dan perhatian. Oh! Jangan lupakan pangeran-pangeran yang nakal juga si kembar yang cantik! Hari-hariku dikacaukan oleh mereka!" Heechul terkesima! Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang Jaejoong ucapkan dengan nada riang selama 3 tahun ia mengenal Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya menarik, akupun jadi ingin memiliki saudara," jawab Heechul.

"Nanti sekali-kali kau berkunjung, oke?" ajak Jaejoong.

Heechul sangat menyukai Jaejoong yang sekarang. Jaejoong yang bersemangat. Jaejoong yang suka tersenyum, walau hanya padanya ia tersenyum, pada teman lain tetap menjadi Jaejoong yang dingin.

Kini, Jaejoong tidak lagi tertidur ketika pelajaran dimulai. Jaejoong yang lebih sering ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku daripada ke _rooftop_ untuk menyendiri atau untuk sekedar menyambung tidurnya. Pokoknya Jaejoong sekarang menjadi pribadi yang berbeda bagi Heechul.

Namun tetap menjadi Jaejoong yang menyebalkan bagi sebagian orang, seperti Saera songsaengnim. Hari ini, Jaejoong terkena omel lagi. Dia membaca buku kedokteran disaat pelajaran Saera songsaengnim, pelajaran matematika.

Saera songsaengnim adalah satu-satunya guru yang selalu saja mempermasalahkan semua kelakuan Jaejoong, guru lain bahkan tidak mempersalahkannya. Namun untung saja Jaejoong selalu lebih keren dari Saera songsaengnim. Jaejoong selalu dapat mengalahkan Saera songsaengnim dengan segala kelakuannya. Seperti kali ini, Jaejoong karena kelakuannya yang tidak terpuji tadi -membaca buku kedokteran dimata pelajaran matematika-, Ia ditugaskan mengerjakan tugas yang sama dengan teman sekelas, hanya saja waktu yang diberikan pada Jaejoong hanya 10 menit, sedangkan untuk yang lain 30 menit.

Tapi bukan Jaejoong bila tidak bisa melakukan hal itu dengan mudah. Dalam waktu 8 menit, dengan kata lain masih tersisa 2 menit dari waktu yang ditentukan, Jaejoong sudah menyerahkan lembar berisi jawaban dari soal-soal sulit itu dan kemudian ia melenggang keluar begitu saja. Sedangkan yang lain masih membutuhkan lebih dari 20 menit lagi -bahkan lebih- untuk menyelesaikan semua soal-soal itu.

"Oia, tadi bagaimana sikap Saera songsaengnim? Moodnya rusak lagi?" tanya Jaejoong untuk memecahkan kesunyian yang tercipta.

"Yaaaa begitulah. Kau sih cari gara-gara." Heechul masih asik dengan _gadge_tnya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum hambar menanggapi perkataan sahabatnya ini. Jaejoong tahu, sahabatnya ini sedang kasmaran dengan mantan sunbae mereka yang kini tengah kuliah di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul, Choi Siwon.

"jaejoong-a, kau tahu tidak?" Heechul mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang _gadget_.

"Apa?" Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan langsung dengan Heechul.

"Kabarnya…"

"Jangan bergosip ah.." kata Jaejoong memotong perkataan Heechul. Dari nadanya saja Jaejoong sudah dapat memastikan bahwa apa yang akan Heechul katakan adalah gosip. Dia sudah hafal betul sifat Heechul.

"Bukan gosip, ini berita!" Heechul tidak terima dibilang mau bergosip.

"Yakin?" Jaejoong mendelikkan matanya, menunjukan ketidakyakinannya.

Heechul mengangguk dengan semangat. "Saera songsaengnim patah hati!"

"Huss… itu gosip!"

"Benar! Banyak yang lihat kok, Saera songsaeng menyatakan cinta pada Yunho songsaengnim! Namun ditolak, kata Yunho songsaengnim, dia sudah memiliki wanita yang ia cintai dan akan segera menikah." Heechul dengan semangat menggebu-gebu menceritakan hal yang menurutnya bukan gosip itu.

"Kasihan, mengapa dia menyatakan cinta pada laki-laki sih? Ditolak lagi. Pasti malu." Jaejoong merasa kasihan pada guru yang sering ia kerjai itu.

"Maka dari itu Saera songsaengnim tidak masuk beberapa hari lalu."

Akhirnya Jaejoong tahu apa alasan guru matematikanya absen beberapa hari. Ia kira gurunya itu sakit. "Sudahlah, tidak usah membahasnya. Kasian Saera songsangnim. Ok?" kata Jaejoong sambil berdiri dan mendekati pagar pembatas.

"Tapi aku penasaran, seperti apa pacar Yunho songsaeng. Pasti cantik!" Heechul ikut berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Tanyakan saja langsung. Tuh orangnya." Jaejoong menunjuk seseorang yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Mereka saat ini sedang di _rooftop_ dan dapat dengan jelas melihat aktivitas di bawah. Termasuk tempat parkir.

"Dari jauh saja sudah tampan!" celetuk Heechul. Ia memang terobsesi dengan laki-laki tampan.

"Cih. Yunho songsaengnim kau bilang tampan, Siwon sunbae juga kau bilang tampan, lalu Seungri sunbae juga, begitu juga dengan Youngsaeng sunbae, Hyungjun sunbae, Kibum sunbae, Minho sunbae, oh jangan lupa Hangeng gege juga! Laluuu belum lagi Kangin oppa, Namgil op….." Jaejoong mengabsen semua orang yang pernah Heechul bilang tampan, tak ayal membuat wajah putih Heechul menjadi merah karena malu.

"Nah! Bel berbunyi!" potong Heechul, ia jengah dengan ejekan Jaejoong.

"Ayo kalau begitu kita harus cepat ke kelas. Sekarangkan pelajaran songsaeng tampan! Hihiihiii…" Menyesal rasanya Heechul tadi bilang menyukai sifat Jaejoong yang sekarang! Jaejoong tidak berubah, malah semakin . -_-;;

**v**

Hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian Kim Hyunjoong, Jaejoong appa. Maka dari itu Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu pergi mengunjungi makam Hyunjoong di daerah Incheon.

Baru kali ini Jaejoong dapat mengunjungi makan appanya itu dalam rangka peringatan hari kematian.

Bukan tempatnya yang jauh yang dijadikan alasan, tempat itu dapat ditempuh hanya dalam 2-3 jam dari Seoul. Yang jadi masalah adalah bukan hanya harus memiliki uang untuk ongkos bis, Jaejoong juga harus memiliki waktu luang yang cukup lapang. Selama ini, ia sangat sibuk mengurusi eommanya yang sakit, ia juga tidak tega meninggalkan eommanya sendirian di rumah. Hal tersebut yang menyebabkan Jaejoong baru sempat mengunjungi makam appanya sekarang. Karena selama ini Jaejoong hanya melakukan upacara peringatan di rumah dengan acara yang sangat sederhana.

Kali ini hanya membutuhkan waktu dua jam perjalanan, mereka sudah tiba di area pemakaman. Hal ini karena Yoochun terbiasa mengemudi cepat.

Setelah menyiapkan segala pernak pernik upacara, seperti karangan bunga, arak, buah-buahan, makanan kecil dan barang-barang lainnya, juga tak lupa Jaejoong menyempatkan mencabut rumput liar yang tumbuh di kedua makam itu. Ketiga orang tersebut langsung memberikan penghormatan yang dipimpin oleh Yoochun kepada mendiang sepupunya tersebut, Hyunjoong, dan Minji, Istrinya. Makam keduanya memang dibuat berdampingan serperti keinginan sang istri. Upacara tersebut sangat khitmat dan berjalan lancar.

Setelah prosesi upacara, Yoochun dan Junsu berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong dan kembali ke mobil lebih dahulu, mereka memberikan waktu pribadi pada Jaejoong untuk sekedar bercerita pada kedua orangtuanya. Keduanya tahu, ini adalah kali pertama Jaejoong datang ke tempat ini dalam rangka peringatan kematian. Sebenarnya untuk mengunjungi tempat ini, ini adalah kali ketiga Jaejoong kesini, pertama saat pemakaman Hyunjoong, kedua saat pemakaman Minji dan hari ini untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Dari jarak 100 meter Junsu terus mengawasi Jaejoong. Ia sangat khawatir keadaan anak itu. Emosinya belum stabil, Junsu takut Jaejoong pingsan karena menangis berlebihan atau terjadi hal-hal lain seperti hal-hal yang sekarang memenuhi pikirannya.

Dari tadi pagi memang pikiran Junsu gelisah memikirkan Jaejoong, entah kenapa, Junsu sih meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa perasaan itu hanya karena ini adalah kali pertama Jaejoong ke sini, jadi Junsu pikir Jaejoong akan menumpahkan segala kerinduannya pada kedua orangtuannya kali ini, dan bisa saja Jaejoong menangis kencang dan tidak terkendali.

"Kami sedang di Incheon, Yunho-ya," dari jauh Junsu dapat mendengar Yoochun berbicara pada orang melalui ponselnya. Yoochun memang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Junsu mengawasi Jaejoong. Junsu melihat sekilas suaminya, namun sesaat kemudian kembali fokus pada Jaejoong.

"…"

"Arasso… arasso… kami akan langsung ke sana setelah ini,"

"…"

"Ne, tidak akan lama, kami akan langsung ke rumah sakit."

"…."

"Iya, tapi masalahnya Ahra masih ada di Aussie, Yunho-ya."

"…"

"Ne, nanti ku telepon."

"…"

"Iya ku usahakan. Nanti kuhubungi yang lain, ya ?"

"…"

"Iya, aku mengerti. Kita bicarakan setelah aku sampai ke situ, oke? Jangan panik!"

"…"

"Arasso…. Kututup. Kau tunggu 2 jam lagi, ne?" setelah menutup sambungan teleponnya, Yoochun kemudian mendekati Junsu. Ia kira Jaejoong sudah lumayan lama dibiarkan sendiri. Dan sudah saatnya mereka pulang. Masih ada yang harus mereka selesaikan.

"Yunho oppa menelepon?" tanya Junsu setelah Yoochun berada di sampingnya.

"Aboji masuk rumah sakit. Jantungnya kembali mengalami gangguan. Sempat beberapa kali pingsan." Jawab Yoochun tegang.

Yoochun tahu, tugasnya belum selesai. Perjodohan ini bahkan belum dimulai. Ahra, gadis yang ingin ia jodohkan pada sahabatnya belum bisa kembali ke Korea. Ia masih disibukan oleh jadwalnya sebagai model yang padat.

"Kita harus segera kesana kalau begitu!" Junsu menjadi panik. Yaa, Junsu memiliki sedikit trauma dengan penyakit jantung. Abojinya dulu meninggal karena penyakit tersebut dan Ia adalah satu-satunya putri yang tidak sempat melihat sang aboji pergi untuk selamanya.

"Tapi Jonngie? Bagaimana?" tanya Yoochun .

Namun, beberapa detik setelah pertanyaan Yoochun dilontarkan, Jaejoong sudah berada di hadapan suami istri tersebut. "Aku sudah selesai. Mari kita pulang." Jaejoong membereskan barang-barangnya dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil hitam milik Yoochun.

Dengan wajah terheran Yoochun dan Junsu berjalan menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam mobil.

Kalau tidak salah lihat, Junsu tadi tidak melihat Jaejoong menangis sekalipun. Ia sangat tegar. Bahkan beberapa kali Junsu sempat melihat keadaan Jaejoong di kursi belakang melalui kaca spion, namun Jaejoong tetap tenang dan diam, sama sekali tak menangis. Dan itu yang membuat Junsu terheran. Jauh dari dugaanya semula. Ia mengira akan sebaliknya.

Jika Junsu begitu khawatir akan Jaejoong, namun tidak begitu dengan Yoochun , walau ia sedikit merasa heran dengan sikap Jaejoong yang tak menunjukan emosi itu. Otak Yoochun kini malah lebih terfokus kepada dua hal penting, antara menyetir dengan benar, aman, dan cepat, dan juga memikirkan perjodohan Yunho. Keduanya adalah masalah yang cukup serius! Lebih serius dari masalah keponakannya itu. karena Yoochun menyimpulkan bahwa Jaejoong sudah tumbuh dewasa, dengan melihat sikapnya hari ini.

"Aku sedang menyetir, kau cobalah hubungi Ahra!" perintah Yoochun pada istrinya. Ia teringat tadi Yunho menyuruhnya mempercepat membawa Ahra ke Korea. Aboji sudah menanyakannya berkali-kali ketika ia siuman tadi.

Junsu yang sempat diberikan sedikit penjelasan mengenai masalah yang menimpa Yunho tadi langsung mengerti apa yang harus ia kerjakan.

Ia mencari kontak bernama 'Ahra Go' dalam ponselnya, setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, Junsu langsung menekan tombol berwarna hijau. Tak lama kemudian terdengar nada sambung pada ponsel yang Junsu, "Tidak diangkat." kata Junsu ketika terdengar voice mail yang menyatakan bahwa orang yang dihubungi sedang sibuk.

"Coba sekali lagi!" kata Yoochun . "Ahra sedang apa sih? Tidak tahu apa, keadaan disini sedang darurat!" dumalnya.

"Masih sibuk…." Lagi-lagi voice mail yang menyambut sambungan telepon Junsu.

Jaejoong hanya bisa diam menyaksikan kehebohan dua orang yang di depannya ini.

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba menghubungi nomor Ahra, "Akhirnyaaaaa diangkat!" jerit Junsu ketika sapaan hangat dari wanita yang sangat ia kenal menyambutnya dari sebrang sana. "Yeoboseo, Ahra-ssi…."

"Sangat sibuk, dalam satu bulan ini tidak dapat ke Korea." Junsu menjelaskan hasil teleponnya dengan Ahra beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu," kata Yoochun , Ia lalu berpikir harus segera mencari solusi lain. "Kau punya kenalan lain tidak?" kata Yoochun frustasi, ia tak menemukan ide yang brilian.

"Hampir semua sahabat dekatku sudah menikah. Ada satu, namun kurasa Yunho oppa tidak akan cocok dengan temanku yang ini,"

"Ini situasi genting. Cobalah dihubungi dulu, siapa tahu dia bersedia. Urusan Yunho biar nanti saja diurus. Untuk sementara saja, sampai aboji sembuh dan kita cari yang pantas dan cocok dengan kepala batu itu! Cepat hubungi!"

"Nana Sedang berada di Jepang. Novelnya baru saja rilis di sana. Tidak bisa ditinggalkan sama sekali." Junsu berusaha menjelaskan hasil teleponnya dengan Nana.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" Yoochun mulai frustasi.

"Ya, Oppa! Tetap fokus menyetir! Itu jangan lepas setirnya!" akhirnya Jaejoong angkat bicara, dia risih mendengar keributan kedua orang ini. Dan ketika Ia melihat ke depan, Ia panik, Yoochun dengan seenaknya mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Sebenarnya ada apasih? Namun sifat cueknya mendominasi, jadi ia malas ikut campur.

"Kita ke rumah sakit saja dulu. Masalah ini kita kesampingkan terlebih dahulu… ok?" kata Junsu kemudian, Suaminya harus tetap fokus menyetir jika ia ingin selamat sampai rumah sakit. Yang sekarang ini Ia takutkan adalah kehilangan Yunho aboji tanpa sempat menemuinya seperti kejadian ia kehilangan abojinya 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Joongie sayang. Kita tidak langsung pulang, eo? Mampir ke Seoul Hospital dulu, oke?" setelah jeritan Jaejoong tadi, Junsu baru sadar, mereka bukan hanya berdua, namun masih ada satu orang lagi yang harus ia mintai persetujuannya.

"Siapa yang sakit, eonni?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aboji dari teman eonni dan oppa. Gweanchana, Joongie?"

"Gweanchayo, eonni." jawab Jaejoong.

Dan mobil itu terus melesat ke Seoul Hospital. Tempat orang yang sudah mereka anggap orangtua sedang berbaring sakit.

**v**

"Kalian cepat sekali datang, ayo segera masuk!" sapa Yunho setelah melihat kedua sahabatnya datang. Yunho sengaja menunggu kehadiran sahabatnya di lobi rumah sakit.

Tadi sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, ketika Yunho makan siang di kantin rumah sakit, ia menelepon Yoochun untuk menanyakan mereka sudah sampai dimana. Ternyata jaraknya sudah lumayan dekat, jadi sekalian saja Yunho menunggu mereka di lobi.

"Aboji bagaimana?" tanya Junsu.

"Tadi ketika kutinggalkan untuk makan siang keadaan abojinya sedang stabil, namun sejak semalam tubuhnya sering tak terprediksi, terkadang sadar dan stabil, hingga dokterpun berani meninggalkannya, namun sesaat kemudian tidak sadarkan diri, lalu beberapa jam setelah itu aboji sadar kembali, kemudian kembali tak sadarkan diri, sudah melewati lebih dari 3 siklus selama kurang lebih 24 jam ini," Yunho bercerita sambil berjalan.

"Dan kalian tahu? Pertanyaan aboji ketika ia sadar dan melihatku adalah 'Kapan kau akan menikah?' sampai mau gila aku dibuatnya!" Yunho tak tahan lagi untuk tidak bercerita kegundahannya selama seharian ini.

"Sudahlah, kita lihat aboji saja dulu. Hal itu nanti kita bicarakan kembali, ok?" Yoochun menenangkan sabahatnya ini.

Setelah sampai di depan kamar VVIP, Yunho memegang kenop pintu, namun sebelum ia membuka pintu tersebut, ia mengambil nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya kembali. Seakan ia sedang bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang akan ia dapat di dalam nanti.

Namun betapa senangnya Yunho ketika dilihatnya abojinya sedang duduk dan berbincang dengan adiknya, juga suaminya dan tentu saja dengan Jiyoung, anak mereka. Yaa, walau aboji hanya bisa duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan selang-selang terpasang dalam tubuhnya, namun tak menutup kebahagiaan Yunho melihatnya kembali tersenyum, ketika aboji sedang bercanda dengan Jiyoung. Kemungkinan terburuk yang Yunho bayangkan tadi adalah aboji kembali tak sadarkan diri.

"Junsu-ah…" panggil aboji ketika melihat Junsu memasuki ruangan rawat mewah itu. Junsu memang sudah sangat dekat dengan aboji. Junsu Appa adalah sahabat baik aboji.

Junsu langsung berhambur memeluk aboji. Ia sangat takut kehilangan orang yang sudah menggantikan peran appa untuknya selama lebih dari 10 tahun ini.

"Uljima…" aboji melepaskan pelukan Junsu dan mengusap air mata anak angkatnya tersebut.

"Yoochun-ie…" sapa aboji setelah melihat ada Yoochun di sana. Yoochun pun mendekat dan mencium pipi aboji.

Sudah biasa keadaan seperti ini, aboji memang sudah menganggap Yoochun dan Junsu seperti anak kandungnya. Bahkan terkadang Yunho dan Yunji, adik Yunho, merasa tersisihkan jika mereka sedang berkumpul.

Namun, tiba-tiba nafas abooji menjadi berat. Aboji terlalu senang dengan kedatangan Junsu dan Yoochun. Menurut dokter, keadaan aboji masih belum stabil benar, jadi harus diatur emosinya, jangan terlalu sedih, juga jangan terlalu senang, serta jangan sampai aboji marah.

Yunho menarik jauh Junsu dari pelukan aboji agar aboji mendapat asupan oksigen lebih. Begitu juga dengan Yoochun, ia segera menjauh. Youngmin, suami Yunji, bahkan langsung keluar ruang rawat, sepertinya memanggil dokter.

Beberapa saat kemudian, nafas aboji sudah kembali stabil, walau terkadang aboji masih sering tersengal dalam mengambil nafas. Semua yang berada di ruangan dapat kembali bernafas lega. Kemudian dokter Shin berpamitan untuk kembali ke ruangannya.

Setelah dokter keluar ruangan itu sepi. Bisu. Karena orang-orang di dalamnya asik dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Kemudian Aboji melambaikan tangannya, tanda memanggil Yunho. Lalu putra pertamanya itu datang menghampiri aboji. Rupanya aboji suda tidak kuat berbicara kencang, suaranya sangat pelan dan lirih. Mungkin pengaruh masker oksigen yang masih terpasang. Jadi ia tadi memanggil Yunho mendekat agar Yunho dapat mendengar apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Itu….. Pacarmu?" tanya aboji sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang perempuan muda yang berdiri di samping Junsu, ia memakai dress hitam selutut. Walau bukan pakaian yang mewah, namun dress itu sangat cocok dalam tubuhnya. Terlihat sederhana dan cantik.

Yunho kemudian tersadar, ternyata perempuan yang tadi ikut berlari di lobi bersama Yoochun dan Junsu, sekarang sedang berada di sini, di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Ia kira perempuan itu adalah orang lain yang kebetulan datangnya bersamaan dengan kedua sahabatnya. Yunho bahkan tidak sadar ketika tadi ia bercerita selama perjalanan menuju kamar ini, juga selama kejadian menegangkan tadi. Kenapa gadis itu bisa luput dari penglihatannya?

Aboji kemudian menarik baju Yunho yang membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan.

Seakan tersadar oleh pandangan aboji kearah Jaejoong tadi, Yoochun langsung maju mendekati Yunho dan aboji, ia sampai lupa hendak memperkenalkan Jaejoongie.

Saking _Crowded_nya keadaan tadi, Ia sampai lupa ia tadi datang bersama dengan Jaejoong. '_Bodoh!'_ Runtuknya dalam hati.

"Aboji, itu…." Yoochun hendak menjelaskan siapa Jaejoong.

"Ye aboji, igo nae yeojachingu, (Iya ayah, itu adalah pacar saya,)" potong Yunho.

Yoochun, Junsu, dan semua orang kaget dengan pernyataan Yunho barusan. Hanya Jaejoong masih saja santai, ia tidak tahu yang dimaksud nae _yeojachingu_ oleh songsaengnimnya itu adalah dirinya. Ia kira '_nae_ _yeojachingu'_ Yunho songsaengnim adalah wanita cantik di sebelahnya yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi.

Ya, tanpa Jaejoong duga, ternyata orang yang dibilang sahabat oleh eonni dan oppanya di mobil tadi adalah Yunho songsaengnim, songsaengnimnya di sekolah. Songsaengnim yang sangat populer di sekolah, bahkan Heechul sampai tergila-gila pada songsangnimnya ini dan memanggilnya songsaengnim 'ganteng', yang membuat Jaejoong menghela nafas jengah setiap kali mendengarnya.

Berita yang menurut Jaejoong sebuah gosip yang dibahas oleh Heechul kemarin memang benar adanya. Yunho songsaengnim sudah memiliki yeojachingu, '_Kasian sekali Saera songsaengnim, sia-sia sudah usahanya mengejar Yunho songsaengnim selama ini_', lalu Jaejoong melihat 'pacar' Yunho songsaeng yang sedang berdiri tepat di sebelah kirinya. _'Hmmm wanita yang cantik, anggun dan keibuan.' _Batinnya.

"Nama…. Siapa?" kata aboji terbata. Dapat Yunho lihat senyuman tersungging di bibir aboji. Akhirnya aboji dapat tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Namanya…." Sial! Yunho lupa menanyakan nama perempuan itu. diapun melirik Yoochun.

"Jaejoong, aboji. Dia adal…(_ah_)" kata Yoochun ingin memperkenalkan keponakannya ini pada aboji.

"Iya, namanya Jaejoong." Potong Yunho lagi.

Kamar berukuran sangat besar itu menjadi lebih sunyi seketika. Tanpa ada yang mengetahui. Takdir sudah menggariskan bahwa ini akan terjadi.

Jaejoong diam. Dia masih asik dengan pikirannya sendiri. _'Ohh, nama yeojachingu Yunho songsaeng ini adalah Jaejoong toh, nama yang persis denganku,'_ batin Jaejoong sambil terus memperhatikan wanita yang tengah berusaha menenangkan bayi yang ada dalam gendongannya yang sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahnya, terkadang tatapan mereka bertemu dan kemudian saling melempar senyum kikuk.

Keadaan canggung di ruangan tersebut terpecahkan oleh suara pintu, seorang perawat masuk, "Waktunya pasien istirahat. Silahkan para pengunjung untuk keluar dari ruangan."

"Aboji… Ingin istirahat… Keluarlah." Aboji menyuruh semua orang keluar, masih dengan suaranya yang kecil, namun dengan gerakan tangan semua orang mengerti apa yang aboji maksud.

Kemudian satu persatu pengunjung pamit keluar. Semua orang, kecuali Jaejoong, mencium aboji, termasuk si '_yeojachingu'_ Yunho songsaengnim.

Jaejoong yang keluar pertama, disusul oleh '_yeojachingu'_ Yunho _songsaengnim_, lalu seorang laki-laki yang tidak Jaejoong kenal, lalu Junsu _eonni_ dan terakhir Yoochun _oppa_ dan Yunho _songsaengnim_.

"Maksudmu apa berkata begitu? Hah?!" bentak Yoochun kepada Yunho _songsaengnim_ ketika pintu ruangan tertutup.

"Dia itu lumayan cantik, lumayanlah untuk menjadi pendampingku," jawab Yunho sedikit berbisik. Namun terdengar oleh Jaejoong yang berdiri paling dekat dengan pintu. _'Cih! Oppa apa-apaan sih mengurusi urusan orang lain? Biarkan sajalah Yunho songsaeng mau berpacaran dengan siapapun, bahkan dengan seseorang yang sudah memiliki anak. Sah-sah saja.'_

"Tapi…." Yoochun hendak berbicara namun seseorang memotongnya.

"Oppa, kami pamit pulang dulu, Jiyoung sudah terlalu lama di rumah sakit, aku takut ia ikut sakit," kata Yunji pada Yunho sambil tersenyum ke arah Yoochun, karena ia merasa tidak enak harus memotong diskusi oppa dan sahabatnya ini.

'_Nah lo, 'yeojachingu' Yunho songsaengnim ngambek! Oppa sih! Terang-terangan bilang ga sukanya…' _batin Jaejoong. Ia sampai heran sendiri kenapa ia begitu tertarik pada kisah percintaan songsaengnimnya ini. Biasanya dia kan cuek. Aneh.

Kemudian Yunji mencium oppanya dan memeluk Yoochun oppa dan Junsu eonni, begitu pula dengan laki-laki yang menurut Jaejoong cukup manis, ia ikut berpamitan pada semua orang di sini. _'Gilaaaa… Yunho songsaengnim dicium…'_ komentar Jaejoong setelah melihat adegan cium pipi sang _yeojachingu_ dan Yunho_ songsaengnim, 'Jika teman-temannya melihat ini, pasti semua orang akan heboh!'_

Ketika hendak melintas tepat di depan Jaejoong wanita yang Ia ketahui bernama sama dengannya itu hanya tersenyum, dan tentu saja dibalas dengan senyum oleh Jaejoong.

"Tapi dia keponakanku, Jaeeeeeee-yaa….." kata Yoochun kemudian setelah Yunji dan Youngmin berjalan beberapa langkah meninggalkan mereka. Terdengar sangat frustasi.

'_Hah? Keponakan? Wanita anggun itu keponakan Yoochun oppa? Kok aku ga tau yah?_'

Tiba-tiba Junsu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, kemudian tersenyum ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersipu lalu menunduk malu karena ketahuan sedang menguping pembicaraan oppa dan temannya.

"Dan masih sekolah!" tambah Yoochun.

"Masih sekolah?" Yunho membeo. Ia kira memang perempuan itu adalah orang yang dibawa sabahatnya untuk dijodohkan dengannya. Walau jauh dibandingkan Ahra, jelas Ahra kan model kelas internasional. Tapi perempuan ini lumayan manis lah. Dengan wajah imut, pipi bersemu merah, imut, cantik secara bersamaan, serta rambut lurus sebahu yang digerai membuatnya semakin anggun.

'_Tapi apa yang barusan didengarnya? Masih sekolah? Hah! Yang benar saja!' _batin Yunho, '_Yoochun kira aku pedofil apa? Kenapa membawa anak dibawah umur!'_

"Iya, masih sekolah, kelas 3 SMA! Kau puas?" Yoochun melepas kekesalannya pada sahabatnya ini. "Dan yang kutahu dia itu salah satu muridmu. Masa tidak kenal?"

'_Eh, kok jadi aneh gini sih ngomongnya.' _Jaejoong masih saja menguping. Ia semakin bingung, sebenarnya siapa yang dibicarakan oleh oppa dan sahabatnya ini.

"Bukan dia yang mau dijodohkan denganku?" tanya Yunho polos.

"Bodoh! Sudah kubilang. Ahra tidak bisa datang dalam waktu dekat!" Yoochun memukul kepala Yunho.

"Kukira kau mencari yang lain…."

"Dia keponakanku. Mana sudi aku menjodohkannya padamu! Kami baru saja mengunjungi makam sepupuku, appanya Jaejoong! Karena hari ini adalah peringatan kematiannya. Dan kami tidak sempat memulangkannya ke rumah. Jadi kuajak saja! Gila kali yah! Menjodohkanmu dengan keponakanku!"

'_Aku semakin bingung. Kok kayaknya aku bakal kena masalah besar sebentar lagi._' Jaejoong bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya.

Sementara itu Junsu makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Jaejoong. Firasatnya benar, akan ada masalah menimpa keponakanannya ini.

"Joongie!" panggil Yoochun. Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah oppanya itu. "Kesini!"

Jaejoong kemudian berjalan menghampiri Yoochun.

"Kau masih tak kenal? Ini Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong. Muridmu." Kata Yoochun sambil menarik Jaejoong dan dihadapkan pada Jaejoong.

"Masih tidak ingat? Dia yang kemarin memenangkan olimpiade kimia!"

Mata Yunho melotot. Mempertajam penglihatannya. '_Jaejoong yang memenangkan olimpiade kimia? Berarti Jaejoong yang suka sekali tidur di waktu pelajarannya. Jaejoong yang sering tidak memperhatikan penjelasannya, tapi nilainya selalu sempurna. Jaejoong yang misterius. Jaejoong yang hanya memiliki satu sahabat. Jaejoong yang antisosial. Tunggu, memang berapa Jaejoong yang ada di sekolahnya? Hanya satu. Iya, hanya ada satu nama Kim Jaejoong! Dan kenapa sekarang jadi cantik begini? Melepas kacamata, memakai dress, dan menggerai rambutnya membuatnya berbeda!_'

"Anniyeong, Yunho songsaengnim…" sapa Jaejoong kikuk. Merasa aneh menyapa seseorang yang sudah ada dari tadi. Kemana saja tadi? Kenapa sampai lupa menyapa. '_Bodoh kau, Joongie!_'

**TBC_**

Permasalahan baru dimulai, semoga ga keleyengan ya baca part ini yang super panjang.

Yunjae moment-nya belum keliatan, soalnya baru di-part ini mereka 'dipertemukan', mungkin akan keliatan di-part-part depan. Jika sesuai rencana, masih akan ada beberapa part lagi sebelum part terakhir, semoga ga bosen yaaa..

Oia, terima kasih yaaaa yang udah Follow, Favorit, dan review..

See you~ ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**thefate**

-Review-

"_Dia keponakanku. Mana sudi aku menjodohkannya padamu! Kami baru saja mengunjungi makam sepupuku, appanya Jaejoong! Karena hari ini adalah peringatan kematiannya. Dan kami tidak sempat memulangkannya ke rumah. Jadi kuajak saja! Gila kali yah! Menjodohkanmu dengan keponakanku!" kata Yoochun emosi._

This is…..

**The Fate **Part 4

Author: kha_hyun

Main Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Kim Heechul

Other Cast: Kim Hyunjoong, ext

Disclaimer: mereka semua, *nunjuk-nunjuk cast* bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya dong! :p

**thefate**

'_Kau gila Yunho! Mengencani muridmu sendiri? Tidak ada yang lebih gila dari hal itu! dan lagi anak itu adalah keponakan sahabatmu sendiri? Kau sangat pintar merusak semuanya! Daebak!_'

"…Jung Yunho songsaengnim!" suara melengking seorang perempuan menyadarkan Yunho dari pikirannya yang kusut.

"Aaah, ye?"

"Kau mau sampai kapan berdiri di situ? Sudah beberapa kupanggil, masih saja diam seperti patung. Tidak masuk kelas?" kata Saera ketika melihat teman sesama gurunya ini berdiri mematung di balik pintu kantor.

"Apa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi?" tanya Saera, ia khawatir melihat keadaan Yunho kini, kusut, seperti banyak pikiran.

"_Nan_ _Gweanchana_." Jawab Yunho sekedarnya.

"_Jeongmal_?" Saera sangat penasaran, tak biasanya pujaan hatinya ini terlihat seburuk ini.

"Sudahlah! Bisa minggir tidak? Aku mau lewat!" Yunho membentak Saera.

'_Tidak biasanya Yunho bersikap kasar seperti ini. Ini pasti ada yang tidak beres,' _batin Saera.

"Maafkan aku." Saera sangat tidak enak karena membuat mood Yunho menjadi lebih buruk.

"Bukan salahmu. Maaf telah membentakmu. Ini sepenuhnya salahku." Yunho membungkuk meminta maaf lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Saera.

**thefate**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Yunho masuk kelas. Setelah beberapa hari izin, karena harus terus mengontrol keadaan aboji yang belum stabil dan juga karena ia harus kembali bekerja di perusahaan, menggantikan aboji.

Sampai saat ini, hubungannya dengan Yoochun masih renggang. Yoochun sangat _overprotective_ terhadap Jaejoong. Ia bahkan tidak ingin Yunho melanjutkan sandiwara ini walau hanya untuk beberapa bulan.

Yoochun tidak peduli dengan kesehatan aboji yang belum cukup stabil, Yoochun hanya merasa kesehatan aboji sebagai alasan dibalik tameng keegoisan milik Yunho.

Yoochun merasa Yunho malas berurusan dengan 'mencari pacar', Yoochun berpikir bahwa Yunho egois karena dengan Yunho memacari Jaejoong semua akan lebih praktis, Aboji akan senang -karena Yunho memiliki kekasih- kemudian Ia akan sembuh. Sementara hal itu akan membuat masa depan jaejoong menjadi kacau atau bahkan berdampak buruk. Yoochun merasa Yunho ingin memanfaatkan kepolosan Jaejoong. Bisa saja Yunho akan menelantarkan bahkan menyakiti Jaejoong suatu saat nanti.

Yoochun bukan tak ingin membantu Yunho, bukan, sungguh. Yoochun bahkan rela untuk repot-repot menyisir seluruh kenalan wanitanya demi mencarikan wanita cantik yang menurutnya cocok untuk Yunho. Namun pilihan wanita itu bukan Jaejoong. Bagi Yoochun Jaejoong segalanya, Ia hanya akan menyerahkan Jaejoong pada orang yang tepat dan waktu yang tepat. Tentu saja, Yoochun memikirkan masa depan Jaejoong, ia takut, takut membuat Jaejoong terluka.

…

"_Kau gila Yunho -ya!"Yoochun berteriak pada sahabatnya._

"_Sudah terlanjur. Tidak dapat dihindari. Kau mau aboji mendapatkan serangan jantung lagi? Kau yang gila kalau begitu!" Yunho tak kalah frustasinya dari Yoochun. Ia kalut, harus bagaimana lagi menyelesaikan masalah ini._

"_Kau yang gila! Joongie masih sekolah. Bahkan usianya baru saja 17 tahun!" Yoochun berteriak kencang dan menunjuk tepat di depan muka Yunho. "Kau…!" kalimat itu terhenti, Yoochun tidak dapat meneruskan kalimatnya. _

_Yoochun kesal, bagaimana caranya agar Yunho mengerti. _

_Segala cara. Dari mulai memaksa Go Ahra kembali ke Korea dan melanjutkan karier di sini, atau mencarikan wanita yang cocok dengan Yunho yang tinggal di Korea. Atau bahkan membujuk Junsu untuk berbicara pada Yunho dan pada akhirnya Junsu menyatakan menyerah. Segala cara ia coba, namun Yunho tetap ingin meneruskan sandiwara ini._

_Alasan Yunho hanya satu, ia sudah terlanjur berbicara pada aboji, Ia tidak dapat mencabut pernyataannya begitu saja, ia tidak ingin penyakit abojinya kambuh. Itu saja._

…

Masih jelas pertengkaran terakhirnya dengan Yoochun beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan semenjak itu pula Yunho dan Yoochun belum sekalipun bertemu dan bertegur sapa.

Yoochun masih secara rutin mengunjungi aboji di rumah sakit, namun Yoochun selalu melakukannya ketika Yunho tidak ada. Ia malas bertengkar dengan sahabatnya itu. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini aboji selalu menanyakan perihal Jaejoong yang masih dianggap aboji sebagai _yeojachingu_ putranya itu.

Sampai sejauh ini yang Yoochun tahu, aboji sudah tahu hampir semua informasi tentang Jaejoong, aboji menganggap hal yang wajar jika selama ini Yunho menutupi kisah cintanya, karena menganggap Jaejoong masih kanak-kanak, karena masih berusia 17 tahun, murid Yunho di sekolah. Dan yang membuat aboji lebih senang lagi adalah saat ia tahu bahwa gadis itu masih kerabat Yoochun. Jadi dia tidak khawatir tentang asal usulnya. Hal itu semua disesali Yoochun, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi.

Semua informasi tersebut tentu saja bukan dari mulut tiga sekawan itu, karena ketiganya masih saja tutup mulut, aboji mendapatkan semua informasi itu dari sekertarisnya. Sepertinya aboji menyelidiki Jaejoong diam-diam beberapa waktu ini. Itu hal yang aboji katakan kemarin ketika Yoochun mengunjunginya.

Semua pihak, baik itu Yoochun, Yunho, maupun Jaejoong seperti menghadapi buah simalakama, dilematis. Disatu sisi, aboji berangsur-angsur membaik dengan adanya informasi itu, apalagi Jaejoong sepertinya sudah seperti menantu idaman bagi aboji, menantu yang ia tunggu selama ini, yang ia idamkan untuk menjadi pendamping putra sulungnya. Disatu sisi yang lainnya semua pihak tidak ingin menyakiti Jaejoong, juga tidak ingin merusak hubungan persahabatan yang selama ini terjalin.

Kembali pada Yunho saat ini, sekarang ia sedang mengajar, namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ia sangat tidak fokus dihari pertama ia kembali masuk kelas.

Suara kursi yang didorong dengan kasar menyadarkan lamunannya. Seorang gadis dengan tatapan tajam menuju kearahnya. Oh bukan, gadis itu bukan menuju ke arahnya, namu ia hendak keluar ternyata. Seperti biasa. Jaejoong akan keluar kelas jika ia merasa pelajarannya menjemukan. Dan tadi memang ia sangat kaku, Yunho akui itu.

Hari ini Yunho tidak menyiapkan sama sekali materi apa yang akan ia sampaikan, Yunho hanya membaca dari _slide_ yang sudah ia buat di awal tahun pelajaran. Hanya membaca, tidak sama sekali berniat menjelaskan.

Yunho kemudian tersenyum melihat sikap Jaejoong. '_Ia bersikap seperti biasanya. Bersikap acuh dan cuek. Kejadian beberapa hari ini tidak mempengaruhi sifatnya di sekolah._' Batin Yunho sambil terus melihat ujung punggung Jaejoong yang perlahan hilang di balik pintu.

Gadis itu masih menjalani hidupnya dengan baik beberapa hari ini, dengan kacamata dan rambut diikat rendah. Sangat sederhana. Namun kini Yunho tahu, dibalik sifat cuek dan sederhananya, Jaejoong memiliki kepribadian yang menarik. '_Aaaaah memikirkan apa aku ini!_'

Tanpa ada sadar seisi kelas menjadi hening. Para murid terlihat syok melihat sikap Jaejoong yang kembali seperti dulu, padahal beberapa bulan ini Jaejoong cukup jinak dan tidak banyak berulah, namun kenapa lagi ini? _Bad girl Jaejoong is back._ Itu kira-kira isi pikiran anak-anak teman sekelas Jaejoong.

**thefate**

"Kenapa keluar kelas lagi? Bukannya akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menjadi murid yang baik?" Heechul berjalan pelan mendekati seorang gadis yang sedang berbaring di pojok _rooftop_ gedung sekolah mereka.

"Dan kau kembali ke _rooftop_ ini, ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" lanjut Heechul.

Jaejoong hanya diam. Heechul memutuskan ikut duduk di samping Jaejoong. Ia tidak peduli jika nanti Jaejoong mengusirnya atau bahkan memakinya -karena sepertinya mood sahabatnya itu sedang buruk-. Ia ingin menjadi sahabat yang baik, itu saja. Ia kemudian ikut memejamkan matanya. Berusaha memahami apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya ini.

"Kau tahu, tadi Yunho songsaengnim kaget melihat sifat pemberontakmu muncul kembali. Ia bahkan terus saja memandang punggungmu sampai kau hilang di balik pintu." Heechul mencoba berkomunikasi dengan _ice princess _di sebelahnya itu.

Jaejoong masih bisu. Menikmati semilir angin yang menyentuh wajahnya. Menenangkan.

"Ada apasih? Oia sudah lama aku tak melihatmu membawa buku kedokteran yang kau banggakan it…(u)"

"Bisa diam tidak? Aku mengantuk!" Jaejoong membentak Heechul, ia memotong kalimat yang belum sempurna keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu. Lalu kembali diam.

"Kau menganggapku sahabat, kan? Jika iya…"

"Iya, kau sahabatku! Satu-satunya sahabat yang mau menemaniku. Tapi, tidak semua masalah yang kuhadapi harus kubagi denganmu, kan? Jadi, jika kau masih ingin bersahabat denganku, lebih baik kau diam! Dan simpan energimu untuk menghafal _grammar_ yang nanti akan di ujikan, oke?" Heechul hanya dapat diam dan memajukan bibirnya mendengar kalimat yang panjang yang dengan mulus keluar dari bibir pedas Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sangat tahu kelamahan Heechul, ia tahu bagaimana supaya Heechul berhenti mengoceh -dalam rangka membuatnya nyaman-. Heechul tidak terlalu pandai dalam pelajaran bahasa asing, bahasa Inggris salah satunya, dan mengingatkan Heechul akan ujian diakhir sesi sekolah nanti membuatnya terdiam dan meredam semua kata yang akan dikatakannya tadi.

Tidak ada yang dapat Jaejoong lakukan untuk menenangkan dirinya selain menyendiri di _rooftop_ gedung sekolah ini. Jika ia memiliki masalah, _rooftop_ inilah yang menjadi saksi bisu. Tak jarang Jaejoong menangis di sini. Namun tidak untuk kali ini, masalah ini bukan untuk ia tangisi, terlebih jika ada Heechul di sisinya.

Heechul memiliki sifat _overprotective _terhadap Jaejoong, sama seperti halnya Yoochun oppanya. Jaejoong tidak mau orang-orang yang ia sayangi justru menderita karenanya.

Alasan mengapa Jaejoong kembali menjadi pembangkang di kelas? Apalagi jika bukan masalah yang kemarin? Hanya masalah itu yang memenuhi seluruh pikirannya saat ini. Melihat bagaimana frustasinya Yoochun oppa bersikeras melarang Yunho songsaengnim menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai '_yeojachingu'_nya.

Juga melihat Junsu eonni yang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya, dan Junsu menjadi lebih sering mengecek keadaannya di kamar, membuat privasinya agak terganggu.

Juga memikirkan nasibnya, kenapa ia bisa terlibat dalam masalah yang cukup besar ini.

Sehari setelah kejadian 'salah orang' di rumah sakit itu, Junsu eonni akhirnya menceritakan semuanya. Sedetail-detailnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Yoochun oppa tentu saja, karena Yoochun menganggap Jaejoong tidak seharusnya berada dalam masalah ini. Yoochun oppa bersikeras tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah melibatkan Jaejoong dalam masalah ini. Dan karena alasan itulah Yoochun oppa merasa tidak perlu menceritakan apapun pada Jaejoong.

Junsu eonni bercerita dari awal, apa hubungan ia, Yoochun oppa dengan Yunho _saenim_ dan keluarganya, sampai sedekat apa hubungan mereka. Bercerita tentang penyakit aboji yang sudah sangat lama diderita. Kemudian cerita mengapa keluarga Yunho, khususnya abojinya, meminta Junsu dan Yoochun untuk mencarikan Yunho pasangan. Dan yang terakhir dan terpenting adalah bagaimana kejadian dramatis di rumah sakit itu terjadi.

Semua kata-kata Junsu eonni masih terekam dengan jelas dalam benak Jaejoong. Berputar-putar membentuk pusaran yang semakin lama semakin besar dan siap memporak porandakan seluruh isi otaknya. "Aaaarrrrghhhhhhhh!"

"_Wae_?" Heechul kaget mendengar jeritan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba itu, ia bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian memandang sahabatnya itu.

"_Nan_ _gwaenchana_..." jawab Jaejoong tak bersemangat.

Seperti biasa, jika sedang menghadapi suatu masalah Jaejoong selalu memendamnya sendiri dan Heechul dengan setia selalu berada di sisinya, tanpa menuntut Jaejoong untuk bercerita. Heechul hanya ingin Jaejoong tahu, bahwa seorang sahabat bukan hanya untuk saling berbagi masalah, tapi juga menemaninya ketika ia merasa sendirian..

_Kreeenggggggggggggggggggggg!_

"Ah! Bel sudah berbunyi. Ayo masuk!" Heechul menarik tangan Jaejoong, mau tak mau akhirnya Jaejoong mengikuti langkah Heechul menuju kelas berikutnya, kelas bahasa.

**thefate**

Suara bel pulang telah berkumandang. Murid-murid langsung meninggalkan kelas, namun hari ini Jaejoong tidak berniat untuk pulang cepat. Ia masih ingin di luar rumah. Ia masih enggan pulang dengan suasana rumah yang sangat tidak kondusif.

Ditemani Heechul, Jaejoong pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah, perpustakaan sekolahnya mereka memang masih buka sampai pukul 8 malam. Terlebih ketika musim ujian seperti ini, perpustakaan menjadi tempat favorit bagi banyak siswa, dan biasanya akan tutup lebih malam. Sudah hampir satu jam Jaejoong di sini -perpustakaan-. Namun belum ada satupun buku yang menarik perhatiannya. Sedari tadi ia hanya membalik-balikan setiap helai kertas pada buku tebal di hadapannya. Begitu pula dengan Heechul, bahkan sekarang ia sudah tenggelam dalam mimpi indahnya.

Melihat Heechul terlelap, Jaejoong menjadi kasihan padanya, seharusnya saat ini Heechul sudah berada di kamar, di atas kasur nyamannya, bukan tertidur dengan posisi menelungkup di meja dengan berbantalkan kamus besar. Dengan terpaksa Jaejoong membangunkan Heechul dan menyuruhnya pulang. Namun Heechul lagi-lagi menolak. Entah kenapa, Jaejoong pikir Heechul ini memiliki sifat sama seperti dirinya, keras kelapa.

Namun Jaejoong tak habis akal, ia menelepon Siwon sunbae untuk menjemput anak ini, Siwon sunbae adalah kakak kelasnya yang sekarang sudah menjadi mahasiswa jurusan sastra, dia adalah _namjachingu_ Heechul. Selang beberapa lama, datanglah namja tampan, tinggi dan berkharisma dengan senyum menawan -pria idaman Heechul- di hadapan Jaejoong.

"_Annyeong sunbae_, maaf merepotkanmu." Jaejoong membungkuk dan melambaikan tangan ketika mobil yang membawa sahabatnya itu pergi. Tadi Heechul diangkat masih dalam posisi tidur oleh Siwon sunbae menuju mobilnya. Jaejoong tahu dengan jelas kebiasaan Heechul yang jika sedang lelah akan sulit dibangunkan. Anak itu!

Selepas kepergian Siwon, Heechul, dan mobil kerennya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk kembali ke perpustakaan. Melanjutkan kegiatan merenung sambil membuka-buka lembaran buku tanpa minat. "Aaaah, aku sendiri akhirnya…." Gumam Jaejoong lirih. Hari ini Jaejoong memang meminta untuk tidak dijemput supir, dengan alasan ia merindukan pulang menggunakan bis. Bohong tentu saja.

Setelah merasa puas mengacuhkan buku yang dia ambil dari raknya, Jaejoongpun memutuskan melenggang pergi menuju gerbang sekolahnya, seraya berfikir akan kemana dia hari ini. Tempat yang bisa menenangkan pikirannya yang kusut. Sekarang, pikirannya sungguh sangat penat. _'Hmmmm, sepertinya sungai Han menjadi pilihan yang lumayan._' Gumamnya sambil menendang-nendang batu kerikil di sepanjang jalan setapak menuju gerbang sekolahnya itu.

"Joongie… bisa kita berbicara sebentar?"

"Eh?" Jaejoong kaget mendengar suara yang sepertinya menyapanya tadi. Siapa? Setelah Jaejoong memutar badan 45 derajat terlihatlah sosok lelaki tampan sedang bersandar pada mobilnya, jaraknya lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, jadi wajahnya samar. "Sepertinya kenal," kata Jaejoong pelan, bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sosok itu mendekat membuat sosoknya menjadi semakin jelas di mata Jaejoong. '_Yunho songsaengnim_' gumam Jaejoong seraya mundur beberapa langkah, tidak baik terlihat mengobrol dengan laki-laki ini dengan jarak yang sangat dekat saat sekolah masih ramai, apalagi laki-laki itu adalah orang paling banyak fansnya di sekolah, Jaejoong masih sayang nyawanya.

"Joongie…" Panggil Yunho melihat Jaejoong malah melangkah mundur.

"Ne, songsaengnim?" jawab Jaejoong. Singkat. Padat.

"Bisaaa… Kita berbicara? Hanya sebentar. Sepertinya ada yang harus diluruskan." Yunho terlihat ragu diawal kalimatnya, melihat perubahan raut muka Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada yang perlu diluruskan, songsaengnim." Jawab Jaejoong kalem.

"Ada...! Maka dari itu, bisakah kita mencari tempat untuk berbicara? Tidak enak jika kita mengobrol dengan keadaan seperti ini." Yunho berusaha mendekat, namun lagi-lagi Jaejoong mundur.

"Tidak bisa, _saem_. Dan permisi, saya sudah sangat telat pulang." Jaejoong hendak berjalan, oh bukan jaejoong hendak berlari, menjauhi Yunho.

"Kalau begitu kuantar pulang." Yunho buru-buru mencengkram tangan Jaejoong sebelum usaha melarikan diri Jaejoong berhasil.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya melihat tepat di mata Yunho dan menghempaskan lengannya. "_Siro_! Ah." Namun tenaganya kalah oleh tenaga orang yang menggenggamnya. Maka dengan pasrah tanpa perlawanan dirinya diseret menuju kursi penumpang dalam mobil hitam mengkilap itu.

"Diam. Dan jangan mencoba kabur!" bentak Yunho ketika melihat Jaejoong hendak membuka pintu kembali. Jaejoongpun mengurungkan niatnya. '_Baiklah, kita lihat apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh songsaengnim kali ini._'

Dengan terburu-buru Yunho berlari menuju kursi pengemudi. Menghidupkan mobil. Kemudian mobil _sport_ keluaran terbaru itu berjalan dengan santai keluar gerbang sekolah. Namun beberapa meter kemudian mobil ditepikan kembali. "Kau mau menggodaku?" tanya Yunho.

"Eh?" jelas terlihat kekagetan di wajah Jaejoong.

"Bisa memakai sabuk pengaman sendiri, kan?" jawab Yunho melihat wajah penuh tanda tanya Jaejoong. "Atau kau memang ingin aku yang memakaikannya?" Yunhopun membuka sabuk pengamannya lalu tersenyum _pervert _ke arah Jaejoong.

"Ti… tidak usah! Aku bisa sendiri!" jawab Jaejoong ketus sambil memakai sabuk pengamannya sendiri. '_Cih! Dasar ahjussii gila! Tua! Pervert! Menakutkan! Yadong! Mesum! Tak bermoral!_' Jaejoong sibuk memaki lelaki yang kembali sibuk mengemudi di sampingnya itu.

Jaejoong terus saja memaki dalam hatinya, menyebutkan segala jenis makian yang ia ketahui sepanjang perjalanan, sampai mobil berhenti di sebuah lahan parkir restauran Jepang.

Seseorang telah membukakan pintu untuknya. '_Eh? Cepat sekali jalannya._' Jaejoong merasa heran karena setahunya beberapa detik yang lalu songsaengnimnya ini masih duduk di kursi pengemudi, tapi kenapa sekarang sudah membukakan pintu untuknya?

"Mau keluar tidak?" tanya Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang diam saja tak kunjung keluar mobil.

"Mau apa? Kenapa harus di sini? Kenapa tidak berbicara di mobil saja?"

"Kau mau kita berbicara berdua denganku? Hanya berdua? Di mobil?" tanya Yunho balik sambil memberi tekanan disetiap kata. "Oke baiklah!" ketika hendak menutup pintu kembali, lengan Jaejoong menahan pintu agar pintu mobil itu terbuka kembali.

Dengan otak cemerlangnya Jaejoong dapat menangkap sinyal-sinyal tidak baik, "Tidak… Emm.. maksudku. Ya sudah lah, kita masuk saja!" dengan terpaksa Jaejoong turun dari mobil dan melangkah melewati Yunho masuk ke dalam restauran mewah itu.

Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong. '_Hmmm_,_ ini menarik!_' batinnya.

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong ketika pelayan memberikan booklet menu.

"Sesuatu yang dimasak dengan matang!" jawab Jaejoong tanpa membuka booklet menu.

"Sushi disini terkenal enak. Mau coba?" tanya Yunho namun dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Jaejoong.

"Minum?"

"Hot ocha." Jawab Jaejoong cepat. Jaejoong hanya tahu hot ocha, minuman yang sering dipesan oleh Heechul jika sedang di restauran Jepang. Padahal ia sangat ingin es krim, sesuatu yang bisa menurunkan panas di kepalanya, namun ia merasa malas untuk meminta hal itu pada Yunho.

"Oke, satu porsi mie udon dan satu set salmon sashimi serta dua hot ocha," kata Yunho pada pelayan sembari tersenyum.

Pelayan yang kebetulan perempuan itupun tersipu melihat senyum mempesona Yunho.

'_Cih, bisa-bisanya om-om gendut genit ini tebar pesona disaat genting seperti ini' _batin Jaejoong.

Setelah pelayan pergi membawa pesanan Yunho, kondisi meja Yunho dan Jaejoong menjadi sepi. Keduanya hanya terdiam. Jaejoong malah menerawang, pandangannya tertuju pada taman di luar rumah makan dengan _design_ mewah tersebut, mereka memang duduk tepat di sebelah jendela kaca besar. Sedangkan Yunho hanya terdiam memperhatikan piring dan sendok di hadapannya tanpa minat. Mereka tetap diam terjebak dalam lamunan dan pikirannya masing-masing sampai makanan yang mereka pesan datang.

**thefate**

**thefate**

"Kami sudah membicarakan ini, dan sepakat untuk menjalani apa yang sudah terjadi." Kata Yunho kepada Yoochun dan Junsu ketika mengantar Jaejoong pulang.

"Joongie, masuk kamar, sekarang!" bentak Yoochun. Entahlah, Yoochun sudah tersulut emosinya ketika melihat Jaejoong pulang diantar Yunho. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah 'kejadian itu', dan sepertinya aura-aura emosi masih terlihat di sekitar Yoochun.

Pastinya Yoochun bukan emosi kepada Jaejoong, ia emosi kepada Yunho, ia sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak, terlebih Jaejoong sepertinya sudah mengobrol -dan bisa saja sudah dipengaruhi oleh Yunho- apalagi mendengar kalimat yang Yunho barusan katakan. Suaranya terpengaruh emosi, emosi yang ia keluarkan menjadi salah sasaran, menjadi membentak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya diam dan menuruti apa yang diperintah Yoochun. Dalam hatinya, sebenarnya ingin tetap disana, di ruang tamu bersama ketiga orang lainnya. Namun, Jaejoong mengkerut setelah melihat aura menakutkan dari Yoochun oppanya.

"Kau mau apa lagi, Yunho-ya?" kata Yoochun pada sahabatnya sesaat setelah Jaejoong menutup pintu kamarnya. Emosinya sudah turun, ia menyadari kesalahannya tadi. Ia tak ingin semua menjadi kacau karena emosinya.

Beruntung malam ini Yoochun dan Junsu sudah berada di rumah, jadi Yunho dapat langsung membicarakan semua yang sudah ia sepakati dengan Jaejoong tadi sore.

"Aku tahu, ini akan membuatmu marah, tapi dengarkanlah penjelasanku dulu, ok?" Yunho tidak dapat memandang wajah kedua sahabatnya. Ia hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Semut di bawah meja?" tanya Yoochun. Ia gatal untuk tidak komentar mengenai gelagat Yunho yang terus saja menunduk tak berani manatapnya. Jika tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini, mungkin mereka sudah tertawa-tawa bersenda gurau seperti pertemuan-pertemuan selayaknya sahabat lama.

Junsu mulai tersenyum melihat suaminya sudah bisa bercanda ditengah keadaan yang sempat tegang tadi. Junsu merasa lega, jika sudah mulai mencair suasana hatinya, Yoochun dapat menyelesaikan masalah dengan baik. Pasti. Ia sangat yakin dengan sifat dewasa suaminya.

Mendengar sindiran Yoochun, Yunho langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yoochun tepat pada matanya. Terlihat sinar mata yang kelelahan dari mata itu. Yunho jadi merasa sangat tidak enak karena begitu banyak menyusahkan sahabat yang sangat mengerti dirinya itu.

"Jangan memandangku dengan pandangan menuduh begitu, di sini sekarang yang seharusnya memadang dengan tatapan seperti itu adalah aku…." Yoochun lama-lama merasa risih dengan tatapan Yunho.

"Aku tahu, aku salah…" Yunho memulai ceritanya.

"Iya, semua tahu. Kau yang salah. Salah besar." Komentar Yoochun memotong kalimat Yunho, Yunho lalu menunduk. Melihat keadaan Yunho yang terintimidasi Junsu langsung menyikut dengan suaminya. Memperingatkan dirinya agar tidak menyela kata-kata Yunho dan membiarkan Yunho mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Tadi, kami sudah mengobrol…." Kata Yunho kemudian, setelah beberapa detik terdiam. "Kami sepakat untuk berpacaran."

"Berpacaran?" ulang Yoochun. Kemudian Yoochun dan Junsu saling pandang. Mereka berdua tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran sahabatnya ini juga apa yang dipikirkan Jaejoong.

"Iya, kami…."

"Tapi Jaejoong masih kecil!" Yoochun tidak rela keponakannya menjadi korban yang menderita akibat ulah dirinya juga sahabatnya ini. Yoochun bersikap seolah menjadi orangtua Jaejoong di sini, memang sudah seharusnya itulah sifat yang harus Yoochun ambil sebagai wali dari Jaejoong.

"Yun…." Junsu memandang Yunho minta pengertian. Ia kemudian mengelus tangan Yoochun, ia berusaha menenangkan suaminya. Suasana kembali tegang.

"Ini sudah terlanjur terjadi, anggaplah ini sebuah takdir bahwa kita memang tidak dapat dipisahkan. Kita dari sahabat menjadi saudara." Kata Yunho berusaha mencairkan suasana. Namun nampaknya gagal.

"Kau boleh mengambil seluruh hartaku. Asal jangan Jaejoong!" bentak Yoochun. "Kau mau gadis seperti apa? Aku carikan! Sampai ke ujung duniapun akan aku cari. Kau mau seperti apa?" Yoochun mulai frustasi. Ia takut dianggap tidak dapat menjaga Jaejoong. Ia takut mempertanggungjawabkan sikapnya jika ia gegabah menyetujui sikap Yunho.

"Kau tahu kan aboji seperti apa?" kata Yunho kemudian. Yunho tidak dapat lagi menatap wajah Yoochun. Ia merasa sangat tidak enak. Ketiganya tahu, sangat faham malah, bagaimana sifat aboji itu. Sangat keras dan gigih jika sudah menyukai satu hal. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang dapat membantahnya. Anaknya sekalipun.

"Aku dengar aboji sudah menyelidiki semua hal tentang Joongie," sambung Yunho, ia berusaha menjelaskan apa yang ada dipikirannya. "Dan kita sama-sama tahu jika kesehatan aboji sudah sangat kritis. Tidak ada yang dapat kita lakukan. Hanya mengharapkan keajaiban untuk membuat aboji kembali bisa beraktivitas seperti dulu lagi."

Aboji sudah tidak dapat berjalan, setengah tubuhnya mengalami kelumpuhan akibat serangan jantung beberapa hari yang lalu, tubuh aboji mulai dari bagian pinggang ke bawah sudah tidak bisa bergerak aktif. Sekarang hanya dapat berbaring di tempat tidur. Belum lagi jantung aboji sangat lemah. Yunho maupun Yunji dan seluruh keluarga harus siap jika suatu hari harus kehilangan orangtua tunggalnya itu. Ibu mereka memang sudah sejak lama meninggal.

"Yang dapat aku lakukan saat ini adalah membahagiakan aboji, aku bahkan sudah mulai masuk kedalam jajaran direksi perusahaan dan dengan berat hati meninggalkan sebagian kegiatan di sekolah dengan perlahan," Yunho terus berbicara dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Satu hal yang sangat susah untuk aku kabulkan hanya menikah. Dan karena kesalahan yang kulakukan kemarin, aku menarik masuk Jaejoong yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu masuk dalam masalah ini. Aku minta maaf untuk itu." kata Yunho masih dengan 'monolog'nya.

Yunho meremas tangannya kencang. Ia tahu, kata maaf saja tidak cukup karena kelakuannya itu. Kesalahan yang membuat seseorang masuk dalam masalah besar. Pernikahan. Bukankan pernikahan itu masalah besar? Masalah besar jika tidak ada cinta di dalamnya, seperti itulah pikiran Yunho.

"Namun, aku bisa berbuat apa? Aku tahu hanya meminta maaf saja sangat kurang. Tapi sekali lagi, aku harus bagaimana? Aku bahkan sudah berusaha menjelaskan pada aboji jika kejadian kemarin itu suatu kesalahan dan kebohongan. Tapi tahukah kau apa yang Aboji jawab? Aboji menjawab _'Aku sudah tahu. Tak masalah. Jika memang benar waktu itu kau berbohong. Aboji tetap akan menjodohkan kau dengan Joongie-ku,'_ terus aku harus bagaimana?" ada nada frustasi dari kalimat terakhir Yunho.

Baik Yoochun maupun Junsu sama-sama bingung, sikap apa yang harus mereka ambil. Antara ego sebagai pengganti orangtua dan rasa iba terhadap sahabat yang sedang dalam masalah. Banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada dalam pikiran ketiganya.

"Aku…. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuh Jaejoong," Yunho menjatuhkan dirinya dari kursi lalu berlutut dihadapan Yoochun. Matanya lurus menatap mata Yoochun menunjukan keseriusan.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Yun!" Yoochun sungguh frustasi, ia terus berusaha meredam amarahnya. "Menikah bukan hal untuk main-main! Lalu, jika kau tidak menyentuhnya atau jika setelah kau menikah aboji meninggal, kalian akan langsung bercerai? Begitu? _No! Big NO! Never!_ Tidak akan aku membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Joongie-ku."

"Bukan…. Bukan itu yang aku inginkan…" Yunho bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia sendiri bingung mau dibawa kemana hubungan ini selanjutnya. Tapi yang ia tahu, Ia akan mempertahankan pernikahanannya dengan atau tanpa cinta. Yang ia inginkan, menikah itu hanya sekali seumur hidupnya, jadi bagaimanapun nantinya ia akan berusaha bagaimana caranya agar pernikahannya kelak berhasil sampai ajal memisahkan dirinya dengan pasangan hidupnya nanti. Tapi untuk kasus sekarang, apakah bisa hal itu berlaku? Sampai saat ini Yunho belum menemukan jawabannya.

Junsu tidak enak melihat pemandangan ini, Junsu menarik Yunho untuk duduk kembali pada kursinya. Junsu kemudian hanya dapat terdiam menatap Yoochun agar suaminya itu dapat memutuskan yang terbaik. Sementara Yoochun hanya diam menatap mata Yunho.

"Akuu…." Yunho kembali berusaha mengeluarkan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka, seseorang berusaha masuk dalam suasana tegang di ruang keluarga milik keluarga Park tersebut. "Bisakah oppa dan eonni mengijinkan hubungan ini? Yunho _songsaengnim_ sudah berjanji tidak akan menghambat sekolah maupun masa depanku. Kami sudah membicarakan semuanya, aku _(jika nanti sudah menikah)_ masih dapat meneruskan sekolah dan lanjut kuliah karena pernikahan ini tertutup dengan rapih._ (Juga tidak akan ada hubungan yang lebih serius, karena Yunho songsaengnim sudah berjanji tidak akan menyakitiku -juga menyentuhku, jaejoong mengikuti jalannya perbincangan ketiga orang ini dari dalam kamar, dan ia sakit ketika Yunho berkata demikian_._)_" Jaejoong memotong pembicaraan tiga orang dewasa di ruangan besar di rumah Yoochun. Sebenarnya sedikit sakit dalam hatinya untuk mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

Menjalani pernikahan tanpa ada cinta, tanpa cinta seperti cinta eomma dan appa atau seperti cinta Yoochun dan Junsu, apakah ia bisa? Bahkan sampai sebulan yang lalu atau bahkan mungkin sampai sedetik sebelum masalah ini datang, pernikahan belum pernah ada dalam pikirannya. Jangankan pernikahan, pacaranpun Jaejoong belum pernah. Prioritas utamanya saat itu hanya kuliah. Bekerja. Hidup mandiri.

Sejak memasuki kamarnya tadi, Jaejoong terus memantau pembicaraan ketiganya, kamarnya kebetulan berada tak jauh dari ruangan tersebut, Jaejoong dapat dengan jelas mendengar apa yang sedang dibicarakan. Bukan berniat menguping, tapi pembicaraan tersebut membuat telinganya menjadi sangat sensitif dan dapat mendengar semuanya dengan jelas.

Ia memang sudah berbicara empat mata tadi saat makan di restauran Jepang. Kemudian Yunho mengantarnya pulang untuk menjelaskan maksud melamarnya secara resmi pada Yoochun dan Junsu, pasangan suami istri yang menjadi walinya sekarang ini.

"Joongie…." kata Junsu melihat Jaejoong keluar dari kamar. Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong dan menuntunnya ke sofa dan membiarkannya ikut dalam pembicaraan ini. Karena ini sedang membicarakan masa depannya. Tidak adil jika objek yang dibicarakan tidak diajak berdiskusi, pikir Junsu.

"Jadi, kapan kita menikah, _songsaengnim_?" kata Jaejoong. Seperti nada seorang anak menanyakan sekarang-kita-makan-apa-eomma? pada ibunya. Terdengar sangat santai tanpa beban. Begitulah sifat Jaejoong. Cuek. Namun dalam hatinya, ia sangat sensitif.

Baik Junsu, Yoochun maupun Yunho sontak melihat ke arah Jaejoong atas apa yang dilontarkan bibir mungil milik anak berusia hampir 18 tahun itu.

"Kapan?" ulang Jaejoong.

"Joongie…" potong Yoochun dengan wajah memohon, Ia sepertinya mengenal sifat ini, sifat Hyunjoong, sepupunya, menurun persis pada Jaejoong. Sifat keras kepala dan suka menolong, tanpa peduli keadaan dirinya sendiri, akan sakit atau bahagia nantinya.

"Oppa, sudahlah. Sepertinya memang takdirku untuk menikah cepat. Jika dipikir dengan akal sehat memang mustahil. Mulai dari bagaimana aku bisa terlibat dalam hubungan yang saling terbelit disini, antara pengajar dan muridnya, antara _samchoon_ (Paman) dan _sonsaengnim_ yang bersahabat, antara sahabat dan keluarganya yang sangat dekat bahkan sudah seperti saudara kandung, aboji Yunho songsaengnim yang sakit, pencarian jodoh oleh para sahabat, sampai aku bisa terlibat di dalamnya. Bukankah itu jalanan takdir? Tidak ada yang dapat mengelak. Hanya tinggal kita menjalani saja." Jelas Jaejoong dengan panjang lebar.

Memang benar, hubungan ini sangatlah rumit, dan benar, ini adalah takdir. Semua sudah tertulis. Mungkin memang Yunho harus menikah dengan salah satu muridnya yang merupakan keponakan dari sahabatnya sendiri.

"Joongie…" kata Junsu. Ia cemas, ia sangat sayang pada Jaejoong. Sudah ia anggap sebagai adik atau mungkin anak. Ia tak ingin Jaejoong dewasa sebelum waktunya dengan memaksanya menikah dini.

Walau Junsu tahu Jaejoong dewasa, tapi tetap Junsu mengganggap Jaejoong masih kecil, masih anak-anak. Belum sanggup untuk melakukan hal berat. Hal berat seperti pernikahan.

"Ooh! Bagaimana jika besok harus Joongie tanyakan sendiri pada _songsaengnim aboji_?" merasa tidak mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Ia membawa-bawa nama _songsaengnim aboji_ untuk memancing respon ketiganya.

Yunho hanya diam. Ia terus saja memandang Yoochun untuk meminta pendapat. Ia memang tadi meminta ijin untuk menikahi keponakan sahabatnya itu. namun, ia tidak siap jika ditodong mengenai tanggal pernikahan.

"Joongie…" akhirnya Yoochun angkat bicara.

"Ye, oppa?" Jaejoong memandang _samchoon_ kesayangannya itu.

"Kau yakin?"

"Baik yakin maupun tidak. Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain selain menjalaninya kan? Sudah basah, kenapa tidak sekalian berenang saja. Siapa tahu aku bisa melihat pemandangan bawah laut yang indah." Jaejoong menggunakan kiasan mengenai kehidupan yang sedang ia jalani.

"Tapi jika suatu saat ada Hiu? Bagaimana?" Yoochun juga memperingatkan Jaejoong akan bahaya dalam keputusannya itu dengan sebuah kiasan membalas kiasan yang diucapkan Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada yang tahu di sana ada hiu atau tidak jika kita tidak menyelam, bukan? Bahkan jikapun ada hiu, sudah takdirku mungkin mati dimakan hiu itu." dengan cuek Jaejoong mengungkapkan sebuah kematian di depan ketiganya. "Sudahlah oppa. kau tahu takdir tidak? Secara ilmiah memang sukar untuk ditelaah. Itulah takdir. Jika memang ini takdirku, ya sudah."

"Oppa tahu, appa meninggal juga takdir. Siapa yang tahu seorang _fireman_ meninggal ketika ia melakukan pemadaman api. Lalu, anak yang 'merasa' bertanggung jawab karena membuatku menjadi seorang yatim, menjadi sahabatku sekarang. Ia bahkan sudah ribuan kali kutolak, namun ia tetap merasa bersalah dan selalu setia berada di sampingku. Bahkan ketika oppa berada jauh di sana. Itu semua sudah tertulis dalam takdir."

Takdir, The Fate.

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

The Fate

_End Part of The Fate_

Author: kha_hyun

Main Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Kim Heechul

Other Cast: Kim Hyunjoong, ext

Disclaimer: mereka semua, *nunjuk-nunjuk cast* bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya dong! :p

"Ayolah, bantu aku, ne?" Heechul terus membujuk Jaejoong untuk menjadi pendampingnya saat menuju altar.

"Sirro! Kau gila, dimana-mana pendamping mempelai wanita itu Appanya!" Jaejoong yang sedang memilih gaun langsung berhenti, kemudian ia menghampiri Heechul yang sedang melihat-lihat foto koleksi gaun pengantin terbaik di salah satu butik terkenal di Seoul.

"Bantu aku kali iniiii saja, ne?" Heechul memalingkan pandangannya dari album foto di depannya pada sosok yang baru saja menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sebuah kursi tepat di depannya.

"SI…..RROOOO!" Jaejoong malas berdebat dengan sahabatnya ini. Walau mereka sekarang sudah dewasa, tapi mereka masih sering berbeda pendapat.

"Ayolah! Jangan buat rencana yang sudah dirancang berantakan, Jae-yaa.." Heechul terus saja memohon dan membujuk Jaejoong, sementara jaejoong diam saja, Jaejoong mengambil album foto dari pangkuan heechul dan mulai membalik-balikan halaman demi halaman album tersebut, seakan tidak mendengar ocehan Heechul.

"Rencana apa? Rencana mempermalukanku?" Jawab Jaejoong seraya asik membalik-balikan album foto.

"Bukan, aku malah ingin membuatmu sangat istimewa, menjadikanmu pendampingku, bukankah itu istimewa?" kata Heechul. Jaejoong tidak peduli, Ia malah beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju display gaun-gaun yang tadi ditinggalkannya. Daripada berdebat tidak jelas, lebih baik Ia segera selesaikan tugas mencarikan gaun untuk sahabatnya ini.

"Lalu kau mau kemanakan Appamu? Itu sangat tidak sopan. Appa masih hidup namun kau ingin orang lain sebagai pendampingmu. Atau jangan-jangan Siwon oppa sebenarnya tidak mendapat restu dari Appamu yah?" Jaejoong berhenti memilih baju, lalu memandang Heechul dengan intens. Jaejoong sangat mengenal sahabatnya ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan jika ia ngotot seperti ini.

"Tidak, Appa malah sangat senang dengan pernikahan ini." Jawab Heechul. Ia tidak berbohong, memang kenyataannya begitu. Heechulpun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, kemudian ia mulai ikut memilih gaun.

"Lalu alasanmu?"

"Tidak ada alasan spesifik, hanya karena kau yang paling dekat denganku. Bahkan kau lebih mengerti aku dibandingkan Appa. Maka dari itu aku ingin kau yang menjadi pendampingku." Jawab Heechul.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku-tidak-bisa." Jaejoong menekan tiga kata terakhir, ia tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Mengapa? Aku janji, jika kau menikah nanti, apapun yang kau mau, akan aku turuti."

"Aku tidak akan menikah." Jawab Jaejoong. '_Tidak akan menikah lagi tepatnya'. _Walau pernikahannya kini jauh dari kata bahagia, namun Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika hanya akan ada satu kali pengucapan janji pernikahan dalam hidupnya. Seperti mendiang eommanya, yang setia pada mendiang appa.

"Mwoya? Tidak akan menikah katanya?" teriak Heechul dari dalam kamar ganti, ia sedang mencoba gaun yang Jaejoong pilihkan tadi, kepalanya keluar untuk melihat ekspresi sahabatnya, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana Jaejoong bisa mengatakan kalimat tadi.

Gila. Jaejoong gila. Fikir Heechul. Ia tahu, sahabatnya itu antisosial, bahkan di sekolahnya dulu ia adalah satu-satunya teman Jaejoong, tapi terpikir untuk tidak menikah? Berarti tinggkat kejeniusan Jaejoong sudah akut menyentuh garis tidak waras.

"Kau tidak perlu mengorbankan perasaan Appamu hanya karena kau ingin aku terlihat berarti bagimu. Aku senang kau sudah setia menemaniku selama ini. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Selamanya." Jaejoong menyerahkan beberapa gaun lagi pada Heechul. Jaejoong berusaha mengalihkan Heechul dari topik kapan Jaejoong menikah. Karena Heechul tidak tahu menahu soal pernikahan Jaejoong.

"Dan satu lagi, aku tidak akan pernah iri padamu hanya karena kau didampingi oleh Appamu. Aku tahu, selama ini kau selalu menjaga perasaanku dengan tidak menunjukkan keakrabanmu dengan Appamu. Sungguh, aku tidak akan merasa iri. Yang lalu, biarlah berlalu, hal itu sudah lama, jangan kau pikirkan lagi, oke? Karena semua sudah takdir, Appaku bukan meninggal karena dirimu, hal itu semata-mata takdir Tuhan." Untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong membahas tentang Appanya dan kecelakaan itu dengan Heechul. Air matanya dengan sukses mengalir tanpa dapat ia cegah. Jaejoong berdiri disamping tirai yang memisahkan Ia dan Heechul yang sedang mencoba baju pengantinnya.

Setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu, Jaejoong memang tidak pernah tidak menangis. Heechul tahu itu, maka dari itu Heechul tidak akan pernah membahasnya, cukuplah ia membuat Jaejoong menangis dulu, saat Jaejoong kehilangan ayahnya, kini tugas dia hanya membuat Jaejoong bahagia, tidak menangis lagi.

"Justru aku akan sangat senang jika menghadiri pernikahan dengan Appa yang mendampingi putrinya (_tidak seperti pernikahanku, Yoochun oppa bahkan belum rela menjadi pendampingku waktu itu). _Hari pernikahanmmu harus menjadi momen yang berharga untukmu dan keluargamu, aku tak ingin merusaknya dengan ide konyolmu, oke?" kata terakhir sebelum Jaejoong terisak lebih deras lagi, pikiran Jaejoong bukan hanya pada mendiang ayahnya, tapi juga pada kehidupan pribadinya kini.

Mendengar Jaejoong terisak, Heechul memutuskan keluar kamar ganti, Heechul tidak peduli penampilannya kini, memakai gaun acak-acakan, ia tidak peduli, yang ia pedulikan hanya satu, Ia ingin memeluk Jaejoong, ia pun sudah bercucuran air mata, rencananya terbongkar sudah. Rencana untuk membuat Jaejoong tidak merasa iri pada dirinya yang masih memiliki appa dan didampingi oleh appa ketika menikah. Terbongkar sudah oleh kejelian Jaejoong.

Merekapun berpelukan. Dalam tangis. Semua pelayan butik -milik keluarga Siwon yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi keluarga Heechul- menyingkir untuk memberi ruang _private_ kepada keduanya.

"Tadi kau bilang tidak akan menikah? Kau wanita gila kalau begitu!" saat Heechul sudah dapat menguasai perasaannya. Ia mencoba mengalihkan Jaejoong pada rasa sedihnya.

"Eo? Jika aku menikah? Itu baru gila namanya." jawab Jaejoong lirih namun masih terdengar oleh Heechul.

"Eh? Menikah sama dengan gila? Maksudnya?" cecar Heechul. Pasalnya ia memang benar-benar tidak tahu menahu tentang pernikahan Jaejoong. Baik Heechul maupun seisi sekolah Jaejoong dulu belum ada yang tahu Jaejoong telah menikah, menikah dengan songsaengnim pujaan mereka.

Namun di kampus Jaejoong ada beberapa orang terdekatnya sudah tahu tentang pernikahan ini, pasalnya Jaejoong sering diantar jemput saat kuliah, dan untungnya hanya sedikit teman sekolahnya yang masuk universitas yang sama, adapun beberapa teman sekolahnya, namun mereka tidak satu jurusan dengan Jaejoong.

Sedangkan Heechul, Ia kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan Siwon, calon suaminya. Bahkan ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu muka setelah satu tahun lulus sekolah. Keduanya sibuk dengan kehidupan pribadinya, Heechul dengan kuliah dan persiapan pernikahannya yang sudah direncanakan dari setelah ia lulus sekolah, dan Jaejoong dengan kuliah dan kehidupan rumah tangganya.

Yaaa, sampai saat ini berarti sudah satu tahun Jaejoong menikah dengan Yunho. Saat kelulusan diumumkan, saat itupula Yunho dan Jaejoong mengucapkan janji pernikahan. Terlalu terburu-buru memang, hal ini semata karena aboji kian hari kondisinya kian kritis saja.

Setelah hari pernikahan, keadaan abojipun berangsung pulih sedikit demi sedikit, namun setelah bertahan selama tiga bulan, akhirnya aboji menyerah dan pergi untuk selamanya.

Hal itu membuat Yunho terpukul, begitu pula Jaejoong, untuk kedua kalinya ia kehilangan sosok Appa. Seharian penuh Jaejoong menangis, bahkan beberapa kali tak sadarkan diri. Jaejoong bahkan tidak dapat ikut ke tempat pemakaman, memori kehilangan Appa, juga kehilangan Eomma berputar dengan jelas dibenak Jaejoong. Jaejoong bahkan lebih terpukul dari siapapun saat itu.

"Aku….akuu.. Sudah menikah…." Jaejoong menjawab keheningan ini.

"Maksudmu? Sudah menikah? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Heechul. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa dalam hatinya. Ia merasa dikhianati.

Lalu mengalirlah cerita itu… Rahasia yang Jaejoong simpan selama ini… Alasan menutupi. Semuanya. Tidak ada lagi yang ia sembunyikan terhadap sahabat setianya ini.

Heechul syok. Tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya sendiri menghianatinya. Bukan, bukan ia merasa dikhianati karena ia fans berat suami sang sahabat_ (sebenarnya ia juga sih)_ tapi terlebih karena sang sahabat menutupi semua ini sendirian. Selama satu tahun ini. Ia merasa kecewa. Sedikit. Tapi walau sedikit, ia tetap merasa kecewa. Ada kesangsian dalam hatinya, apa arti dirinya selama ini dalam diri sang sahabat, sampai hal sepenting itu ia sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya.

Namun setelah semua cerita yang mengalir dengan lancar diselingi dengan isakan-isakan kecil, Heechul dapat memaklumi. Semuanya. Dapat dimaafkan.

Mungkin sampai detik sebelum membahas ini, sebelum Jaejoong menyebutkan siapa orang yang beruntung menjadi suaminya, Heechul masih yakin bahwa kejadian gosip yang menggemparkan sekolahnya dulu itu adalah isapan jempol belaka.

Gosip tentang seorang Jung Yunho, songsaengnim pujaan hatinya dan pujaan kebanyakan murid di sekolahnya, akan menikah. Ia yakin dan percaya bahwa dulu gosip itu tersebar agar para murid berkonsentrasi pada ujian. Namun ternyata gosip itu adalah benar adanya. Dan gadis beruntung itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Jaejoong. Gadis _(yang mungkin saat ini bukan gadis lagi) _yang paling tidak mungkin memiliki 0,00001% kesempatan untuk melirik cowok bahkan untuk memikirkan akan menikah!

Mungkin saat itu, saat mereka _(Heechul dan teman-teman yang lain)_ menebak-nebak siapa mempelai wanita dari songsaengnim pujaan mereka, Jaejoong menjadi orang terakhir dalam _list_ pilihan, atau mungkin tidak dalam _list_ orang yang dicurigai. Takdir memang sulit untuk ditebak.

'_Pernikahan ini, walau diawali dengan suatu kesalahfahaman, tetap harus berhasil…_'

Masih terngiang oleh Jaejoong kata-kata terakhir dari Yunho _songsaengnim_ sebelum mereka melangkah ke depan altar.

'_Pernikahan ini harus berhasil. Berhasil apanya? Berhasil bertahan, namun datar? Atau berhasil membuat batinku tersiksa?_' tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

Pernikahan ini bahkan sudah melewati tahun pertama. Jaejoong sudah bukan berstatus sebagai siswa _High_ _School_ lagi, ia sudah masuk salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul, dengan beasiswa tentu saja.

Berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupan pendidikan Jaejoong, kehidupan pernikahannya tidak memiliki kemajuan yang pesat. Malah cenderung diam di tempat.

"Hari ini kita sarapan dengan apa?" pertanyaan yang membuat lamunan Jaejoong buyar seketika. Sang penanya sudah duduk di depan _counter_ dapur tepat di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Eh,.. hmmm itu…" Jaejoong bingung mau menjawab apa, dari pagi tadi dirinya hanya meruntuki nasib dan kehidupannya. _'Sarapan apa yang bisa dibuat dalam 5 menit?'_ pikirnya cepat.

Matanya sibuk mencari bahan yang akan ia pakai.

"Belum menyiapkan apa-apa, ne?" Tanya Yunho setelah sadar istrinya ini panik setelah ia tanya tadi. Menjadi sangat imut jika sedang seperti itu, dengan tubuh berbalut apron pink bunga-bunga, ah rasanya gemas ingin menciumnya. "Aku sarapan di luar kalau begitu," kata Yunho akhirnya sambil berlalu mengganti sandal rumah dengan sepatu kerja dan pergi tanpa pamit. Ia masih harus menahan diri.

"Bodoh!" Jaejoong mendumal sendiri. "Apa yang aku lakukan sepagian ini? Melamun? Ya Tuhaannn!" kata Jaejoong lirih sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa memandang punggung suaminya menghilang di balik pintu apartemennya.

"Bodoh, lagi-lagi kau melakukan hal bodoh Joongie!" runtuknya sendiri.

Setelah selesai membuat sarapan untuk diri sendiri dan menyiapkan makan siang untuk diantarkan ke kantor Yunho, sebagai ganti sarapan yang hilang, ia beranjak ke kamar mandi dan bersiap pergi kuliah. Hari ini memang jadwal kuliah siang, maka dari itu Jaejoong tidak berangkat bersamaan dengan Yunho.

**thefate**

"Kau tahu, Direktur Kim sudah menikah!" kata seorang wanita kepada wanita yang satunya lagi di sebuah kamar mandi di gedung tempat kantor Yunho berada.

Jaejoong yang merasa tegang karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Ia datang ke kantor suaminya. Ia masih merasa bersalah karena masalah sarapan pagi tadi. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dahulu untuk memperbaiki make up tipis yang ia pakai. Jaejoong jarang sekali memakai peralatan kecantikan yang sering digunakan wanita-wanita dewasa. Biasanya ia hanya membubuhkan bedak tipis pada wajahnya dan pelembab bibir, itu saja.

"Aku dengar juga begitu! tapi selama aku bekerja di sini, istrinya tidak pernah sekalipun datang. Itu berarti cincin pernikahan yang dipakai Direktur Jung itu hanya tipuan!" kata wanita yang satu lagi.

Jaejoong kemudian memutar-mutar cincin yang sama persis yang dipakai Yunho. Sepertinya, orang-orang ini sedang membicarakan suaminya.

"Dan bahkan, kabarnya dalam ruangan Direktur Jung tidak ada foto pernikahannya!"

_DEG!_

Tidak ada foto pernikahan di ruangan suaminya? Sebenci itukkah Yunho songsangnim pada dirinya?

"Iya, menurut Chaerim, sekertaris Direktur Jung, satu-satunya foto wanita di ruangan itu adalah foto adik direktur Jung!"

Jaejoong tidak tahan mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang itu kemudian berjalan terhuyung keluar kamar mandi, salah seorang yang sedang membentuk forum itu ia tabrak, karena Jaejoong berjalan dengan tidak stabil, "_Mianhae_." Kata Jaejoong seraya tersenyum miris.

'_Bahkan foto pernikahanpun tidak ada….'_ kalimat itu terus saja terngiang dalam pikirannya. Jaejoong terus berjalan menuju lift, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengantarkan makan siang. Ia tidak ada muka. Antara malu dan kecewa menjadi satu. _'Aku memang bukan istri yang Yunho songsaengnim harapkan.'_

Lift terbuka dan Jaejoong melangkah dengan menunduk.

"Joongie?" sapa seseorang yang baru saja akan keluar dari lift. Beberapa orang lain membungkuk dan terus berjalan meninggalkan seseorang yang menyapa Jaejoong.

Namun Jaejoong tidak merespon sama sekali. Pikirannya penuh dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Jaejoong bahkan tidak sadar telah ditarik lengannya keluar dari lift. Hingga lift tertutup dan suara yang familiar menyadarkannya bahwa ia sudah berada di luar lift, "Sedang apa di sini?" Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya. Betapa kagetnya Jaejoong ketika seseorang yang sekarang ingin Ia hindari malah berada dekat dengan diriya.

"Emm… eh.. itu…" Jaejoong bingung harus menjawab apa.

Orang yang menyapa langsung melihat yang dibawa Jaejoong. "Membawa makan siang untuk suami tercinta?" kata sang penanya setelah melihat kantung makanan yang Jaejoong bawa.

"Aniyo! Emmm.. aku… aku…" Jaejoong gugup, wajahnya bersemu merah. Ia ingin segera pergi dari sini, pasalnya ia risih dengan tatapan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang memperhatikan mereka.

"Ayo kita makan kalau begitu!" si penanya menarik tangan Jaejoong tanpa menerima perlawanan berarti dari Jaejoong. Mereka berduapun masuk kembali kedalam lift menuju ruang kerja sang direktur.

"Loh? Direktur Jung, anda tidak jadi keluar makan siang?" Tanya seorang wanita muda cantik di depan ruangan Yunho.

"Jadi! Ini maka siangku." jawab Yunho acuh sambil mengacungkan bekal yang dibawa Jaejoong. Ia masuk dalam ruang kerjanya dan mendudukan Jaejoong yang masih setengah sadar di sofa tamu milik Yunho. Kemudian Yunho keluar kembali, "Jika ada yang mau bertemu, bilang saja aku sedang ada tamu penting, oke?" perintahnya pada wanita muda yang masih penasaran dengan wanita yang dibawa direkturnya.

"_Sepertinya g__adis tadi itu__ mirip dengan foto__ adik direktur__… Issh,__s__ombong sekali, tidak mau menyapa sama sekali!" _gumam wanita yang masih duduk di meja kerjanya yang terletak di bagian luar ruangan Direktur Jung. Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi makan siang di cafetaria gedung tersebut.

"Mianhae…" kata pertama yang keluar setelah keberanian Jaejoong kumpul.

"Untuk?" Tanya Yunho sambil terus menikmati makan siangnya dengan lahap, ia memang sangat menyukai semua makanan yang dibuat Jaejoong. Dia bingung, untuk apa Jaejoong meminta maaf? Seharusnya Ia yang berterima kasih pada Jaejoong karena makan siang yang sangat nikmat ini.

"Untuk… sarapan tadi pagi…" Jawab Jaejoong ragu. Pasalnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, Yunho pernah dirawat di rumah sakit karena tidak sarapan dan tidak makan teratur karena Jaejoong pergi ke Pulau Jeju selama beberapa hari untuk penelitian makalahnya.

Semenjak saat itu, Jaejoong selalu memperhatikan pola makan suaminya tersebut. Walau keduanya tampak tidak peduli satu sama lain juga tampak canggung jika sedang berdua, namun sebenarnya mereka berdua memiliki perhatian dan kepedulian yang dilakukan secara tersembunyi.

"_Gwenchana_, asal kau selalu mengantarkanku makan siang seperti ini setiap kali tidak ada sarapan pagi," kata Yunho sambil tertawa renyah.

'_Jarang sekali songsaengnim tertawa seperti ini.'_ Batin Jaejoong sambil memandangi suaminya yang lahap memakan masakannya.

"Oia, Kudengar Heechul akan menikah?" Kata Yunho setelah selesai menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Umm." Gumam Jaejoong sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dan kau akan pergi dengan siapa?" Tanya Yunho ringan.

"Aku akan sangat sibuk hari itu, dan kemungkinan aku akan menginap satu malam sebelumnya untuk menemani Heechul. Boleh, kan?" Jawab Jaejoong ringan juga. Ia tidak sadar bahwa jawabannya melukai hati lawan bicaranya.

"Oh, begitu," jawab Yunho lesu.

Selalu saja begini, tidak aka nada komunikasi yang spesial, mereka hanya akan berbicara seperlunya. Beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong pamit untuk pergi ke kampusnya, hampir saja ia lupa, ia masih ada kuliah siang itu!

Sepanjang jalan menuju lobi gedung, Yunho terus menggenggam tangan Jaejoong seakan enggan melepas Ia pergi. Jaejoong juga tidak dapat menolak. Genggaman itu terlalu erat. Perbuatan Yunho itu tak ayal merebut perhatian karyawan lain yang sedang berjalan menuju ruangan masih-masing.

Banyak bisikan-bisikan yang sama sekali tidak Yunho pedulikan, yang ia tahu Ia merasa senang karena hari ini hubungannya dengan Jaejoong menjadi lebih baik. untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong menunjukkan sedikit perhatian untuknya namun juga kecewa karena Jaejoong masih saja enggan mempublikasikan hubungan mereka pada teman-teman Jaejoong.

**thefate**

"Yunho songsaengnim, eh Direktur Jung datang bersama Saera songsaengnim!" susah untuk para mantan murid Yunho songsangnim untuk memanggil Yunho songsaengnim dengan panggilan direktur Jung, mereka lebih nyaman memanggilnya Yunho songsaengnim, walaupun sekarang Yunho sudah tidak lagi mengajar.

"Ini berarti istri Jaejong songsaengnim adalah Saera songsaengnim?"

"Mereka memang pasangan yang cocok!"

"Benarkan dugaanku! Yunho songsaengnim menikah dengan Saera songsaengnim, kemudian Yunho songsaengnim mengundurkan diri dari staf mengajar karena ia tidak ingin satu tempat dengan istrinya, akan ada banyak gosip jika ia terus di sekolah kita! Benar kan?"

Semua percakapan teman-teman Jaejoong di ruang rias Heechul hanya Jaejoong tanggapi dengan dingin. Ia kesal setengah mati, kenapa orang-orang senang sekali membicarakan kehidupan orang lain sih?

Jaejoong keluar kamar rias pengantin dan berjalan sendiri menuju lobi, _'Jadi selama ini songsaengnim masih berhubungan dengan Saera songsaengnim, begitu?' _begitulah kita-kira isi pikiran Jaejoong saat ini.

Jaejoong memang tidak berangkat bersama Yunho hari ini, Ia pamit keluar rumah kemarin sore, Ia sudah meminta izin untuk menginap di rumah Heechul kemarin, masih banyak yang harus mereka siapkan. Namun, Jaejoong tidak menyangka, absennya Ia mendampingi Yunho kali ini akan digantikan oleh Saera songsaengnim.

'_Bertemu dimana mereka? Janjian, kah?_' mood Jaejoong kali ini menjadi rusak karena berita itu.

Setelah semuanya siap, dan acara pengucapan janji pernikahan akan segera dilaksanakan, Jaejoong masuk bersama dengan calon mempelai wanita, Jaejoong yang menjadi pengiring pengantin, ia tidak mau mendampingi Heechul, itu tugas Heechul Appa tentu saja, dapat ia dengan sangat jelas melihat suaminya di tengah deretan kursi panjang tengah berbincang diselingi senyum yang menawan bersama para songsaengnim lainnya, tak lupa di sampingnya selalu ada Saera songsaengnim.

Hal itu membuat Jaejoong muak, ia cemburu setengah mati. Ia bukannya tak ingin Yunho ramah kepada orang lain, namun ini sudah keterlaluan, tidakkah Yunho tahu jika Ia juga ingin mendapatkan senyuman tulus seperti itu? Yunho jarang sekali tersenyum jika bersama Jaejoong. Konsentrasi Jaejoong menjadi terpecah.

Setelah acara pengucapan janji pernikahan selesai, acara dilanjutkan dengan makan-makan dan hiburan, terlihat ada beberapa penyanyi terkenal di sini untuk mengisi acara, ada juga beberapa teman yang dengan suka rela bernyanyi untuk kedua pengantin. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya dapat menyaksikan semuanya di tempat duduknya di sudut ruangan. Sendirian.

Seseorang yang sering menemaninya, kini telah memiliki dunianya sendiri. Begitu fikirnya.

"Menginap lagi, atau ikut pulang bersamaku?" Tanya Yunho setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari kerumunan 'fansnya'.

Tanpa harus Jaejoong menggangkat kepala, Ia sudah tahu siapa orang yang sedang bertanya padanya. Namun Jaejoong hanya diam tak bereaksi, malah seakan menghindari tatapan mata musang milik suaminya yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depannya, Jaejoong tetap tak menjawab, ia tetap diam dan malah berpaling ke samping, menghindari tatapan tajam suaminya.

"Jaejoongie?"

Jaejoong hanya tetap diam, masih ada rasa kesal pada keadaan karena ia merasa sendiri di gedung yang ramai ini, sendirian di keramaian memang lebih menyedihkan daripada sendirian di tempat yang sepi. Biasanya, akan ada Heechul yang setia bersamanya. Namun kini, Heechul yang menjadi pengantin sekaligus tuan rumah penyelenggara pesta, jadi mana mungkin Heechul akan terus bersamanya.

"Hei, kau sakit?" kata Yunho sambil meletakkan tangannya pada kening Jaejoong, tak ayal aksi Yunho menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat di depan mereka. '_Yunho songsaengnim ngapain dengan anak egois itu?'_ begitulah kira-kira pemikiran beberapa orang yang menyaksikan adegan kedekatan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Tidak panas," gumam Yunho dengan pelan, namun masih dapat Jaejoong dengar.

"Kau pasti terlalu lelah mengurus pernikahan Heechul, kan? Makanya… jangan sok-sok-an mau jadi _Wedding organization_nya. Gratis lagi. Mana ada jasa WO gratis! Hahaha." Yunho berusaha mencairkan suasana. Sudah saatnya hubungan mereka naik ketingkat yang lebih serius, "Jadi kelelahan begini kan akhirnya?!" Yunho menarik salah satu kursi kedekat Jaejoong dan duduk menghadap Jaejoong.

Yunho sadar, jika sama-sama egois dan kekanakan, mau dikemanakan pernikahan ini, toh dari awal menikah mereka berdua sepakat untuk membuat pernikahan ini berhasil kan? Dan kini Yunho harus bersikap lebih dewasa, karena jumlah umurnya yang lebih banyak dibanding Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya melirik sedikit, lalu berpaling muka kembali, ia lebih suka memandang para tamu yang sedang asyik berdansa dari pada candaan suaminya yang garing itu.

"Hei, kita berdansa yuk!" Yunho jadi mendapatkan ide setelah melihat apa yang diperhatikan Jaejoong sedari tadi, ia kemudian menarik tangan Jaejoong sehingga Jaejoong berdiri dan terseret ke tengah aula, tempat para tamu lain berdansa.

"YA!" Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yunho, Ia malu, malu karena Ia tidak pernah sekalipun berdansa, apalagi di depan orang banyak seperti ini, dengan Yunho pula, yang notabene adalah idola, kemungkinan besar setengah isi gedung ini berharap dapat berdansa dengannya. '_Mati aku!_'

"Kau bisa berdansa kan?" Tanya Yunho setelah tiba di tengah-tengah kerumunan tamu yang juga sedang berdansa, entah perasaan Jaejoong saja atau memang lantai dansa ini menjadi sepi? Banyak tamu yang menyingkir setelah Yunho masuk ke lantai dansa. Mereka menebak-nebak siapa gerangan gadis beruntung itu.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng. Ia memang tidak pernah berdansa dan tidak pernah belajar berdansa sebelumnya.

"Ikuti gerakanku dan ikuti saja musiknya, okey?" Yunho meletakkan tangan Jaejoong pada pundaknya sedangkan tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong sibuk mengikuti langkah Yunho, Yunho malah senyum-senyum tidak jelas sedari tadi. Tubuh mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan aroma Jaejoong dapat Yunho hirup dengan sepuasnya saat itu.

Semua perhatian tamu sepertinya tertarik ke lantai dansa, dimana ada Yunho yang sedang asyik berdansa dengan seorang gadis -entah siapa-, juga ada pasangan pengantin baru, yang ikut turun dan berdansa setelah melihat pasangan Yunho-Jaejoong turun ke lantai dansa, serta beberapa pasangan lainnya yang asyik berdansa. Lagu berubah menjadi romantis ketika sang pengantin turun ke lantai dansa.

Namun, walau di lantai dansa ada sang pengantin, perhatian para tamu, khususnya penggemar Yunho tetap memperhatikan gadis-beruntung-yang-sedang-berdansa-dengan-pujaan-hati-mereka. Dilihat dari sudut manapun gadis itu tidak dapat terlihat dengan jelas, karena memang lampu yang terpasang di lantai dansa remang-remang dan berkedap-kedip(?), dan memang Jaejoong sengaja menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik dada bidang milik Yunho. Tidak ada keberanian dirinya untuk melepaskan dada bidang itu. Ia sangat takut pada massa yang kemungkinan besar akan mengeroyoknya jika mereka tahu siapa yang sedang berdansa dengan idola mereka ini.

Satu putaran lagu sudah selesai, namun Yunho tidak berniat menghentikan gerakan dansanya, hingga gerakan Jaejoong mulai melambat karena kelelahan dengan kegiatan seharian ini, "Lelah?" Tanya Yunho perhatian.

Jaejoong hanya dapat mengangguk. Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke luar lantai dansa namun Jaejoong masih tetap menundukan kepalanya. Tidak ada keberanian dirinya untuk menampakkan wajahnya pada semua orang di ruangan tersebut.

"Hei, seorang nyonya Jung jangan pernah menunduk malu. Tunjukkan pada dunia, jika nyonya Jung ini adalah wanita tercantik di ruangan ini." Yunho berbisik namun Ia yakin Jaejoong mendengarnya, Yunho gerah melihat rasa tidak percaya diri Jaejoong hari ini.

"Tunjukkan pada mereka, jika nyonya Jung itu cantik." Yunho menaikkan dagu Jaejoong supaya tak lagi menunduk. "Kau adalah wanita paling cantik dimataku." Ingin rasanya Ia mencium Jaejoong yang menatapnya polos, namun Yunho bisa menahan diri kali ini, ia hanya mengusap pucuk kepala Jaejoong sayang.

"Mau pulang?" Tanya Yunho melihat Jaejoong hanya diam dan terus menggenggam tangannya erat -namun sudah tidak menunduk- Ia tahu Jaejoong sudah tidak merasa nyaman di pesta itu. Jaejoong mengangguk lagi untuk menyetujui usulan Yunho. Setelah berpamitan dengan pengantin dan keluarganya, Yunho dengan bangga untuk pertama kalinya bisa _'go public'_ berjalan keluar gedung dengan perlahan, sambil terus menggenggam tangan istrinya, seolah berbicara Ia-tak-ingin-dipisahkan.

Selama perjalanan pulang, tidak ada seorangpun yang membuka suara. Keduanya diam dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Setelah sampai di depan apartemen mereka, ponsel Yunho berbunyi, kemudian ia mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk masuk gedung lebih dahulu.

_From: __Yoochunie's wifey _

_Besok adalah hari kematian Jaejoong Appa, kau antarlah Ia kepemakaman di daerah Incheon. Kau ingat? Satu tahun yang lalu, dimulai dari hari itu, kau merusak masa depannya, tahu!_

_Receive: 15 minutes ago._

"Dasar Su-ie, tidak pernah berubah! Sudah punya anak 4, tapi kelakuan…." Yunho keluar dari mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam apartemen menyusul Jaejoong.

'_Y__oochun__ dan Junsu saja sudah memiliki 4 malaikat kecil, lalu aku? Satu pun belum!'_ gumam Yunho selama perjalanan menuju apartemennya dilantai 11.

Setelah masuk apartemennya, dapat Yunho lihat Jaejoong sedang bergelut dengan pekerjaan dapurnya. Ingin rasanya Yunho memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang, namun keberanian Yunho tidak sebesar itu. Yunho hanya dapat memandang tubuh mungil itu dari meja _counter _seperti biasanya.

"Oppa sudah datang?" sapa Jaejoong setelah melihat Yunho tengah duduk dengan manis di kursinya.

'_Mimpikah ini?' _gumam Yunho yang masih terbengong melihat sosok yang ia perhatikan mendekat padanya.

Sosok itu, dengan baju santai kebesaran, dan celana pendek, rambut dikuncir rendah. Sederhana tapi manis. Ia, sosok itu, untuk pertama kalinya memanggil Yunho dengan sapaan '_oppa'_, selama ini Jaejoong akan memanggilnya dengan sapaan '_Yunho songsaengnim'_, '_saem'_, atau bahkan jika sedang kesal dia memanggil Yunho '_Ahjussi'. _Dan untuk kali ini, entah ada angin apa Jaejoong menyapanya dengan sapaan paling enak didengar, '_oppa'._

"Kau… mau makan malam dengan apa… oppa?" Jaejoong ragu untuk mengucapkan kata sapaan '_oppa'_ sebenarnya, namun harus dimulai dari sekarang, Ia akan melakukan apapun asal pernikahan ini berhasil. Sedikit-sedikit ia harus berubah. Bersikap dewasa.

Yunho segera menguasai dirinya, "Eh… emm…. Kau masak apa, boo?" Boo adalah sapaan sayang Yunho untuk Jaejoong yang akan ia lantunkan mulai detik ini.

"Bulbogi," Jawab Jaejoong melihat suaminya sudah sadar dari kejutannya hari ini, kemudian Jaejoong kembali menuju alat-alat masaknya, memasak dengan riang untuk malam ini.

"Okey, oppa ingin makan bulbogi kalau begitu." Malam ini sangat indah bagi Yunho. '_Satu langkah kemajuan lagi_.'

**thefate**

Beberapa saat yang lalu gempa skala besar melanda Seoul, sehingga aliran listrik di apartemen Yunho terputus. Mereka tidak bisa keluar apartemen, kecuali mereka ingin turun dengan tangga, namun pihak apartemen menyarankan untuk tidak panik dan berhamburan keluar, mereka sudah mengumumkan jika tidak ada masalah berarti, hanya ada beberapa kabel yang putus di pusat kota karena satu pohon tumbang, dan itu yang menyebabkan listrik mati.

Merasa panik namun Yunho memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di dalam apatemennya, beberapa menit kemudian, dalam samar dapat Yunho dengar suara isakan dari kamar sebelah, kamar Jaejoong tepatnya. Dengan ragu Yunho masuk kamar itu, '_Kamarnya tidak dikunci,'_ gumam Yunho, kemudian dengan bantuan sinar dari telepon genggam Yunho mendapati Jaejoong sedang terisak sambil bergelung memeluk dirinya sendiri di pojok kasur. "Oppa…" suara Jaejoong lirih, setelah ia mendapati Yunho mendekatinya.

Yunho langsung teringat kata-kata Junsu, _'__Uri Joongie tidak takut apapun kecuali__ gempa dan kegelapan.'_ Kata Junsu ketika Yunho bertanya tentang pribadi Jaejoong. Jaejoong memiliki trauma yang dalam akan keduanya.

Dengan penuh kasih sayang Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong, memberi kenyamanan, seolah mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong di sini tidak sendiri, ada Ia, Yunho, suaminya yang akan setia menemaninya. Ia mendekap Jaejoong dalam dadanya. Perasaan nyaman menyelimuti keduanya.

Malam itu mereka terlelap dalam diam dalam keadaan saling mendekap. Tertidur. Berdua. Dalam tempat tidur yang sama. Untuk petama kalinya.

Kemajuan, kejadian malam itu adalah_ skinship_ mereka yang pertama dan terlama. Dan mulai malam itu, Yunho dan Jaejoong tidur dalam satu kamar.

**thefate**

Pagi hari yang cerah, Yunho terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Ia tersenyum menyadari bahwa ia tidak sedang tidur di kamarnya, ini kamar Jaejoong, kamar istrinya. Seperti pemuda yang sedang kasmaran, Yunho senyum-senyum sendiri sambil berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur, sudah tidak ada Jaejoong di sisinya, hal itu membuatnya semakin tersenyum, ia pandangi seluruh isi kamar tersebut, ini adalah pertama kalinya Yunho masuk kamar Jaejoong. Dihirupnya udara kamar yang menurut Yunho berbau khas Jaejoong, wangi manis vanilla. Dengan enggan Yunho bangkit dari tidurnya, mencari keberadaan sang istri.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, seharian kemarin, banyak sekali kemajuan dalam kehidupan pernikahannya. Dan pagi ini adalah pagi terindah, awal keberhasilan hubungan mereka.

Yunho beranjak dari tempat tidur dan langsung menuju tempat favorit sang istri, dapur. Namun kali ini Yunho tidak duduk di kursi _counter_ seperti biasanya. Ia masuk ke dalam dapur dan langsung memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

Jaejoong yang kaget langsung berbalik dan mendapati suaminya tengah menyeringai.

Suasana menjadi kikuk untuk Jaejoong.

"Oppa!" rajuk Jaejoong. Ia malu. Malu sekali. Tadi pagi mendapati dirinya tidur dengan seorang laki-laki membuatnya merinding luar biasa.

"Kenapa?" Yunho kembali memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Kau baaauuu! Mandi dulu sana!" kata Jaejoong gugup, sambil terus berusaha memasak dalam dekapan sang suami.

Dagu Yunho sekarang ada di puncak kepala Jaejoong, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menggoda Jaejoong. Wangi shampoo tercium saat rambutnya bergesekan dengan dagu Yunho. Yunho suka.

"Oppa, aku tidak dapat bergerak, tahu! Mandi dulu sana, kau bau!" desak Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepaskan dekapan Yunho.

"Mandiin!" ceplos Yunho.

"EH?" Jaejoong berhenti berontak saat satu kata itu meluncur dari bibir Yunho.

_BLUSH_

Wajah Jaejoong menjadi merah seketika. "YAAA! _AHJUSSI_ MESUM! CEPAT MANDI SANAAA!"

Yunhopun berlari secepat kilat sebelum spatula di tangan Jaejoong berpindah ke mukanya.

Pagi yang indah bukan?

**-END-**

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini sampai akhir. Terima kasih juga pada teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan untuk me-_review, _mengoreksidan memberi saya semangat buat meneruskan cerita ini, jujur, cerita ini dulunya hanya daft terlantar di _notebook_ saya dan diantara jam kerja yang gila-gilaan saya mencoba untuk revisi dan tambah sana sini sampai saya berani post di sini, sampai jumpa di cerita _'only bestfriend?'_ ^^~

_Special thanks to: _Nunoel31, PhantoMiRoTiC, Krissiyd, Nina317Elf, Cherry YunJae, Dorami, Yoon HyunWoon, Danactebh, Jeummaholic, Jaena, Guest*peluk satu-satu*

Dan kemungkinan besar nanti ada rencana ada sequel rate nya M karena di part end ini Jaejoongie imut itu blom jebol juga, hahahahaa *ketawa setan*, tapi itupun kalo saya berani nulis rate M. tapi kalo ga berani paling mentok yang _save_ _rate_ aja.

Tangerang, 5 Desember 2013

Salam,

Khahyun~


	6. the sequel

The Fate

This is…..

**The Fate **Sequel

Author: kha_hyun

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Shim (Jung) Changmin.

Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Cho (Park Kyuhyun, Kim (Park) Jonghyun, si kembar (OC)

Kim Heechul, Choi Siwon

Disclaimer: Mereka semua, *nunjuk-nunjuk cast* bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya dong! :p

***The Fate Sequel***

"Kyuhyuuuuun! Cepat minta maaf pada adikmu!" Jerit Junsu melihat tingkah anak sulungnya yang hobi menjahili adik bungsu sampai menangis. Pasalnya si sulung memang terkenal jahil, terlebih pada si kembar.

"Sirroo!" Kyuhyun melenggang pergi meninggalkan si kembar yang menangis karena _puzzle_nya diacak-acak oleh si _evil_.

Junsu bangkit dan mengejar Kyuhyun, dibantu oleh Jonghyun -putra kedua Junsu- akhirnya PSP kesayangan Kyuhyun dapat diambil.

"Cepat minta maaf dan bereskan semua kekacauan ini, atau-PSPmu-eomma-sita!" ancam Junsu pada anak sulungnya.

Jika sudah berhubungan dengan benda kesayangannya, Kyuhyun akan luluh. "Mian," lalu berjalan menghampiri kedua adiknya, kemudian mencium pipi si kembar sebagai tanda permintaan maaf. Satu hal manis yang diajarkan Junsu pada anak-anaknya.

Kyuhyun kemudian duduk membantu menyusun _puzzle-puzzle_ itu disusul oleh Jonghyun yang duduk di sampingnya. "Begitu aja kok susah. Ini tuh di sini, ini di sini….." Kyu mulai membantu ketiga adiknya menyusun _puzzle _yang berantakan itu. Dipandu dengan gambar yang sudah jadi, tentu saja. "Bukan! Itu di sini. Ini gambarnya kan begini, jadi harus di sini!" Kyu memang tidak seperti Junsu yang memiliki kesabaran ekstra, Kyu bahkan sering ngambek gara-gara kelakuan adik-adiknya.

"Ya! Jangan di situ! Jonghyun-a! Arrrgh Jinja! Eomma!" Kyuhyun frustasi bermain bersama ketiga adiknya.

Kyuhyun memang masih 8 tahun, tapi kecerdasannya luar biasa, menurun dari _Immo_nya –Jaejoong- mungkin. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun ditawarkan untuk loncat kelas, tentu saja disambut dengan senang oleh Kyuhyun. Namun, usulan loncat kelas ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Junsu, Ia ingin anak-anaknya merasakan sekolah dengan normal seperti anak lainnya. Tidak boleh ada yang diistimewakan, itu menurut Junsu.

Kecerdasan Kyuhyun sering kali membuat Junsu pusing, karena Kyuhyun masih kecil, namun kelakuannya sudah seperti orang dewasa, makanya Kyuhyun sering tidak dapat sabaran mengajari ketiga adiknya bermain. Malah akhirnya Kyuhyun sering membuat ketiga adiknya menangis. Dan itu sangat merepotkan.

Jonghyun, 6,5 tahun, walau tidak seaktif Kyuhyun, namun anak itu sangat perhatian dan sabar menghadapi hyungnya yang jahil juga si kembar yang manja. Jonghyun yang lebih sering mengalah. Terkadang Jonghyun terlihat seperti kakak tertua jika sedang menghadapi Kyuhyun dan si kembar. Jonghyunlah yang sering menengahi tingkah ketiga saudaranya, seperti tadi ketika Kyu berulah, Jonghyunlah yang berinisiatif mengambil PSP hyungnya, bermaksud memberi pelajaran mungkin.

Sewaktu lahir, Jonghyun memiliki kelainan pada jantungnya, ia tidak bisa terlalu lelah, itulah kenapa Jonghyun lebih pendiam dibandingkan yang lainnya. Julukannya_ Ice_ _prince_, dingin, pintar, ganteng, juga penyayang.

Nara dan Rana, si kembar yang menggemaskan, 3 tahun. Senang sekali menjahili Oppa-oppanya, namun jika Kyuhyun sudah membalas, mereka pasti menangis.

Rumah Junsu akan ramai oleh celotehan keempatnya jika sedang berkumpul seperti ini. Kyuhyun yang gemar mengomel, mengomentari ketiga adiknya. Si kembar yang entah cuek saja menyanyi entah nyanyian apa, tapi yang pasti mereka bernyanyi saling menimpali, nyanyian hati mungkin. Jonghyun yang serius mengerjakan _puzzle_ yang dari tadi tidak pernah selesai, karena ulah saudara-saudarinya tentu saja.

Jaejoong melihat semuanya dengan senyum mengembang, akan sangat senang sepertinya jika rumahnya pun dipenuhi dengan celotehan anak-anak seperti ini, benaknya.

"_Immo_, mana _ice __c__r__ea__m_nya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan apa yang kali ini Jaejoong bawa. Biasanya Jaejoong akan membawa buah tangan jika berkunjung. Namun karena kali ini berkunjung dadakan, jadi ia tidak membawa apa-apa.

"Tidak bawa, _honey_…" jawab Jaejoong sambil mengusap-usap rambut Kyuhyun.

"Namaku Kyuhyun, bukan _honey_, Immooo." Kyuhyun merajuk, ia kecewa karena Immo kesayangannya datang dengan tangan kosong.

Junsu juga Jaejoong hanya dapat menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Iyaa, Kyuhyun oppa yang ganteng! Hari ini Immo datang tidak bawa apa-apa, maaf yah." Jaejoong mendekati Kyuhyun yang sudah asik sendiri dengan PSPnya. Dia kecewa tentu saja, harapannya unuk menikmati semangkuk es krim hari ini pupus sudah.

"Hei, bagaimana jika kalian ke supermarket? Sekalian belikan eomma sayur, ne?" Bujuk Junsu. Ia memang sudah berjanji untuk membelikan putra-putrinya es krim hari ini. Namun, karena pekerjaan rumah yang tak kunjung beres maka Junsu belum sempat ke supermarket untuk membeli es krim, hal itu yang membuat Kyuhyun uring-uringan seharian ini.

Semua anak-anak bersorak, kecuali Kyuhyun yang malah mengernyitkan keningnya ketika Junsu menyebutkan hal yang tidak ia suka, sayur.

"Titip anak-anak yah." Kata Junsu pada Jaejoong ketika Jaejoong akan membawa anak-anaknya pergi keluar sebentar.

Sementara anak-anak keluar Junsu dapat dengan tenang menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Tapi satu yang menjadi pemikirannya kali ini, untuk apa Jaejoong datang ke rumahnya tanpa sebab? Pasti sedang ada masalah. Jaejoong memang tidak akan bercerita, namun Jaejoong sering kali bermain dengan anak-anak ketika masalah menderanya.

***The Fate Sequel***

"Ada masalah apa?" Tanya Junsu ketika melihat semua anaknya mulai tenang dengan mainannya masing-masing.

"Tidak ada," Jawab Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih saja memandang kumpulan bocah itu bermain di taman belakang rumah Junsu-Yoochun.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Jadi, Joongie sudah dilarang datang ke sini?"

"Loh, kok jadi sensitif sekali sih? Siapa coba yang melarang?" Junsu menjadi yakin, memang Jaejoong sedang ada masalah, entah masalah apa.

"Eonni… Senang yah, di sini ramai." Kata Jaejoong sambil memandangi kumpulan bocah itu bermain dan bercanda. "Kalau di rumah, sepi. Apalagi Joongie sedang libur kuliah, sangat terasa kesendiriannya."

"Makanya punya anak!"

DEG!

Jaejoong langsung menoleh kearah Junsu lalu langsung menunduk.

'_Loh, aku salah ngomong yah?' _batin Junsu setelah melihat perubahan raut muka Jaejoong.

"Eonni, hamil itu… menyenangkan yah?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil tetap menunduk.

"Jelas menyenangkan. Membawa nyawa lain dalam tubuh kita, sesuatu yang tidak dapat digambarkan dengan kata-kata." Junsu berusaha menjawab dengan hati-hati, ia tahu Jaejoong orangnya sangat sensitif.

"Heechulie sedang hamil, sudah empat bulan, padahal pernikahannya saja baru setengah tahun…"

Junsu hanya diam, tidak menanggapi, ia membiarkan Jaejoong bercerita, Ia bertugas mendengarkan sekarang, bukan memberi tanggapan.

"Pernikahanku, akan masuk tahun kedua, namun aku belum mengandung sama sekali."

"Sabar, waktu itu eonni membutuhkan waktu 2 tahun untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun."

"Iya, itu karena kalian memang berusaha."

"Maksudmu?"

"Eonni, apa menurut eonni, Yunho oppa mencintaiku?" Sebenarnya ada rasa sakit dihati Jaejoong ketika pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulutnya. Namun, Jaejoong harus menahan rasa sakit itu agar ia tahu yang sebenarnya, apa tanggapan orang-orang disekitarnya tentang hubungan dirinya dengan suaminya.

"Mencintaimu? Maksudnya?" Junsu bingung harus menjawab apa, pertanyaan itu begitu mengambang.

"Mencintaiku, sama seperti oppa mencintai eonni, atau seperti Siwon oppa mencintai Heechulie." Ada setetes air mata keluar dengan lancangnya dari sudut mata Jaejoong. Sedari tadi, air mata itu sudah ia tahan, namun akhirnya jatuh juga.

"Coba lebih perjelas. Eonni masih belum faham." Junsu merasa belum paham dengan maksud pertanyaan Jaejoong. Ia ingin Jaejoong bercerita banyak terlebih dahulu sebelum ia menanggapi, ia tak ingin sok tau dalam masalah ini. Karena ia tahu, jika bukan masalah berat Jaejoong tak akan sekusut ini.

"Awal pernikahan kami berbeda dengan pernikahan kalian." Jaejoong berusaha menghentikan air matanya, namun percuma, airmata itu terus menghianatinya. Walau sudah ia hapus dengan susah payah, airmata itu terus keluar dengan derasnya.

"Memang Joongie merasa selama ini Yunho oppa tidak mencintaimu?"

Jaejoong yang masih menunduk dan mengusap air matanya, mengangguk namin tak lama kemudian menggeleng.

'_Eh, m__aksudnya apa? Duh, anak ini, dikoreknya susah sekali sih' _batin Junsu. Sebenarnya ia sudah lelah menunggu Jaejoong bercerita, namun Jaejoong bercerita sedikit-sedikit, membuat Junsu geregetan.

"Kehidupan Joongie tidak bahagia?" Tanya Junsu, '_Sepertinya susah jika hanya menunggu J__oongie__ bercerita, harus dikorek nih!'_

"Bahagia," jawab Jaejoong, lama, karena sepertinya Jaejoong mempertimbangkan apa yang harus ia jawab.

"Eonni tahu siapa cinta pertama Yunho oppa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

DEG!

Lama tak Junsu terdiam, Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa… " Eh, itu… Tahu, Yunho pernah bercerita pada eonni." Jawab Junsu setenang mungkin.

"Orang itu sekarang ada di hadapan Joongie." Jawab Jaejoong.

Junsu terlihat terkejut dengan kenyataan ini, yang ia tahu cinta pertama Yunho adalah dirinya, namun kenapa Jaejoong bisa tahu? Bukankah itu sudah lama?

Junsu terlihat syok namun langsung bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Namun tenang saja eonni, Joongie… Joongie tidak kesal pada eonni... Joongie hanya kesal pada keadaan…. Seandainya… Seandainya saja Yunho oppa menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini." Jaejoong mulai bercerita dengan tersendat.

"Joongie menemukan beberapa foto masa kecil eonni, oppa, dan Yunho oppa, namun sesaat Joongie sadari ada yang berbeda dari beberapa foto eonni, ada lambang love disana." Mata Jaejoong menerawang, seperti mengingat bagaimana ia menemukan fakta itu. "Lambang yang dituliskan Yunho oppa untuk eonnie."

"Joongie tidak marah. Cuma Joongie ragu, apakah Yunho oppa masih menyimpan rasa itu sampai saat ini." Lanjut Jaejoong sambil terus berusaha menghapus airmatanya.

"Kami sudah seperti saudara, _Honey_. Kami saling menyayangi. Rasa yang ada sekarang bukan rasa sayang seperti orang pacaran atau pasangan suami istri, tapi kami saling menyayangi seperti saudara. Seperti eonni dengan Joongie, seperti Kyu dengan adik-adiknya." Junsu yang mulai faham dengan arah pembicaraan ini mulai memberi tanggapan.

"Eonni rasa, rasa cinta yang dulu sudah berubah, bahkan jauh sebelum eonni menikah dengan Yoochun oppa… Dan eonni lihat sekarang, Yunho oppa sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Joongie. Memang Joongie tidak merasakannya?"

"Joongie merasakannya eonni, hubungan kami sudah semakin membaik dari hari ke hari. Tapi Joongie bukan anak kecil yang tidak tahu hubungan rumah tangga itu seperti apa."

"Maksudnya?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Joongie hanya ragu, eonni." Jaejoong kembali terisak.

Junsu memeluk Jaejoong akhirnya, ia tidak tahan melihat keponakannya menangis seperti ini. "Jangan ragu, Yunho oppa sangat mencintaimu sayang…"

'_Sampai saat ini __Joongie__ masih ragu, eonni__, tidak ada pasangan suami istri yang seperti kami….__'_

"Eomma kenapa peluk Immo?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun juga ingin meluk immo, boleh eomma?" Kyuhyun meminta izin, kemudian Kyuhyun diikuti ketiga adiknya memeluk immo mereka bersamaan. Jaejoong mengusap airmatanya kemudian berbalik memeluk mereka.

"Immo sayang kalian," kata Jaejoong tulus pada bocah-bocah itu.

"Kami jugaaa!" jawab mereka, kompak! "Kami sayang immo."

***The Fate Sequel***

***The Fate Sequel***

"Darimana, boo? Sudah sore baru pulang," tanya Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong masuk mengendap-endap.

Jaejoong melihat mobil Yunho di parkiran, jadi Jaejoong tahu Yunho sudah ada di rumah. '_Besok kan akhir pekan, makanya oppa pasti pulang cepat hari ini! Pabo Jaejoong! Kenapa lupa hal itu?!' _Jaejoong memarahi dirinya sendiri karena kelalaiannya akan hal ini.

"Bermain bersama anak-anak… Yoochun oppa." Jaejoong berusaha tidak menyebutkan nama Junsu, masih ada sedikit rasa cemburu mengingat Junsu adalah cinta pertama Yunho.

"Sampai sesore ini?" Yunho seperti mengintrogasi seorang anak remaja yang ketahuan pergi sampai larut malam.

"Kami bermain, mengobrol, sampai mereka semua mandi, baru aku pulang." Jawab Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kemudian masuk ke kamar, sementara Yunho terus saja memindah-mindahkan saluran tv. Akhir pekan seperti ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menonton tv sepertinya.

***The Fate Sequel***

***The Fate Sequel***

"Sial! Bahkan sesudah aku menikah hampir dua tahunpun, pekerjaan ini masih harus kulakukan sendiri? Aiiiish jinja!" Yunho masih berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

"Aaahhh…" beberapa cairan mulai keluar. Tidak pernah merasa puas. Melakukannya sendiri sepertiii… ah! Seperti apa yah? Seperti ada saja yang kurang.

**TOK… TOK… TOK…!**

"Oppa sedang apa di dalam? Lama sekali! Aku mau mandi, cepat keluar!" jeritan Jaejoong dari luar memecah konsentrasinya.

"Iya, sebentar lagi keluar!" Yunho mempercepat iramanya, Ya benar sebentar lagi keluar, walau tidak puas Yunho tetap harus melakukan ini. Sesuatu itu harus dikeluarkan, apalagi diusia produktif ini, seringkali ia kewalahan sendiri.

'_Oppa, kok tidak dikunci, oppa baik-baik saja kan?'_ Jaejoong mengintip apa yang dilakukan Yunho di dalam sana. Seperti sedang menderita. Kasihan oppa harus melakukannya sendiri. Apa aku yang harus memulai?

Setelah beberapa lama Yunhopun keluar dengan mimik menderita. '_Kasihan oppa, apa sekarang saatnya?'_ batin Jaejoong. Ia lalu masuk kamar mandi setelah Yunho berbaring di tempat tidur.

Ya, memang alasan kenapa Jaejoong menangis tadi siang adalah karena ia sering memergoki suaminya memuaskan dirinya sendiri di kamar mandi. Ia merasa tidak dihargai sebagai seorang istri. Apakah benar Yunho oppa masih mengharapkan Junsu eonni? Aaaah pusing... jadi bagaimana mau memiliki seorang anak, jika hubungan badan sekalipun belum pernah terjadi.

Memang, hampir satu tahun ini hubungan mereka berdua membaik, bahkan kini mereka berdua sudah tidur satu kamar dan satu tempat tidur. Tapi hubungan tempat tidur mereka tidak meningkat, hanya sebatas mengobrol sebentar kemudian tidur. Tidak ada apa-apa.

Hingga suatu hari tanpa Jaejoong sengaja, Ia menemukan fakta bahwa cinta pertama Yunho adalah Junsu. Dan seketika itu pula keraguan kian berkembang, ditambah lagi hingga kini Yunho tak pernah menyentuhnya, lebih jauh dari sekedar berpelukan dan berciuman.

Jaejoong bukanlah remaja polos, Jaejoong gadis pintar, Ia tahu apa yang jadi kewajibannya jauh sebelum masalah ini muncul, bahkan sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menikah. Namun, apa pantas jika seorang istri duluan yang meminta untuk yang pertama? Bukankah yang pertama harusnya datang dari pihak laki-laki?

Ada tiga pilihan dalam pikiran Jaejoong sekarang ini, pilihan pertama: Yunho tidak mencintainya, yang kedua: Yunho masih mengharapkan Junsu (yang ini sudah dihapus, setelah kejadian tadi siang), atau yang ketiga: perkataan Yunho di awal pernikahan yang tidak ingin melukai Jaejoong? Dalam arti tidak ingin melakukannya sebelum Jaejoong siap.

Dan kini, Jaejoong sudah siap. Di siap-siapkan lebih tepatnya. Bila tidak sekarang, kapan lagi?

'_Ya Tuhan, tolong hamba_'. Dengan ragu Jaejoong keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan dibalut handuk putih miliknya. Tidak ada lagi kimono yang biasa melilit tubuhnya. Ia sengaja.

Dilihatnya Yunho sedang membaca buku di tempat tidur. Jaejoong sengaja tidak langsung memakai baju, Jaejoong malah duduk di depan meja rias dan mengeringkan rambutnya

Suara pengering rambut membuat Yunho mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yang dibacanya.

'_Ya Tuhan, cobaan apalagi ini. Haruskah aku mati karena hal ini_?' dapat dirasakannya dengan jelas bagian tubuh 'yang satu itu' menegang setelah melihat pemandangan menakjubkan ini. Tadi pekerjaannya belum selesai karena Jaejoong menginterupsi. Jadi dengan sangat mudah bagian tubuh itu kembali menegang.

Merasa tidak tahan, Yunho memutuskan beranjak dari tidurnya, hendak melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tadi tertunda. Namun tiba-tiba Jaejoong berbalik, menyadari Yunho hendak beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi.

'_SH*T!_' batin Yunho. Dari posisinya sekarang, Yunho dapat dengan jelas melihat tubuh Jaejoong. Ya, Jaejoong tumbuh menjadi gadis yang menawan, siapa saja bisa tergoda bila ia ada diposisi Yunho. Kulit putih mulusnya, rambut panjangnya yang setangah basah, juga dada itu, yang sedikit mengembul dari lilitan handuk putih itu, begitu menggoda.

"Oh, oppa belum tidur?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan polosnya. "Loh mau kemana?" Jaejoong sedikit tersenyum melihat Yunho berjalan dengan gaya yang aneh menuju kamar mandi.

Jaejoong kemudian berdiri. Ia hendak mengambil baju tidur sepertinya.

'_Aish Jinja!'_ Yunho yang hanya bisa terdiam terpaku melihat paha Jaejoongnya yang mulus sedikit tersingkap ketika Jaejoong berjingkat mengambil baju yang berada di tingkat teratas lemari itu.

Yunho mengurungkan niatnya ke kamar mandi. Nafsunya sudah di ujung kepala. Salahkan saja istrinya yang menjebolkan pertahanannya yang selama ini Ia jaga.

"Ah!" Jaejoong kaget dengan serangan Yunho yang tiba-tiba. Walaupun ini bagian dari rencananya, namun ternyata ia belum siap sepenuhnya menerima serangan itu.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, tangannya yang nakal mulai mengusap perut datar Jaejoong di balik anduk putihnya. Sedangkan bibirnya sedang bergeriliya disekitar leher jenjang Jaejoong.

"Aaahh…" satu desahan lolos dari mulut Jaejoong, yang disesali oleh Jaejoong tentu saja. Ia takut Yunho menghentikan semuanya, ia takut kehilangan Yunho saat ini, jika bukan saat ini saatnya, kapan lagi? Jaejoong sudah kepalang tanggung. Walau belum siap sepenuhnya, ia harus menerima ini semua.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya agar desahan tak lolos lagi dari bibirnya.

Yunho memutar tubuh Jaejoong sehingga mereka berdua saling berhadapan sekarang. Keduanya menelan ludah bersamaan, "Tergoda, eh?" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum nakal. Ternyata dirinya sudah _half naked _ bajunya sudah hilang entah kemana. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh Jaejoong _Chocco Abs_ milik Yunho yang sangat menggoda.

Jaejoong mulai memberanikan diri menyentuh bagian kotak-kotak itu. membuat Yunho mendesah, "Aaahhhh. Mulai nakal yah!" kata Yunho sambil menjawil hidung Jaejoong.

Yunho mulai bergerilia lagi, dilepasnya handuk itu dari tubuh Jaejoong. Seketika Yunho terpana melihat apa yang selama ini Jaejoong sembunyikan dibalik baju kebesarannya.

Tubuh mungil namun berisi, kulit putih mulus, dada menyembul berisi, paha putih…. Sempurna!

Yunho mulai mencium bibir Jaejoong, ciuman seperti biasa, intens dan dalam, namun kali ini Jaejoong membalasnya. Bibir Yunho terus bergerak di sekitar bibir Jaejoong, dimulai dari mengecupnya berkali-kali, lalu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan lembut. Ini kali pertama mereka berciuman dengan sangat lama, Yunho bahkan berani bersumpah, ini sangat nikmat!

"Saranghae," Ucap Yunho disela lumatannya. tak ayal hal itu membuat Jaejoong terperangah. Ia kaget tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya Yunho mengucapkan kata cinta itu kepadanya.

Hal ini dimanfaatkan dengan sangat baik oleh Yunho. Jaejoong lengah dan dengan mudah Yunho masuk dan mengabsen giginya satu persatu. Mereka kemudian perang lidah. Mereka berdua hanya mengandalkan insting tentu saja, karena ini adalah kali pertama untuk keduanya.

Seperti mendapat sambutan saat mencium Jaejoong, Yunho mulai berani menjamah bagian lain. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong melenguh panjang. "Engghhhh…" ketika tangan kanan Yunho meraba perut Jaejoong dengan seduktif dan tangan satunya lagi tengah memelintir puting Jaejoong.

Bibir Yunho meninggalkan bibir mungil berwana kemerahan itu menuju leher jenjang Jaejoong, Tak lupa Ia memberi cap merah yang akan berubah menjadi keunguan esok hari, menandakan jika Jaejoong adalah miliknya.

"Ssshhhh." Desah Jaejoong. Namun karena bibirnya ia gigit, jadi hanya terdengar seperti desisan.

"Mendesahlah, sayang. Jangan gigit. Nanti berdarah." Kata Yunho disela aktivitasnya. Kemudian Yunho mencium bibir itu sekilas, kemudian berkonsentrasi kembali pada leher Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang bingung harus melakukan apa, hanya diam menikmati segala perlakuan sang suami. Sambil terus berusaha tetap berdiri meski kakinya sudah bergetar tanda ia sudah tak sanggup lagi berdiri sempurna.

"Boo, bergeraklah. Jangan. Biarkan. Seolah. Aku. Memperkosamu."

Seperti tersadar dari kenikmatannya, Ia mengerti, harus ada timbal balik dari hubungan ini. Jangan sampai hanya suaminya saja yang berusaha memuaskannya. Ia pun harus berusaha memuaskan suaminya ini.

Jaejoong yang tadi hanya diam, memulai menggerakkan tangannya yang memang berada pada abs Yunho. Awalnya Jaejoong bingung, apa yang harus dilakukan? Kemudian Ia mencoba menggoda suaminya dengan meraba choco abs Yunho.

Tangan Jaejoong terhenti di puting Yunho, Ia melakukan apa yang Yunho lakukan padanya. Memelintir tangannya disekitar puting Yunho. Tak ayal hal itu membuat Yunho mendesah. Desahan keduanya terus memenuhi kamar mereka. Keduanya saling menjamah. Memuaskan satu sama lain.

Beberapa menit berlalu, masih dengan posisi berdiri, sampai ketika gerakan mereka terhenti, ternyata mereka sudah berada di tepian tempat tidur tanpa mereka sadari.

Seringaian muncul di bibir Yunho, direbahkannya tubuh Jaejoong di atas tempat tidur dengan lembut, kemudian Yunho mulai menciumi seluruh bagian tubuh Jaejoong. Secara perlahan dan intens. Mulai dari bibir, pipi, leher, bagian dada, perut, lalu kembali lagi ke bibir, ia mengangkat sedikit tengkuk Jaejoong agar ia bisa lebih dalam menciumnya.

Tangan Yunho yang satunya terus saja menggoda payudara Jaejoong. Memelintir dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, menariknya, atau menyentuh bagian puncaknya. Menggoda Jaejoong tentu saja. Membuat kedua payudara Jaejoong tegang dan mengeras.

Yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong kecewa tentu saja. Terdengar suara decakan kecil ketika kedua bibir itu terpisah, diiringi senyum malu keduanya. Sepertinya kali ini Yunho yang bekerja ekstra. Ia tahu, walau ia yakin ini adalah kali pertama untuk mereka berdua, namun disini, ia yang lebih berpengalaman, istrinya ini masih sangat polos, fikirnya.

Kemudian Yunho membenamkan kepalanya di sela leher Jaejoong, ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam di sana. Rasa geli menghampiri Jaejoong. Ia kemudian menyusupkan jari-jari lentiknya pada rambut tebal Yunho, memintanya berhenti, namun hal itu tak berpengaruh bagi Yunho, remasan dan jambakan Jaejoong membuatnya semakin berulah saja. Ia lalu mengecup bagian telinga belakang Jaejoong dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat dan itu membuat Jaejoong memekik kenikmatan, lalu Yunho menjilat bekas hisapannya itu, dan kembali menghisapnya. Ia yakin, esok bagian itu tak lagi berwarna merah seperti sekarang, namun berubah menjadi ungu, sambil menyeringai Yunho terus melanjutkan aksinya.

Sampailah pada bagian diantara paha mulus Jaejoong, dilipat kedua kaki itu kemudian dibuka paha mulus itu. Tampak sesuatu berwarna merah muda menyembul.

Yunho terkesima, namun melihat ekspresi Yunho yang seperti itu, Jaejoong malu, ia kemudian menutup kembali kedua pahanya, "Ini cantik, sayang." Kata Yunho dengan segera ia merenggangkan kembali kedua paha Jaejoong.

Yunho tak ragu menyentuh bibir vagina Jaejoong, sekali lagi, desahan lolos dari mulut Jaejoong, "Oppaaa..hhh… aahh… sudah.. sudah cukup." Kata Jaejoong Ia tidak tahan, sepertinya sesuatu akan keluar dari vaginanya. Ia malu tentu saja.

_(ya ampun ya ampun… saya sesek napas, nulis ini)_

Namun perkataan Jaejoong seperti angin lalu bagi Yunho, Ia asik memainkan mainan barunya. Sesekali ia meniup, menghisap, menjilat belahan vagina Jaejoong, sambil mempermainkan klitoris Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong menggelinjang dan bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Yunho memasukan sebagian lidahnya pada vagina Jaejoong dan memutarnya kemudian menyodok-nyodokannya. "Aaaahhhhh… ssshhhhh… oopp.. aaaaa..hh.. stopphhhh" desah Jaejoong karena ulah Yunho

Tangan Yunho terus meraba paha mulus Jaejoong seraya menahan agar terus terbuka. Karena Jaejoong secara refleks terus berusaha menutup keduanya ketika Yunho menyentuh bagian sensitifnya.

"Arrrrgghhh… opp…aahhhhhhhhhh….." desah Jaejoong panjang disertai sesuatu keluar dari vagina Jaejoong merembes keluar, dapat ia rasakan bibir vaginanya menebal dan menjadi amat sensitif.

Setelah puas bermain dengan area sensitif Jaejoong, Yunho kembali ke atas, menuju bibir Jaejoong. Sembari menindih Jaejoong. Tersenyum.

Dapat Jaejoongi rasakan bagian bawah Yunho sudah sangat keras menekan bagian perut bawahnya. Refleks Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada paha Yunho. Sembari mendorong perutnya agar menekan bagian yang mengeras itu. Membalas perlakuan Yunho yang tadi.

"Aaahssss…." Yunho mendesah seraya melepas pangutannya pada bibir Jaejoong ketika Jaejoong melakukan hal tadi. Jaejoong menyeringai kecil.

"Nakal!" Kata Yunho sambil menjawil hidung Jaejoong. Ia kemudian melepaskan penutup tubuh terakhirnya. Dan kemudian keduanya menjadi _full naked._

Kemudian Jaejoong bangkit dan secara naluri ia meremas benda yang keras menegang itu. Hal itu tak ayal membuat Yunho kembali mendesah. "Shhhh…. Aaaahhh…"

Jaejoong semakin keras meremas benda itu dan tangan yang satunya jahil memainkan twinsball milik suaminya itu. Ia kemudian menunduk dan menjilat ujung junior Yunho yang sudah berdiri sempurna itu. sesekali ia mengulum dan menggunakan giginya untuk menggoda suaminya. Hal itu membuat desahan Yunho semakin keras. Irama remasan dan kocokan Jaejoong semakin lama semakin kencang, dan "Ooohh… terusssshhhh… oh… aaarrggghhh…" Yunho melenguh disertai cairan kental berwarna putih susu keluar memenuhi mulut Jaejoong dan sebagian menetes keluar.

Jaejoong kemudian mendongak melihat wajah sang suami, sementara Yunho masih berusaha menstabilkan deru nafasnya yang tidak normal karena baru saja mengalami pelepasan yang luar biasa.

Ini, beribu-ribu kali lipat nikmatnya dibanding dengan apa yang ia lakukan sendiri selama ini.

"Boo… sudah tidak tahannn..hmmmhhhh…" Yunho kembali menidurkan Jaejoong. "Awalnya akan sakit. Jika benar-benar sakit. Teriak, ne?" Kata Yunho. Ia tahu, istrinya belum sepenuhnya siap. Namun ia sudah sangat siap. Jadi bisakah ia bersikap egois untuk kali ini saja?

Disiapkannya bagian tubuhnya, lalu ia bimbing bagian itu menuju vagina Jaejoong. Yunho menaruh konsentrasi penuh melihat jalannya di bawah sana, ia tidak ingin menyakiti istrinya, dan berakhir dengan terhentinya kegiatannya ini. Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Jaejoong meringis, sakit, bagian bawahnya terasa ngilu, semakin junior Yunho masuk, semakin sakit yang ia rasakan. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak ingin menghentikan apa yang telah ia inginkan selama ini. Harus berhasil, pikirnya. Ia ingin menjadi milik Yunho dan ia ingin memiliki Yunho.

Yunho tidak menyadari wajah Jaejoong yang sudah memerah menahan sakit. Jaejoong memaki dalam hatinya. '_Ini sakiiiitthh'_. Tapi ia terus menggigit bibirnya agar makiannya tidak keluar dan diketahui Yunho.

Yunho terus berusaha hingga seluruh bagian tubuhnya dapat masuk. Sesak dan terjepit. Itu yang ia rasakan. Ia baru mengetahui bahwa hal ini sangat sulit dilakukan, memerlukan stamina yang baik, apalagi bagi pemula seperti dirinya. Setelah Yunho merasa nyaman di tubuh Jaejoong, ia mulai bergerak perlahan.

Namun tiba-tiba Jaejoong memeluk lehernya dan terisak. "Hiks… sakit oppaa…"

Yunho tersadar. Konsentrasinya pecah. Awalnya ia hanya berkonsentrasi pada proses penetrasi. Ia begitu egois. Merasakan wajah Jaejoong memanas di lehernya, ia yakin bahwa saat ini wajah wanita terkasihnya ini pasti sangat merah.

Dilema. Yunho tak ingin Jaejoong menangis dan merasakan sakit. Namun, ia juga tak ingin menghentikan hal paling nikmat di dunia ini.

Ia memang menikmati ini, namun jika Jaejoong menderita, ia juga tidak tega.

Tapi ternyata cinta Yunho dapat mengalahkan rasa egoisnya.

Yunho memilih untuk mengalah kali ini.

Yunho sudah akan mengeluarkan juniornya, namun dihentikan Jaejoong. "Jangan dikeluarkan… Joongie mohon…. tunggu sebentar saja, hanya diam… jangan dikeluarkan… oppa.." Kata Jaejoong sambil menahan Yunho yang berusaha mengeluarkan juniornya. Tak berapa lama Jaejoong bergerak, mencari posisi agar lebih nyaman. Namun ia berusaha agar tautan mereka tidak terlepas.

Yunho hanya diam. Dia setia menunggu kapan Jaejoong siap. Sampai Jaejoong mengangguk dan Yunho mulai bergerak, pelan namun pasti…. Sampai kenikmatan itu mereka capai berdua.

***The Fate Sequel***

***The Fate Sequel***

***The Fate Sequel***

_Satu tahun kemudian…._

Pemandangan yang paling Yunho sukai adalah saat memandang BooJaejoongienya sedang bercanda dengan buah hati mereka. Jung Changmin. Bayi laki-laki hasil percobaan pertamanya. Bayi montok dan pintar berusia 3 bulan.

Jaejoong senang sekali menciumi uri-Changminie. Apalagi ketika Changmin sedang lapar dan mulutnya akan terbuka secara otomatis ketika ada benda -apasaja- yang menyentuh bibirnya, Changmin kecil pasti mengira itu adalah puting eommanya. Changminnie seperti hendak memakan bibir Jaejoong. Sepertinya Jaejoong sangat suka menjahili anaknya dengan berlama-lama mencium Changmin tanpa menghiraukan bahwa yang diharapkan Changmin kecil saat itu adalah benda kesayangannya - payudara Jaejoong.

Namun terkadang pemandangan itu membuat Yunho iri. Ia iri setengah mati pada anaknya. Yunho sudah lama tidak bercumbu dengan sang istri. Dulu Yunho hanya dapat 'bersenang-senang' dengan Jaejoong selama dua bulan. Bayangkan DUA BULAN. Kemudian ia mendapati Jaejoong hamil dua bulan. Dan setelah itu aktifitasnya terhenti. Kandungan Jaejoong lemah sehingga mereka tidak bisa sering-sering beraktifitas malam. Poor Yunho.

Setelah Changmin lahir, dan melihat bagaimana posesifnya Changmin terhadap Jaejoong, Yunho kadang berfikir bahwa lemahnya kandungan Jaejoong itu karena Changmin yang egois. Changmin seperti ingin mendominasi Jaejoong. Changmin tidak mau berbagi dengan Yunho. Anak nakal!

Seperti pagi ini. Changmin mendominasi Jaejoong seperti biasa. Yunho kesal, walau Changmin adalah anaknya, hasil perbuatannya, hasil cinta ia dan Jaejoong, namun ia tetap cemburu, ia iriiii…. Sangat iri pada Changmin, karena Jaejoong sekarang lebih perhatian pada Changmin daripada pada dirinya. Huh!

Yunho terus saja mengganggu Changmin… Ia juga ingin mendapat perhatian dari Jaejoongnya.

"Bear…." Jaejoong melihat sang suami masih saja tertidur disamping bayi mereka. Ini sudah jam 8 pagi, sudah saatnya Yunho untuk berangkat kerja, namun suaminya itu masih saja asyik menggoda sang buah hati yang sedang menyusu pada dirinya.

Suaminya itu bahkan belum mandi.

"Heiii… Sudah siang, _honeybear_ tidak ke kantor?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang masih saja menggoda bayi mereka. Yunho asyik mengganggu Changmin yang hendak memegang puting sang eomma yang menganggur. Setiap tangan mungil itu akan memegang puting Jaejoong pasti akan ditangkap oleh Yunho dan diletakan kembali disamping tubuh Changmin, ketika Yunho lengah, Changmin akan kembali mencoba meraih benda kesayangannya, namun kembali Yunho akan menjauhkan tangan mungil dari puting Jaejoong. Terus saja seperti itu.

Tak jarang hal itu membuat Changmin kesal dan mengapresiasikan kekesalannya dengan menggigit puting Jaejoong. "Yaaa Tuhan, oppa _stop_ mengganggu uri Changmiiiiin…aaisssshh sakit minnie-aaah." Jaejoong memelototin suami _childish_nya Sambil menahan sakit dan perih atas perbuatan Changmin yang menggigit kemudian menghisap putingnya dengan sangat kuat.

Jika sudah seperti ini Yunho akan tersenyum tak berdosa dan ia berhenti mengganggu Changmin. Dan Changmin akan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Jaejoong kesal kenapa suaminya malah menjadi kekanakan. Menjadi lebih manja dan pencemburu sekali. Ia seperti mempunyai dua bayi rasanya… Huh!

Tak lama kemudian Yunho kembali mengganggu Changmin, hal itu membuat Jaejoong geram, "Ayo, oppaa… cepat bangun, mandi… sana mandiiii…. Hus hus sana.." usir Jaejoong kesal karena suaminya ini bukannya mandi malah terus menggoda Changmin.

_Pagi yang indah, bukan?_

**The Fate – sequel is END.**

**The Fate selesai yaaa…**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca dan sebuah ketcupan manis dari eomma Joongie buat yg ripiu… **

**Tangerang, 10-01-14**

**Salam**

**Kha~**


End file.
